Undone
by DoveTheSatera
Summary: A werewolf has decided to go with Russell to his father's place, thinking nothing will happen. Though she is full of mysteries and secrets, she understands the laws of the world. So when Giant robots come onto Earth, she knows her secrets are coming for her. Which means when the truth comes out to the gang, what happens? All hell breaks loose, that's what. BeeXOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(S1, Ep1) Pilot 1:

"You didn't need to come," A brown haired boy with dark blue eyes told a young woman with red hair and light green with violet specks eyes, as he lifted a giant grey suitcase.

She laughed at him, carrying her light purple suitcase, she sarcastically told him, "Remember what your mother told me, 'If you don't go with him, i'll string you up onto the flag pole and leave you there for half the year in nothing but your underwear.'"

The boy cringed at the statement as he replied, "Yeah, I don't understand why you are so protective of me though. I'm no one special."

The woman almost let out of snort of amusement but held it in her, instead she narrowed her eyes at the boy. She stared at him before she saw a dark red and white city bus, which would take them from the airport to the junkyard where the boy's father worked. She looked at the boy as he lifted his suitcase up, she sighed before she too lifted her bag onto the bus.

As she and the boy put there bags into the top shelving unit, they sat near the back. The boy was wearing a light blue jacket with a white shirt, he had dark blue jeans and light brown tennis shoes on. The girl was wearing a black biker jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, she had black wind pants with white tennis shoes.

She looked at the boy who turned away from the isle to the outside, she smiled at him as she whispered, "Russell, your mother asked me to come with you when you're with your father."

Russell sighed, but nodded with her. He turned his gaze to the nature outside of the bus as it flew by. The girl smiled at him before she heard him tell her, "Thanks….for coming with me, Liz."

She smiled as she saw the boy turn to sleep on her shoulder, she whispered to him as he closed his eyes, "Your welcome, Russell."

* * *

Liz and Russell exited the bus with there suitcases and the bus turned and drove away quickly. Leaving a dust trail behind it, Liz coughed as it seemed to burn her throat and Russell walked to a open clearing in between two pieces of steel wall. A train was in front of the wall, Liz was behind Russell as she saw a magnet on a large crane.

Liz rolled her eyes as she heard a man sing behind the train, Russell chuckled at her actions as the train rose up from the train. Russell's suitcase was placed by his side. Liz starred as the train car was lifted up into the air showing a man in the cab of the crane. He had orange-brown hair along with a beard and mustache of the same color. He had dark blue eyes like Russell, he also had a red hawaiian shirt with blue jeans along with brown shoes.

"Rusty! Lizzy!" the man shouted before he leaped out of the cab and ran towards them.

"It's Russell," Russell groaned as the man noggied the poor boy.

"Just take it in Russell," Liz remarked with a smile, she looked to the man, "Hey Denny."

"Lizzy, you make me feel honor," he turned to her while telling her that before his gaze once more connected to Russell, "Come on Son, your not that grown up. Not yet."

He then stood up looking at Liz and Russell, he smiled, rubbing Russell's hair, "Hey we're going to have a blast and a half. While your mom is away in-"

He started to rub his chin as both Russell and Liz chroused, "Copenhagen?"

Russell then scoffed, "You know, a real city? Like the one across the river?"

Liz turned to Russell with a roll of her eyes, as the man retorted, "I never go into Crown City. I-We have everything we need, right here!"

Liz and Russell looked around before their gaze landed back at each other, Liz remarked, "Denny, you must've hit your head on something."

Denny looked at Liz for a second before he looked at Russell, as Russell remarked, "Except Excitement."

"Aw Rust," Denny stopped himself before he told them, "Russell, Liz, I still have a lot of the stuff you used to love playing with."

Russell told him, "Because you won't sell anything."

Liz chuckled before she noticed a diner behind him, Denny noticed and smiled, "And check this out. It's the fourteenth Street Diner. They were gonna tear it down, so I had it moved here piece by piece."

One of the light posts bulbs fell off, "Isn't it awesome?"

Liz looked at Denny like he was nuts before she sighed with a roll of her eyes and a facepalm at the end of it. Russell remarked, "It's kinda weird."

"Like living in a scrap yard," Liz added with amusement.

"Please," Denny denied, "Vintage Salvage Depot for the discriminating Nostalgist."

"Are those even-," Liz started to ask before the earth seemed to shake from impact, Liz kept her ground as the other two stumbled a bit.

"W-was that an earthquake?" Russell asked.

"Yes, it would seem so," Liz remarked, she thought as she, Russell, and Denny recovered from the shock and entered into the Diner, " _Nope, that was definitely not an earthquake. Years of war have taught me well enough to know that was definitely NOT an Earthquake but a crash._ "

* * *

The news reporter on the Dinner's TV remarked, "Experts say the tremor downtown Crown City just experienced was a from a low-level sonic boom just across the river. Scientists suspect a meteor might have finished burning up while passing through Earth's atmosphere-"

Denny turned the news off, he turned around to Liz and Russell who were on the other side of the counter, "Meteor? Exploration time."

"You mean 'wander through the woods looking for a sliver of rock that probably isn't there' time?" Russell asked sarcastically.

Liz bumped her shoulder against his side, as though to comfort the boy. Suddenly a bell dinged, making Denny flip his head up to the door, "We'll have to go treasure hunting later."

"That's my nine am," Liz and Russell watched as Denny flipped the eggs, and then a piece of bacon onto two plates, he placed it under them, it was a giant smiley face, "He wants to sell a full set of life-size aluminum Billy the Breakfast Beaver figures."

"Those sound….rare," Liz remarked before she started to eat the over hard eggs and slice of bacon.

Denny smiled at Liz before he asked them, "Wanna help your old man close the deal?"

"Uh, why don't we go see if we can find that meteor?" Russell suggested, pointing to the woods.

"Divide and Conquer," Denny remarked, "Great Plan."

As Denny left the two, Russell moved his bacon from a smile to a frown. Liz sighed before she hugged the boy, he was missing home more than she would've thought.

* * *

The two were walking together in the woods when they walked passed a tree that was carved into it, Liz smiled as she read it, "Dad, Lizzy, and Rusty were here and we had a blast and an half."

Russell sighed before he turned away from the tree, Lizzy smiled softly at the boy before she grabbed a knife and carved at the end a small paw. Both didn't notice the large footprints in the bushes behind the tree.

"I really think this wasn't a smart Idea," Liz remarked as she caught up to Russell.

"Come on Lizzy," Russell sighed, "We both know we would be bored hearing him talk about-"

"Hello!" someone shouted, it sounded male and Liz tensed up.

Russell smiled, "That's cool, let's go find out what's that is."

"Russell, don't-" Liz told the boy but then she turned to see no Russell, she groaned, "If you got into neck deep of scrap then I will murder you alive Russell. If Denny doesn't kill me first, or your mother."

"Hello!" the male voice sounded from a canyon, she jumped down to see Russell behind a rock.

He cupped his hands over his mouth shouting, "Hello!"

They both turned the corner, seeing a giant red robot with blue optics. Russell and the robot scream in unison, the robot falling onto it's aft. Liz facepalmed, she knew her instincts were right for once. Russell backed up against the wall as the red robot looked at Liz as she sighed in exasperation, she turned and hit her head twice on the rock that Russell leaned up apon.

Russell asked in fear, "What are you?"

"What are you?" the robot asked rudely.

Liz opened her mouth to reply when they both heard a creature growling beside them, the two boys asked, "What is that?"

Liz looked to see a giant robot that had a head of a monster with a body of a rhino. He was purple and silver, with red optics and lines. He had a light purple sign on his chassis. The creature roared at them. Liz stared wide eyed at the roaring robot, before she glared in irritation.

Russell remarked softly, seeming to talk to himself, "This isn't happening. Nothing happens here. Nothing like this happens anywhere!"

Liz looked to Russell in concern before she stood in front of Russell, the red giant robot stood in front of the two humans. Liz wanted to tell Russell that stuff like this happens everyday but without their knowledge but that was one of her darkest secrets, instead she hid them both safely in her mind.

The giant red robot shouted, acting happily, "Hey, crazy meeting someone else from Cybertron way out here. A decepticon! That's cool."

"Be ready to roll," he whispered to Liz and Russell, Liz showed she understood with a small look with her eyes.

"I'm Sideswipe," The red giant robot introduced himself, "And you are?

"Underbite," the decepticon rhino replied, he then asked cocky, "Heard of me?"

Sideswipe shrugged, Underbite asked him looking him up and down, "You ever been to Nuon city?"

"No," Sideswipe replied unsure, he shooed his servo in Liz and Russell's direction in which Russell was being moved slowly away from the scene by Liz.

"That's 'cause I ate it!" he shouted before he lunged at the three.

Liz moved with ease pulling Russell with her, away from Underbite. Sideswipe jumped over the large rhino-like robot. Russell was being dragged until he could run alongside her. Sideswipe joined them the two as they ran away from Underbite. Liz could still hear his metallic roar.

Liz peeked over her shoulder to see a crumpled van, her heart stopped when she saw Underbite remark, "Little more juice never hurt anyone."

Her eyes watched as he swallowed the van whole and glowed purple with power. Underbite smiled as he sighed, "Ah. Oh, yeah."

She saw him kiss his arms before he yelled, chasing after them, "Beautiful!"

Russell and Liz started to run faster, they ran through the woods and a small stream. Sideswipe jumped on trees before he landed a bit a head of the two, he cried out in frustration, "Aren't there any clearings on this stupid planet?"

Russell shouted, taking the lead of Liz, "Follow me!"

When they got into a clearing, Sideswipe slightly ahead of them, Russell realized, "Wait. Now we're out in the open. How's this better?"

"Because Now I have room to do this," he replied. Liz and Russell watched in awe as he transformed amazingly and smoothly into a red hovering sport car.

"Whoa," Russell whispered.

"You can say that again," Liz told Russell.

Underbite then bursted out of the trees with a roar, he saw what Sideswipe did and seem to cocky remark, "Yeah, transforming into a car will make a huge difference. Hello! I ate a whole City!"

A growl escaped Liz, as she positioned herself in front of Russell. Her mothering instincts were kicked into hyperdrive. Sideswipe watched in amazement at her actions before he shouted, "Get in!"

Russell seem to ask, "To you?"

Liz didn't care as she threw Russell into the transforming robot, she jumped in also as Underbite roared, "Come here!"

Sideswipe automatically pulled away as he lunged at them. Sideswipe was silently impressed by Liz's skills. He put a seatbelt on Russell and Liz, as Russell was sitting in the passenger side and Liz was sitting in the driver side. Russell asked shocked, "Seatbelts?"

"You're gonna need it," responded Sideswipe, as Liz glared at Russell for such a question. Before Sideswipe gunned the engine, further pushing himself and the humans away from the rampaging Decepticon.

"AH!" Russell shouted in fear, as Liz smiled.

A couple of minutes later, Liz and Russell looked up to see a female blue robot that looked like she had the colors of a police officer. The other was yellow and black, he looked like he held the highest authority. Both had light blue optics and a red face on their chassis.

Sideswipe honked in warning of his approached to the yellow robot, who turned along with the blue one as Sideswipe skidded around them. Liz's heart seemed to be beating as she saw the yellow one's face as the window was still rolling down.

"Wonderful," The yellow one sighed in a calm but frustrated male voice, before he started to rant, "We've been here less than an hour, and he's already revealed himself to not one human but two human."

"Oh so those are humans?" the blue one asked in a females voice, she then tapped Russell in the head. Liz started to laugh as Russell allowed that to happen as he was in shock.

Sideswipe pulled around in a "U" shape accidently throwing Liz out as he screamed, "Run!"

She landed at the pedes of the yellow robot as Underbite landed in front of the two. The yellow's pedes were on her side as though it was a protected shell. She stared at the yellow robot's face but he stared at Underbite. They were staring in awe at the fact that Underbite was huge.

Underbite asked cocky, "I know what you're thinking. Is that tall, dark, and handsome really Underbite, devourer of Nuon City?"

The yellow and police girl robot stared at each other in confusion but the yellow bot glanced down to feel Liz leaning on his pede, stand up shakily to her feet. She walked to Russell's mom's house when she left from college three days before she was on a hour and a half ride to the scrap yard. The walk was Twenty Two miles and her legs still hadn't recover, nor her back. The two robots nodded and pulled out some sort of gun, firing light blue lasers at Underbite.

Underbite covered himself from the lasers with his arm in annoyance, he asked in a shout, "No one recognizes me?!"

The yellow and police robot both ran, Liz was grabbed by the yellow robot with gentle care. As they closed a bush, the yellow robot threw Liz into the air transforming as she landed in his seat. They pulled away from Underbite at high speeds, a seat belt tightening onto Liz's form. Underbite chased the two as Russell shouted, "LIZ?!"

"I-I'm fine!" she stammered, gasping for breath, she really should've just got a bus ticket. No matter the cost.

The police one pulled up beside Sideswipe, asking him, "Sideswipe, what did you say to him?"

They rushed to a crashed ship, Liz got out along with Russell when they pulled to a stop. Russell launched himself to Liz, as an orange robot with two wheel pedes and light blue optics remarked, "Hey your back!"

Underbite roared in the distance as he charged into the clearing with a loud and obnoxious roar. Liz put herself in front of Russell again bringing him close to her chest, the yellow robot noticed as Underbite lunged for Liz and Russell. Fixit tried to bring them away from danger but the yellow robot leaped into danger pulling the three out before they were crushed. He asked them, "Humans?"

"Russell," Russell responded.

"I'm Liz," Liz remarked, keeping a hand on Russell at all times and one found its way to the orange robot.

He placed them away from danger telling them, "Get behind that stasis cell. Fixit, stay with him."

He then ran back to the upcoming battle as Russell asked frantically, "What is a stasis cell!?"

Fixit grabbed his hand and with a hand on him from Liz, he led them to a non damage cylinder. They peeked out to the battle in amazement, the top of the cell popped off as a green and black head popped out with light blue optics. It shouted, "I hear fighting! Who's fighting? I wanna fight!"

"Back in your cell," Fixit replied with light blue stun ray, he shocked him shouting, "Back!"

The green and black robot muttered, "Ow!"

Underbite roared behind the four, their gazes landing onto the dust cloud that seemed to grow. He pushed away Sideswipe, he landed beside the police robot. Each making a sound of annoyance. Before nearly getting bounced on by Underbite. The yellow robot shouted orders, "Strongarm, Sideswipe, fan out!"

They tried to listen put were pushed away by Underbite and thrown to the ground. Underbite thrown a stasis pod behind him shoving the green and black robot along with making Liz, Russell, and Fixit running behind another. The yellow robot froze when he saw that the humans could be in danger, the green and black robot managed to see from the point of his stasis cell as Underbite remarked coming onto a crushed stasis pod, "Ah, my old stasis pod. Should give me a little boost."

He swallowed that whole making him glow again, he shouted, "Mmm, Feeling the burn!"

"Hey," The green and black robot asked from his stasis pod, looking at Underbite, "Aren't you Underbite, the 'Con who ate that city?"

"Finally! What gave me away?" Underbite asked "The muscles?"

"The smell," The green and black robot, smirked at Underbite.

Underbite cockyness stopped as he glared, he grabbed the green and black robot's stasis cell and banged it against some debris. The green robot went flying from his stasis pod, without Underbite noticing.

"How's that smell, you little-huh?!" Underbite remarked to the stasis pod, he then asked, "Where'd he go?"

"Mm," he remarked looking over Liz's position, Liz glared at Underbite and saw where he was looking, her heart dropped, "Heading for Hugeness."

Underbite transformed into a purple and red car and drove away towards the direction of where he was stated, the robots that were trying to stop him along with Sideswipe limped to where he just stood. Sideswipe was bending over, while the police one put her hands on her knees.

"Fixit," the yellow one stated rubbing his helmet, before staring at Fixit, "I assume that was one of your escaped prisoners. Fixit?"

"Yes sir," Fixit replied, Liz walked up beside him as he remarked going onto a screen that read and showed Underbite, "A Chompazoid named Underbite. The more metal a chompazoid consumes. The more powerful it becomes."

Sideswipe then pointed out, pointing to the scrap yard, "So it's not good that he's headed for a metal graveyard, then."

"If Underbite gets all that into his jaws," the police robot, who Liz believed was Strongarm, remarked, "We'll never bring him down."

"Scrap," Liz remarked realizing what Strongarm was saying.

The robots turned to Liz in amazement that she swore, Russell rolled his eyes and asked, "What is it Liz?"

"Russell, metal," Liz remarked, looking at Russell, "We both know their is only one metal place on this side of the river that Underbite would've seen."

"Wait you mean the scrap yard?" Russell asked stupidly, then he shouted in fear "My dad's in there!"

Liz mentally facepalmed, before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes screwed up in a 'serious' look. Before she mumbled repeatedly, "He's young. He's young and stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two,

(S1, Ep2) Pilot 2:

Liz put a step forward as Fixit shouted, "Oh, mercy, his dad's in there!"

"Uh, what's a dad?" Fixit asked out loud after a pause as though he just realized what he said.

Liz opened her mouth but the yellow one told Fixit, "Um, it's an older member of this planet's dominant species that shares genetic material with a younger member and assists in the rearing and education of that member."

"Or what I believe most people would call a Opi or Sire," Liz told Fixit, again the optics of the robot's widen.

"Or what you used to call it," Russell sarcastically told Liz, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Fixit understood, as he asked Russell, "Why didn't you just say that?"

"DAD!" Russell shouted, trying to run ahead, before saying, "Whoa!"

The yellow robot caught Russell before he could get any further, he picked it up near his face gently before saying, "You're not going anywhere near that Chompazoid. It's too dangerous."

Russell tried to struggle out of the yellow robot's grip, but it was firm and gentle. Liz sighed before she told the yellow robot, "Thank you for catching him, he is too young for this amount of trouble and danger."

The yellow robot replied, in a sort of shock, "Y-your welcome?"

"Uh, you know who else is probably too dangerous?" The three turned to Sideswipe as he pointed, "Him."

The giant green and black robot with blue optics turned into a t-rex, before roaring into the sky. Liz automatically stood a bit in front of the robot shouting, "HEY!"

All the robots looked to her in shock and stepped back as the t-rex stepped down from the debris. Still Liz continued to glare, as she glared, all didn't notice except for the t-rex a light blue, purple, and silver that blend into a mixture of colors make a circle around her pupil, "We're civilians. No threat to you."

Strongarm shouted at the girl, who didn't flinched, "I'm no civilian."

"He doesn't look threatened to me," Sideswipe whispered to the yellow robot and Strongarm.

Suddenly Liz pupils dilated as the ring disappeared. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the robot perked his head up in shock as the others watched in shock. She tipped to the left and fell to the ground. Russell automatically ran forward, "LIZ!"

Liz didn't hear anything but the robot perked it's head up. Smelling the air, Liz regain consciousness to see the t-rex robot run into the direction of the scrap yard. She stood up unsteadily before whispering something to Russell who nodded. The yellow robot and Liz sighed in unison, "Those two could draw all kinds of attention."

They both looked at each other in shock as the others stared at them in amazement before the yellow robot told the three other robots and the humans, "Everyone, stay here."

"Regulations clearly state," Strongarm told the yellow robot, before pulling up a blue screen with symbols, Liz opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't the time when she saw her point and could read the symbols, her mouth dropped as Strongarm continued, "That multiple officers-"

"Liz?" Russell asked Liz, who blinked as the robots saw her open mouth, her heart beated faster as she stared at the symbols-no writing.

"I-I'm fine," Liz stuttered, still staring at the alien writing.

"No, is it your condition?" Russell asked worriedly, Liz mentally cringed before nodding lying to the young boy, Russell nodded, "Go to the scrapyard, your medication is there."

"I'm fine," she stated with a nod, "I'm technically an adult Russell, so you can't order me around."

"But your like the older sister I never had," Russell whispered as the robots stared at the interaction with interest, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I promised that when I was eighteen," Liz told Russell, hugging him, she remarked, "If it makes you better, I'll take the medication...okay?"

Russell nodded, as the yellow robot started to shout, "It's not safe!"

"Then come with me, but make it quick," Liz stated in a non augmental tone, she glared at him from her shoulder as she walked into the woods, "I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up."

"Alright," the yellow robot sighed in frustration, she smiled in victory as he picked her up in a open servo. She giggled as she stood up in the servo.

"But sir, the handbook says-," Strongarm tried to say, pointing to the writing. It was backwards but Liz could slightly read it.

"No, your too inexperienced," the yellow robot told them, waving them off "I'm handling this alone, besides I have to take Liz for her….'medication'."

Liz smiled as she pointed, to the right, "There is a shortcut that way."

The yellow robot smiled as it thanked her, "Thank you Liz."

"You're welcome, now let's go before someone or somebot gets hurt," she told the yellow robot. The yellow robot nodded at Liz before turning away from the group, holding Liz gently to his chassis he went running off in the direction that she pointed. They arrived faster but not faster than the green t-rex or Chompozoid.

The T-rex launched at Underbite, hitting it aside from the wreckage of the gate. Liz's face was calm and steady as the yellow robot stayed silent. They rolled in a circle just a head of the gate, Liz looked to where Denny was still organizing some orange beavers that were holding a bowl of what she believe was cereal. He had a pair of headsets on which cause Liz to sigh in relief. The yellow robot stared at the two as he heard her soft sigh.

"You're from the prison ship too," Underbite recognized the green t-rex who narrowed his blue optics at Underbite, remembering the female who stood up to him when he felt threatened, Underbite seemed to sense the frustration from the t-rex, so he add on, "I'm not gonna eat the whole planet. Just the crunchy parts. So why are you bothering me?"

"I like to pick on things my own size," the green t-rex replied, he thought about the young red head as he told Underbite, "And just because we rode here together, doesn't make us travel buds."

As to prove his point the t-rex swung his green metal tail at Underbite who caught it, he then bit down onto some metal nearby and he again glowed purple. He stared at the struggling metal green t-rex, as he told him, "Even though we aren't buds, have a nice rest of your trip."

He threw the large metal t-rex past Russell's dad, scaring Liz for a second that he would turn around. He smiled to himself and continued his walk. Underbite walked towards the fallen t-rex with a small smirk. She heard the yellow robot say, "Wait for an opening, Bee."

"That's your name huh?" she asked, staring as Underbite came closer to the green t-rex.

"Huh?" the yellow robot looked down at Liz, who was still in his servo, he then answered, "No it's Bumblebee, Bee is a nickname I earned."

"Makes sense," Liz smiled, fully looking at Bumblebee, "Though talking to yourself seems a little silly don't you think?"

"Um," Bumblebee felt a bit embarrassed and instead focused on the mission at hand. Liz sighed when she thought that he was being a bit sensitive, she patted a small hand on his thumb digit. He looked to her in shock as she hummed a small tune to herself.

He was about to open his mouth when he heard, "DAD!"

"Oh for the love of Selene!" he heard Liz growl in annoyance as Bumblebee stood up, carefully maneuvering with Liz in his servo as Russell ran past to his father, "I want to keep him safe for the love of-"

"I'll get the human clear, and then you and I can take down the fugitive, Sir!" Strongarm stated before continuing on her run for Russell.

Bumblebee shouted at her running form, "Strongarm!"

Sideswipe appeared a few seconds later, following Strongarm and Russell into the fight, he was in his alt mode. Bumblebee and Liz watched with slight annoyance as they watched the scene unfold. Both, in unison, sighed, "Scrap."

Underbite launched himself at the t-rex, who recently got to stand up and glared at the incoming threat. It stepped to the side, allowing Underbite to land roughly onto the ground. It launched and landed on Underbite's back. Bumblebee took off running after the three, Liz in his servo. Protected by the firm but gentle grip, she felt a bit safer with Bumblebee holding her.

He punched it near it's helm when it stated, "Guess Chompazoids ain't so tough."

"Or Dinobots ain't so smart," Underbite retorted, then it bit onto the t-rex's right arm, making it whimper in pain.

Before it was launched behind them, doing flips on the ground. Bumblebee and Strongarm managed to get themselves to the side, but Liz saw that Russell was in danger. Her heart beat harder in her chest as she saw Sideswipe come in and swoop Russell out of danger.

She let out a sigh of relief as Sideswipe went to find Russell's dad, Liz then heard Underbite sniff at the beaver's which were made out of metal. Strongarm and Bumblebee were observing, but she could feel something was about to change.  
"Oh cute," Underbite commented happily, wagging it stumpy tail at the metal. It ate a couple and glowed purple again, Liz heart plummeted as she saw that he was stronger, but he forgot one beaver.

He picked it up when Strongarm shot at it, shattering it to pieces shouting, "Let's do this!"

"Strongarm!" Bumblebee shouted at the police colored robot, Liz still in his servos, her presences made him feel a bit calmer, as he tried to stop Strongarm, "No!"

Underbite glared at the three of them, Bumblebee instantly felt protective as Liz shivered slightly at the glare. It was evil and foreboding. He pushed Strongarm slightly covering Liz, "Go! Go! Go!"

They started to run away from the charging Chompozoid. Bumblebee covering her fully from Underbite's sight, making the young woman stop shivering. He sighed in relief as he kept running, pressing her against his humming spark. Heat enveloped her as she felt his spark beat, her heart seem to beat with his spark at the same rhythm.

Liz saw Sideswipe transform in front of the dinner which they were heading straight for, Sideswipe spoke to the window where she saw Russell's father and Russell staring at the sight. Then the green t-rex launched and landed on the back of Underbite, shouting as it punched at his helm, "You! Bit! Me!"

Liz stared at the scene with a sort of amazement as Bumblebee let her down, she jumped down from his servo and landed lightly on her feet. He turned to the two robots fighting, "This is a disaster."

He then turned to the two robots who stood beside him outside of the dinner, asking in a annoyed tone, "Why didn't you stay put like I said?"

Strongarm replied, "I am trained to serve and protect, not stay put."

"But you seem like a Rookie, and rookies take account of safety of both fugitive and themselves," stated Liz, causing the robots and humans to look at her, "What? I was a police officer for at least two years."

"That mouthy Mini-Con," Sideswipe then spoke up, causing the attention to divert from Liz to Sideswipe, he visabbly shuddered from the memory as he added on, "My audio receptors were starting to melt."

Bumblebee stared at the two before he walked into the dinner's doorway, he called out to Russell's dad, "Human."

Russell's dad pointed to himself, as he replied, "Denny."

"Where's the safest place around here?" Bumblebee asked, staring at Denny.

"Um," Denny replied thinking, before the lightbulb click in his brain, "There's some caves down by the river."

"Take Russell there," Bumblebee told Denny, he turned to the three outside, "Sideswipe and Strongarm, take Liz with you too."

"Sir I wanna help," Strongarm stated, "Teach me, like Optimus taught you."

Bumblebee froze before he yelled in frustration, "I'm not Optimus!"

"It's too bad," Sideswipe remarked to the situation, earning a look from Liz which read 'not a good time', "Because we could really use a Prime right about now."

Liz then looked at the battle which turned out to be Underbite on top. He held the green t-rex above his head. He called out to the t-rex, "Urgh, I was hoping to work in a-uhn, one rep max."

"But you're the one who's gonna," Underbite threw the green t-rex in their direction, roaring, "Feel the burn!"

As it came closer to the dinner, Liz froze afraid for Denny and Russell. Bumblebee grabbed her gently making her squeak in alarm, as he shouted, "Brace yourselves!"

"RUSSELL! DENNY! DUCK!" Liz screamed at the dinner, as Bumblebee and the other robots ran away from the oncoming dinosaur, Bumblebee looked to see the humans duck as the green T-rex landed nearly on top of the dinner, causing Liz's eyes to open wide as she saw the T-rex roll away from the diner to show a slightly busted window where the two human males were just standing beside them the green t-rex destroyed a wall, "NO!"

She started to struggle out of Bumblebee's grip, Bumblebee gripped a bit frimmer on her form as she struggled but was still gentle, he told her, "It is not safe, we'll have to wait until Underbite is gone."

"My family is in there, I'm not going to abandon them," she growled to Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe stared at the two in amazement from there hiding spots.

"We aren't abandoning them," Bumblebee retorted, his Optics were entranced by her fiery green gaze, "We are just...waiting until it safe for both of us."

"Well, if your not going to help," Liz remarked squirming from his grasp, "Then I'm doing it by myself."

She jumped down from the servo and landed lightly on her feet, she weaved her way away from their sights. Bumblebee groaned, "Can this day get any worse?"

The four of them notice Underbite leaving jumping over a scrap pile, onto the road. From the scrap pile, scrambled out Liz who ran into the wreckage of the dinner. She mumbled to herself, her eyes wide as she called out, "Russell? Denny? You guys okay?"

They poked their heads out from the window that she was leaning in on, Liz smiled as she launched at them bringing them into a hug. She let go as Strongarm walked over and asked, "Are you alright, human Denny?"

"It's just Denny," Denny replied to Strongarm in a sort of daze, Liz sighed in relief as she heard the rest of the sentence, "And yeah, thank you."

"Aw, look what that monster did to my stuff!" Denny cried out, he whimpered as he saw the beheaded beaver. Liz and Russell looked at eachother worriedly as the others came into a three by three circle.'

Bumblebee looked to Liz as she checked Russell over, he asked the other three, "Is-Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine, lieutenant," Strongarm replied, then she looked over at the green t-rex, "Except maybe the fugitive."

"Hey! Don't call him that, if I do recall," Liz stood up to Strongarm, "He did make Underbite stop chasing you, after you made him angry."

"I was only doing my job," Strongarm tried to defend.

"Just saying, 'don't make assumptions unless you want unnecessary issues to arise'," Liz stated with a shrug, Strongarm thought about what the young woman said and nodded in understanding.

"Where did you learn that?" Sideswipe asked, kneeling so his optics could look at Liz's eyes.

Liz smiled and replied, "Stories."

"Ah, you mean the stories of Jökull," Denny remarked, smiling, "You tell those the best."

Russell nodded, "I love the one where she tricks the loch ness monster into telling the truth and the one where she tricks Loki!"

"Ah 'Tricksters can be trapped in a trick as well as knowing the trick'," Liz smirked.

Russell laughed before his laughed was cut off, when the green T-rex flipped onto his feet as he cried out, "Round Two!"

He then looked shocked, he was looking at Liz, who was giving him a 'WTF' look, as he looked around for Underbite. The green T-rex then asked confused, "What happened?"

"Underbite tossed you like a lob ball," Strongarm replied to the green T-rex with no emotion.

"Anyone get hurt?" The green T-rex asked, concern in his voice.

Strongarm shook her helm before replying, "Nope."

"That's a first," The green T-rex remarked, rubbing his helm in surprise.

Liz spoke up, her eyes scaling up and down the green T-rex for injuries, "Are you okay?"

"Um," The green T-rex replied, "Yeah, I think I am."

"That's good," she commented with a smile, she placed a hand on his pede, "That means you don't need to see a….medic? Hey, Bumblebee you guys use medics right?"

"Um, Yeah we do," Bumblebee replied.

"Guess that means I could be of assistance if your injured," Liz chuckled at the robots astonished faces, she looked at them, "What? I have been in a lot of situations, this doesn't at all surprise me."

" _True child,_ " Liz's eyes widened for a second before she closed them in annoyance, she rubbed her head but that wasn't noticed by the robots or the humans.

Sideswipe stole the attention away from Liz as he asked, "It's strange that Underbite took off. There's still plenty of metal here."

Bumblebee noticed the skyscrapers as did Liz, she noticed how his body looked when the sun hit it. It was kinda beautiful in her opinion, but she had to stay focus on where the large rhino robot would be going next. Crown City.

"He's heading for that city," Bumblebee pointed to the city with his thumb digit, "Those Skyscrapers."

"We should call the cops," Russell ran up beside Liz, "The Army!"

"No, no more humans can get involved in this," Bumblebee replied

Liz nodded in understanding, "These robots could be experimented on if found, and trust me. That isn't fun at all for anyone."

Russell cringed as though he was remembering a memory that wasn't as all pleasant. He told her in a whisper, "I know."

Bumblebee began to look at the female to see a long scratch mark showing form her shoulder, his optics narrowed slightly in surprise by the scar. As Denny came up beside Russell staring at him, "Those buildings in Crown City? There are tens of thousands of humans in them!"

"Then I'll have to stop him before he ever gets there," Bumblebee replied selflessly, gaining a slight flutter in Liz's heart.

"Just let me transform, sir," Strongarm stated, "And I'll come with."

"Strongarm, you need to understand," Bumblebee told her, "None of you are suppose to be here. Optimus said this was a mission for me."

The green t-rex then transformed into a black and dark green robot with blue optics, he pounded his fist together as he remarked, "Well, I want another shot at that muscle head."

"You can't let some criminal ride with you!" Strongarm exclaimed.

"I'm not a criminal!" the green robot remarked in shock before he scratched his head, "At least, I don't think I am."

Sideswipe then whispered to Strongarm, "Bet that's what they all say on the prison ship."

"I'm not letting-," Bumblebee stated, but he noticed that Liz was staring at him leaning onto his pede slightly.

As Liz climbed onto his pede, the green robot cut Bumblebee off, "I'm going. And if you don't like it, you can try and stop me."

Bumblebee looked at the large green and black robot, before Liz spoke up, "He could be a great asset Bee. Think about it, if Underbite gets more metal into his jaws you're going to need all the strength and muscle to stop him."

Bumblebee narrowed his optics at the large robot, before Denny spoke up, "I'm going too."

"As am I," Liz spoke up also, she followed Denny to the blue pick up truck.

Russell shouted behind them, "Dad! Liz!"

"We both know a shortcut to the bridge," Denny told Bumblebee.

Liz then chimed in, helping Denny with the trailer and blue pickup truck, "And who is going to keep him out of trouble if you are going after Underbite? I'll watch his back, besides Russell will be protected from the fight."

"Your no fun Liz," Russell pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Liz snorted, as she pushed the trailer slightly away from the blue pickup truck, "I just want to preserve your innocence."

"Lieutenant, if you're taking those three-," Strongarm started.

"Fine," Bee sighed in defeat, looking at Liz and Denny, but he then turned and told the Strongarm and the other robots, "But no Cybertronian forms. There could be boats on that river, witnesses on the shore. We need to look like something humans will accept. We need to be robots in disguise."

He then turned to Liz and Denny and asked, "Do you store any other vehicles here?"

Denny and Liz nodded in unison and smirked at each other before leading the robots to the fixed cars and half destroyed ones. Liz was working on them when she was eighteen but stopped and went to school. Bumblebee told Strongarm, "Find one. Hurry."

The young cadet smiled and hurriedly ran to find the perfect vehicle for her. Liz spotted one and darted from there gazes, but she still heard Bumblebee ask Sideswipe, "Sideswipe?"

She heard and saw Sideswipe cross his arms and reply, "I'm good."

She popped the hood before she waved her hand in Strongarm's direction, she stood by the vehicle. Strongarm walked over and smiled, "You have 'law enforcement' written all over you."

She scanned the vehicle in a blue light before she replied to Liz, "Thanks for helping me find my vehicle mode."

Liz shrugged, "No problem. Besides I want to save more lives than lose them."

Strongarm nodded before Liz disappeared and revealed herself back with the group. Smiling ear to ear she walked to Bumblebee who touched the right side of his helm, he called out, "Bumblebee to Fixit, come in."

"Fixit here, sir," Fixit rolled in and was bringing a cart with wheels. It trailed behind him as he dragged the cart.

Bumblebee looked at Fixit confused, which made Liz look at him with a look of happiness at his cute face, he asked, "Fixit? What are you doing?"

"Answering your call," Fixit replied, he then chuckled as he placed down the handle of the cart, "And I'm supposed to be the one with the faulty hiring Uh, whining. Wiring!"

"No, I mean," Bumblebee started to stammer, causing Liz to giggled as he sighed, Bumblebee looked at her as though she was an angel for a second, Liz didn't noticed, before his gaze locked onto Fixit's, "Uh, never mind. Any progress on the stasis cells back at the crash site?"

"Yes, I've repaired one cell," Fixit replied, showing one of his digits.

Liz smiled as Bumblebee remarked, "You didn't have to come here to tell me that."

"Oh. Well, oh sure," Fixit replied, a little sad, but then he picked up the handle and started to roll away with the cart, he told Bumblebee, "I'll just go back to the ship then, and take these capture devices with me."

"Wait!" Bumblebee shouted at Fixit who stopped, Fixit smirked when Bumblebee asked, "'Captured devices'?"

Fixit threw at him a stick of somesorts, with two gold ends. Bumblebee twirled it in the air gracefully catching it and making Liz nearly drool at the sheer power and grace Bumblebee had, but she kept her awe in check and simply stared amaze. Fixit then somehow knew that someone was behind him and threw them a blue stick, it was Strongarm who caught it. He told both of them, "Just point or throw."

Liz smirked when she saw Bumblebee asked with a smile on his face, "So, what did you choose?"

Strongarm then transformed into a mix of jeep and truck. Liz smiled once the transformation ended and Russell muttered, "Yowza."

"Fixit, back to the ship and get that cell ready. Russell, stay here with Sideswipe," Bumblebee told the respected people/robots. To help get the point across that Russell shouldn't follow, Liz eyes bore into Russell's her look was her 'Listen-to-orders-or-i'll-kill-you' glare. Russell gulped and nodded, which Bumblebee noted, to make Russell listen make Liz glare at him, he then turned to the others, "Everyone else, we're a team now, and we're all that stands between Underbite and the loss of a lot of innocent lives. So let's do what we got to do. Roll up and Roll out!"

As Bumblebee shouted his last sentence a pause went through the air, before a dog started to bark. Everyone gave confused and 'WTF' looks at Bumblebee, he coughed when Liz gave him a sympathetic look, "I'll work on that last part."

He transformed and Liz jumped into his open door, she landed into the passenger seat. Which when he was done, he drove off. Followed by Strongarm, then Denny, and then last but not least the green robot with no name became his T-rex form and charged behind them. Getting approved looks from Russell, Fixit, and Sideswipe.

* * *

With quick directions and going way past speed limit, Bumblebee, Liz, and the others made it before Underbite showed up. Bumblebee made Liz go into Denny's truck before hiding with the others. Liz jumped out of the vehicle moments later when Underbite appeared skidding to a stop on the road. He stared at the bridge but it seemed that he was losing power as his body glowed and he nearly collapsed.

Bumblebee appeared in front of Underbite, the gold on the stick moved and Bumblebee stared at it for a second before pointing it at Underbite, "Sorry, Underbite. This bridge is closed."

Seconds after Bumblebee spoke, the green and black t-rex barrelled and threw the weaken Underbite in the air. He landed hard on the ground, but Liz narrowed her eyes more. The more the enemy looked weaken, the stronger they were. At least from what she learned, Strongarm's stick became a blue crossbow and she fired heavily on Underbite with blue ion blasts. Bumblebee took noticed and used to his advantage the weaken Underbite as he tried to defend himself from the blasts. He pointed his stick which sparked up a light blue lighting, he aimed it at Underbite and it hit him hard. Tasing him. Denny watched with horror in his eyes as Liz understood what happened, even though it wasn't a very fair fight. Liz could understand what was happening and why the Autobots were doing what they could to stop him. He didn't want to come peacefully and now they were going to pay the price.

Bumblebee smiled before he praised to no one in a happy and laughing tone, "Fixit, you are my favorite Mini-Con."

Then the weapons malfunction, making the attack stop. Underbite recovered, with some smoke coming from the blasts, and roared at Bumblebee, who's stick was still making light blue sparks while Strongarm's crossbow also made light blue sparks. Bumblebee growled at it angrily before he gritted his dentas and growled, "Fixit, I'm rethinking my rankings."

Liz charged forward to Bumblebee's aid, as Underbite walked forward. Roaring again, Liz slid underneath his open legs with ease. She flipped in the air and landed in front of Bumblebee's pedes. He picked her up gently in one fluid movement, covering her again from the look that Underbite was giving them.

"I need a little iron to get my full shred back," Underbite growled at Bumblebee, he then looked at the metal city behind him as they backed up onto the bridge, "And I don't really care if I have to go through you to get it."

Bumblebee gritted his dentas tighter, hoping to protect Liz from the oncoming danger he brought her closer to his chassis in a attempt to protect her from the sight of Underbite. Strongarm ran forward and stood beside Bumblebee on his left side. She told him, "Ready for your back-up plan, sir."

"I don't have one!" Bumblebee shouted, he then passed Liz into the servos of Strongarm ordering her, "Take Liz and get out of here!"

Grimlock landed behind them, asked them, "Why don't we start punching and see how it turns out?"

"It's better than no plan….," Liz trailed off as she stared at Denny who honked his horn and drifted the car to the right side of Bumblebee, "...great."

Denny shouted though the driver side of the window, "Take your best shot, you overgrown….schnauzer!"

"Not helping Denny," Liz told Denny though the servos of Strongarm, as to prove her point Underbite roared at Denny and started to make his advance.

A couple of seconds after the roar, a screech of tires made everyone turn to see a red ferrari that looked a lot like Sideswipe's paint job with a familiar boy inside the passenger seat. Liz's mouth dropped when they skid infront of them showing the rest of the Breakfast beavers, Russell climbed out of the window, pointing at the trailer of metal beavers once Sideswipe skid to a stop, "Come and get it!"

Underbite looked at the beavers before saying, preparing to pounce, "Just the pick-me-up I was looking for."

Sideswipe hurriedly sped away into the forest, making the Chompazoid pounce on the ground with nothing in it's jaws. Russell popped back into the seat as the Chompazoid transformed and chase after them into the woods. Bumblebee looked at the retreating forms of Russell and Sideswipe in amazement.

Denny shouted in fear, "RUSTY!"

Everyone dropped their mouths at what Liz did next, she jumped out of the servos of Strongarm and landed in a crouch on Denny's truck's roof. Bumblebee was about to reprimand her when he heard a terrifying growl come out of the girl's mouth. She flipped into the passenger seat of the truck, as she told Denny, "I'll kill Russell when we are done and he's safe. Now drive."

Her voice was terrifying calm and dangerous, causing Strongarm and the green and black T-rex/robot to look at her in amazement. Denny agreed, "Make sure you keep him alive."

Liz nodded before she poked her head up from the truck looking at the surprise robot's look, "Bumblebee, Strongarm, and T-rex robot, we need to follow Underbite to keep him away from Sideswipe. He's strong but if he gets his hands on the rest of those beavers. We're all screwed."

"My name is Grimlock," the green and black T-rex told Liz.

Liz shrugged, "Whatever."

Bumblebee nodded at what Liz was saying, before he told the others, "Follow me."

He transformed followed by Strongarm who both took off with Denny and Liz following, then Grimlock who followed close behind. They followed the two's tracks and before long Liz knew where they were going, "Okay, I won't kill him."

"Why?" Denny asked, as he tensed his body up.

Liz jumped to the back trailer of the pick up truck, saying as she went, "They're going to the quarry."

Liz hung on to the trailer as they burst through the bushes that surrounded the clearing noticing how Underbite was near the edge. Liz smiled at Russell, who would get a small lecture about safety and be hugged to death, before all four of them hit Underbite. Liz gritted her teeth when Underbite pushed back, not wanting to go into the quarry. Bumblebee shouted, "Give it everything you got!"

Everyone made a dust cloud making Liz jump out to join, she pressed her shoulder. Using her unusual strength to push Underbite slightly, she used the rage she felt when Underbite attacked Russell to fuel her strength. She grunted when she felt him move slowly to the edge. Bumblebee shouted, "Everything!"

More pressure was brought on by Sideswipe as he joined the fray, Grimlock shouted, "This is awesome!"

Liz saw him move slightly more to the edge and add another dose of pushing. Before she saw him grab some beavers from the trailer that Sideswipe had on him still, he glowed purple again gulping the beavers down. He roared as he threw them all back, all except Denny's blue truck. The others bounced but Liz went forward than back and grabbed onto the ledge. She used all her strength against Underbite so she hung on the edge with a tight grip. Russell shouted, "LIZ!"

Everyone looked at Underbite as he position himself in front of the struggling girl. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock watched as Underbite shouted, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

He picked up Denny's truck, which Denny whimpered, and flipped it upside down, Underbite asked in a cocky tone, "Who's the boss now, huh?"

"DAD! LIZ!" Russell screamed, running towards the two as Liz slowly pulled herself up only to be picked up by Underbite's claws.

He picked her up and placed her in the trunk as Bumblebee, who transformed, shouted, "Fall Back!"

The other robots transformed and took a few steps back as Underbite bragged, "Who's rough? Who's tough? Who's huge?"

He started to destroy the car by pushing it together like it was pancake. The truck started to crinkle like tin foil causing Liz to be pushed up against the back wall of the truck. She closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't jump without severe injury, and begged mentally someone to help, little did she knew that her fingertips were glowing a purple, silver, and blue from her plea. She heard Bumblebee shout, "No!"

Before she heard a gasp, and the crinkling of metal sounds stopped. She opened her eyes to see Underbite staring at a giant red, dark blue, and silver robot with light blue optics full of wisdom and leadership. The robot's optics narrowed slightly in challenge causing Underbite's optics to widen slightly in realization. The mystery robot threw Underbite into the quarry causing sounds of metal on earth before it all stop. The robot picked up the truck as she heard a groan from Underbite, "Ow."

Her eyes set onto the blue optics of the red, dark blue, and silver robot, she wondered to herself, " _Who are you?_ "

"Dad?" she heard Russell asked quietly as though fearing the worst had happen, "Liz?"

Mystery robot turned around and gently lowered the severely damaged pick up truck. Denny and Liz jumped out as Russell tackled them into a hug. She let go a couple of minutes later allowing Russell to hug his father a couple more minutes before Bumblebee called out happily, "Optimus! You are alive!"

She looked at Optimus before she saw Bumblebee asked, "Are you alive?"

"That is unclear. But I do know that I cannot maintain my presence on Earth for much longer," Optimus replied to Bumblebee's question, he looked at the other robots before telling Bumblebee with a smile, "You have found an excellent team."

Strongarm stood straighter before bowing at Optimus, making Liz believe he was a legend as Sideswipe shrugged with a small and cute smile. Bumblebee remarked, "We, uh, we found each other, actually."

"Together, you will confront many challenges," Optimus told the team, his eyes setting on each of the bots. No one noticing how Liz's hands started to glow light blue, purple, and silver. Optimus continued as he set his optics on Liz for a second, noticing how her body was charged with power, "The forces facing Earth are immense and formidable. But I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today."

"But we needed your help, Optimus," Bumblebee told him, a bit sad, "We'll always need your help."

"You are ready to lead, Bumblebee," Optimus assured the yellow robot, "Do not doubt yourself."

"Will I see you again?" Bumblebee asked.

"I am not certain," Optimus answer became vague again, "The universe has a plan for me, but I do not know what it is. You will prevail, Bumblebee. You must."

He then faded with a light blue but he mouthed something to Liz. Who's hands slowly dimmed, she went onto one knee from exhaustion causing everyone to stare at her. She muttered, "I understand."

She stood up straighter before smiling at the others, "Now since were done with that issue, what are we going to do with Underbite?"

* * *

Everyone was working onto moving the Alchemor's supplies into the Scrapyard along with putting Underbite into a stasis cell. Which Liz understood what it's purpose was when she asked if it would hold him in. They were loading up some wires and other metal onto the trailer of the newly fixed truck. Which only took a couple hours for Liz to do, the sun was setting making Liz's hair turn into a fiery blaze. Strongarm and Sideswipe were busy helping out with the moving of supplies as Grimlock watched as the stasis cell closed with a hiss. Fixit moved along telling Liz what parts were what. Bumblebee walked up to the three as he asked Denny, "Are you sure you're okay having us move our command center onto your property?"

Liz nodded as Denny replied, "Our place is a much better hideout for you than the woods."

"And Liz and I can help you keep your cover," Russell exclaimed excitedly before he settled back and remarked cooly, "Um, if, you know, We're not doing anything else."

Bumblebee smirked as Strongarm smiled, Grimlock walked over causing the two robots and three humans to look at him with a confused look, he asked, "You're not gonna make me go back to sleep, are you?"

Strongarm opened up the rulebook, making Liz read it over her shoulder, "Protocol thirteen, section nine says prisoners must be-"

Bumblebee cut her off with a servo, before smiling at Grimlock, "Consider yourself on probation."

"But sir!" Strongarm exclaimed in shock, as Liz smiled as the book was soon gone.

"Yeah!" Grimlock shouted as he picked up Strongarm, he started to dance with her, "I'm on probation. Yes, on probation."

"Hey!" Strongarm shouted getting out of the robot's grip.

He then asked, scratching the top of his helm in confusion, "Uh that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, it means that you can help the team out," Liz replied as Bumblebee walked up to Sideswipe, "Like volunteer work to clear your name."

"Glad you're with us, Sideswipe," Bumblebee remarked drawing the attention of Liz and the other two human males to the conversation.

"For now," Sideswipe replied coolly as Bumblebee began to walk away to some crates, he then grunted catching two metal pieces from the ship.

"As your senior officer, I order you to take this equipment-" Strongarm started to order.

Sideswipe dropped the two pieces of equipment with a grunt, he responded, "You don't give me orders."

Fixit then rolled in, "Excuse me, these are very delicate. I don't know if you've studied the science of 394J receptors. Their construction is really quite interenting-internest-interesting!"

Denny reached down and grabbed Russell's shoulder, who grinned realizing the action and grinned at the his father. Bumblebee saw that Liz was lifting a piece of heavy equipment with some difficulty and helped her with it. She sighed before following him behind the two males. He placed the equipment down before realizing that Liz was leaning onto his pede. Her exhaustion was evident on her face and body but she was still trying to help.

"I-We won't let you down, Optimus," Bumblebee stated to the stars above, then he sighed staring at his new team, "And if I say it enough, maybe I'll actually believe it."

Bumblebee heard a small giggle from Liz from his sentence, he looked to her in shock before he asked, "What's so funny?"

She pointed at Grimlock, "That."

Bumblebee, Denny, Fixit, and Russell looked over to where Liz was pointing to see Grimlock hugging Strongarm and Sideswipe. He was singing a song, "I'm on Probation. I'm on Probation."

* * *

Liz went into another fit of giggles from the look on Bumblebee's face when they arrived and managed to hide the control center from sight, before she heard Russell tell her, "Lizzy! I found something that I think you'll want to see!"

She turned to see a guitar in the corner, Liz's eyes lighten up in both excitement and reckonization, "Russell, where did you find that!?"

"In the musical isle," Denny replied, he grabbed it and handed it to her.

Strongarm asked, pointing at the orange guitar, "What is that for?"

"Music or Entertainment," Bumblebee replied, as Liz strummed the guitar. Sideswipe and Grimlock stared at the instrument with amazement.

She smiled, "Remember this song Russell?"

She started to strum to the song, Russell smile widen as did Denny. Russell nodded, "Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips."

She winked at him and Russell smile widened to the fullest, Denny's eyes widen. While the robots looked confused. She paused, and stared at the robots and Denny, "Do you mind….?"

Denny eyes closed as he nodded, he opened them with a smile, "Go on. Show them what you got."

Her eyes sparkled as she closed her eyes, as she sat down onto a stool, she started her intro before she started to sing, "When life leaves you high and dry. I'll be at your door tonight, if you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights. I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well. When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from more, if you need help, if you need help. Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well."

She started to play the hook, "Give me reasons to believe, that you would do the same for me."

She then stood up from her stool, that everyone took a step back, she twirled in a circle still playing her guitar and singing, "And I would do it for you, for you. Baby I'm not moving on I'll love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You would never sleep alone. I'll love you long after you're gone. And long after you're gone, gone, gone."

She smiled more as she stopped twirling, she walked forward to the bots with a smile on her lips, "When you fall like a statue I'm gonna be there to catch put you on your feet, you on your feet. And if your well is empty not a thing will prevent me, tell me what you need, what do you need."

She played the hook as she stood still right in front of the autobots, "I surrender honestly, you've always done the same for me. So I would do it for you, for you."

"Baby I'm not moving on," Grimlock smiled along with Sideswipe and Strongarm, Fixit was already with the other two humans humming to the guitar. Bumblebee tried not to focus on her but listened quietly, "I'll love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You would never sleep alone, I'll love you after you're gone. And long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Russell and Danny leaned in as she crouched over the guitar, letting her hair fall over her eyes as she played, Bumblebee found his optics on the girl's hunch form, "You're my backbone, you're my cornerstone. You're my crutch when my legs stop moving. You're my head start, you're my rugged heart. You're the pulse that I've always needed."

She smiled ear to ear as she tapped her foot to the ground as she sung strumming the guitar, "Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating."

"For you, for you," She looked almost directly at Bumblebee's optics but she was staring at the autobots eager and happy optics, "Baby I'm not moving on. I'll love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You'll never sleep alone. I love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. Baby I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone. For you, for you. You will never sleep alone, I'll love you long. Long after you're gone."

Bumblebee kept staring into her eyes as she jumped onto a nearby trampoline. She smiled as she sung while jumping, "Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum baby don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you."

"And long after you're gone, gone, gone," she sung as she jumped into the air twirling and doing at a flip, "I love you long after you're gone. Gone. Gone."

Everyone clapped as she opened landing onto the earth, she opened her eyes to see Bumblebee looking at her. She turned away as she saw Sideswipe walking towards her, he bent down and asked, "Did you have any mech friends? Because you sure have a pretty voice."

Bumblebee froze for a second as Sideswipe smiled at Liz, Liz stammered blushing pink, "W-w-well….n-not r-really."

Bumblebee spark clenched suddenly at the thought of Liz kissing another male, as Denny chuckled, "He tried to swoon you with a kiss and what does she do Rusty?"

"Denny!" Liz shouted, as her face turned crimson in embarrassment.

Russell laughed, "Lizzy punched him in the nose, knees him where the sun doesn't shine, and then does a roundhouse kick knocking him out."

"That was when I was in college guys, COLLEGE," she sarcastically told the two snickering boys, she muttered at the end of her sentence, "He was lucky."

Sideswipe laughed, "I didn't know you had it in you, you little spitfire."

"S-spitfire?" she sputtered at Sideswipe.

"Yeah," Sideswipe shrugged as Strongarm looked to him in amazement, "You are fiesty and are what most people call a spitfire."

Russell and Liz made eye contact before they both started to laugh, confusing the robots. Liz went to the ground, hitting it with a fist. Bumblebee started to chuckle as Strongarm and Sideswipe rose a optic ridge in confusion. Russell held his sides as he started to cry tears of happiness, "Music lady!"

Liz stood up and dusted her pants off, still laughing, "Russell, that was one….customer…."

"Sixty two, and counting," Denny chuckled.

"Huh?" The robots chorused together.

"Nicknames for Lizzy," Russell told the rest of the robots.

Bumblebee nodded as his team chorused there amazement and understandment. Liz eyes started to water as she laughed harder, she couldn't help it. Their faces were priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(S1, Ep3) Trust Exercises:

Liz sighed as she watched the truest exercises between Strongarm and Sideswipe. Liz was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jean shorts, she had a pair of blue tennis shoes as her hair was loose. She knew this would end with someone getting hurt, most likely her. She glanced over to see Bumblebee and Grimlock trusting each other enough for the trust fall. She looked as she saw Strongarm fall onto the ground.

She grunted from the fall before stating, "Sideswipe! You're supposed to catch me. That's the whole point of a trust exercise."

Suddenly feedback squealed into the open air, making Liz cringe from annoyance and pain, so did Strongarm as she growled in annoyance, "Aw! Now my comm unit is busted."

"Oh, sorry," Sideswipe replied back annoyed and sarcastically, "Maybe when it was my turn, you shouldn't have let me fall. Three. Times. In a row."

"That's because you weren't falling correctly," Strongarm defended herself.

Liz then piped in with a question, "How can one not fall correctly?"

Both didn't acknowledge her, but she saw a familiar woman with silver eyes stare at her from the shadows of the forest. Making her stand up in warning, she looked at the others before her gaze focused on the woman again.

She spoke softly, "Come with me, my child."

Liz looked as Sideswipe taunted Strongarm, "Why don't you demonstrate how to fall right, your dictatorship?"

Liz stood up and begun to walk in the direction of the mysterious woman but the two robots nearly squashed her when fighting, making her take a few steps back. Automatically Bumblebee's voice entered into the area, "Hey! Hey! Knock it off! These exercises are important. Plus, watch where you step! You nearly killed Liz!"

The two turned down to look at Liz, who waved at the two, before looking at Bumblebee. The three beings dropped their mouths at the sight. Bumblebee was being carried by Grimlock, bridal style.

Grimlock smirked as he added on, "Yeah, why can't you guys take anything seriously?"

To add on to that cute and adorable factor, Bumblebee looked at Liz who starred shocked at his predicament before remarking in a flustered tone, "Oh, uh, yeah, um, ahem."

The two robots chuckled as Bumblebee was let down by Grimlock, Liz walked off to the mysterious lady before she heard Bumblebee telling the others, "If we're gonna work together to recapture all the escaped Decepticons, we have to learn to trust each other."

Bumblebee looked at the two before he noticed something, he saw Liz looking at nothing but was walking away into the shadows, he opened his mouth when he heard Strongarm taunt, "I do trust Sideswipe….to mess up."

He sighed, doing a facepalm moment as the two begun to fight, grunting at each other, before he called out to Liz, "Liz! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Said girl asked, looking up from her walk to stare at the cute and adorable face of worry from Bumblebee, "Oh, I was just going to take a walk away from those two."

She turned away shouting over her shoulder, "And don't worry, If I see any strange vehicles call you. I'll be back to base shortly!"

Bumblebee opened his mouth but she disappeared into the shadows, he got interrupted by Fixit who spoke over the comm units, "Fixit to Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grim. Grim. Grim."

A banging sound came from the other side as Bumblebee responded, "Go ahead, Fixit."

Fixit responded, "Can you circle back to the Scrapyard? There's something I need to show you."

"On our way," Bumblebee replied, he looked to where Liz was for a couple of seconds before telling the other three robots, "Now let's see if we can all make it back in one piece."

He transformed and rode off to the Scrapyard, the others stared at his retreating form with annoyed look except for Grimlock who smiled as he remarked, "Don't feel bad. It's not that easy to be a model teammate like me."

Strongarm and Sideswipe easily transformed and rolled quickly away, rubbing off each other as they went. Grimlock followed seconds later with a roar. Little did they know that a wolf robot that resembled a werewolf picked up the scent from some dirt and remarked, "Autobots and a human."

* * *

Liz managed to catch up to the mysterious woman, she looked at her features. She was a pretty tall lady, standing about five foot eight. The woman had raven black hair, like the night sky. It also was starting to swish in the wind, she could see some silver flecks that look like stars in the night sky wisp. The woman had a silk skirt of silver with a silver shirt. On her back was a black bow with a black quiver, several arrows were in the quiver. Liz landed her gaze onto the woman eyes, they were silver like the moon.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked as she walked with the woman with black raven like hair.

The woman smiled, her silver eyes shining in the darkness of the forest, "I would like to take you to a place where your other chosen goddesses and god want to meet you. After all, I am just a messenger."

"You're Selene, aren't you?" Liz questioned the woman, "The wolf mother."

"Indeed, I was hoping you would catch up," the woman, Selene, chuckled, "Though I go by Artemis also, most know me as Selene."

Liz bowed in front of the goddess, "It is a pleasure to meet you Goddess."

Selene waved her hand, "No need for formalities, after all you are just as a royal as I am."

"What?" Liz mouth dropped, "No need to disappoint you your highness, but I am just a werewolf."

"You are not," Selene mouth turn into a frown, "Why are you doubting yourself when a god and two goddesses have chosen you to help them in the war against Chaos?"

"The Chaos Bringer?" Liz asked, worry laced onto her features.

"Yes, Loki has begun his return with Shades," Selene told Liz, who eyes widened as she continued, "He also has gotten the alliance of a enemy you have never heard of before. Unicron."

"So, what has that got to do with me?" Liz stated, before pointing at her clothes and body, "As you can see, i'm not a good hero material."

"Oh but you are," Selene smiled at Liz, "Who else would we choose to save the world?"

"Oh I don't know, an actual person or werewolf that has trained over six million years," Liz shrugged.

Selene smiled, "So much like your mother. Liz Amelia Roberts."

"You knew my mother?" Liz asked, her eyes landed on the Goddess's form.

"Indeed, she served Nike as your father served me over four million years ago," Selene smiled, as Liz sputtered, "You are so much a Gypsy like your mother, but a werewolf like your father. Surprisingly giving you two goddess to serve for, but as I said. You have catched the eyes of another god."

"So if I calculated this right," Liz remarked sarcastically, "I would be serving two goddess and a god to stop Loki and Unicron, whoever he is, from plunging the world into chaos?"

"Exactly," Selene smiled

"Excuse my language for a moment Goddess," Liz told Selene, before shouting, "But how in the powers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades am I going to accomplish defeating two gods and prevent a war, that probably will never end!"

"You'll figure it out, after the proper training," Selene remarked.

Liz looked at Selene, as she asked in confusion, "Training?"

"Here we are," Selene told Liz as she showed a couple of caves. She touched the wall outside of the caves.

"Some caves," Liz remarked, before she asked, "Who are we meeting here anyways?"

"Go in and find out," Selene smirked before pointing at the largest cave.

Liz looked at Selene with a look of confusion before focusing on the cave entrance. She took a deep breath before walking into the dark space. She followed the pathway, she looked around where she saw the pathway she was walking on was worn down by centuries of feet both wolf and human. She turned around to see that Selene was no longer in the entrance of the cave, she looked back into the darkness and let her senses roam.

Liz managed to get to the end after figuring out what she was looking for in the darkness, ivy covered the entrance of the room and she pushed it lightly out of the way. Once she did she stepped through and couldn't believe her eyes.

The cavern was full of life, deer to bears roamed the area where she was station. None of them lifting a head to her. Trees and Ivy, along with moss covered the walls of the cave as in the center. The center was a clearing and to the right of the clearing was a river teeming with fish. Liz's mouth dropped when she saw three beings in the clearing. She pinpointed Selene, her raven black hair with silver flecks were easily spotted. Though the woman on her right and the man on her left were a puzzle.

Liz kept walking to the clearing, the woman on the right of Selene had her black raven hair into a tight ponytail. She also seemed pretty tall, around five foot ten and half. She wore some fashionable armor as though she was a woman knight walking out of a fairy tale, along with the long silver boots. Her form was like an hourglass, like Selene, and she wore a weapon on her side. It had a black sheath but she could see the silver sword dangling in the sheath. Through her eyes took Liz another minute to stare, her eyes were a vibrant dark violet color. Like the flecks in her eyes.

Liz gaze landed onto the only male, she could guess was the god in the group. He stood about six foot two, clearly standing over the two woman. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with black shorts. He also had a pair of black tennis shoes and a black leather jacket. He had black hair, with vibrant blue eyes. He reminded her of some of the robot's optics, how they seemed to glow in the dark with knowledge.

They gave her warm smiles and stood in front of Liz, who only stood five foot eight and a half. She looked at each person, before whispering, "Who are you?"

"Selene, you didn't tell her our names?" The woman with violet eyes stared at Selene

"Wait a minute, your Nike aren't' you?" Liz asked, looking at the woman with violet eyes, "The Greek Goddess of Victory?"

"Indeed I am," the woman, Nike, smiled.

"You may not know me," the man remarked, causing Liz to divert her attention from the two goddess to the man, "So I'll introduce myself, my name is Primus."

Liz looked at him for a second before the look of 'lightbulb' went off in her face, she told him, "You are the cybertronian god of life, aren't you?"

"Indeed," the man, Primus, smiled, "You met some of my brethren lately, the Autobots, am I correct?"

"Yes, though I have a question about Optimus Prime," Liz asked Primus, "Why did we see him when he is dead?"

"For he is not dead, he is under guidance and training by the other primes," Primus remarked, "You also played a key role in showing him to the others."

"Me?" Liz asked, pointing at herself, "But I don't have powers like my mother. I'm just a werewolf."

"No," Liz and Primus turned to face Nike, who again spoke, "You have the powers of us three. Though Primus is Cybertronian, he is the one who, with the help from the other primes, defeated Unicron. The Chaos bringer. While Selene and I defeated Loki together. The three of us have trapped them so they could never escaped."

"Though Loki and Unicron have commanded their shared champion to destroy Earth," Selene finished, earning a shocked look from Liz, "Who, without another champion to defeat him, will accomplished just that."

"Still why me? The last time I was in the war, was when the last battle happened," Liz spoke, "The Shades have stayed silent and have not caused much chaos lately, so why now?"

"Apparently when the last battle, ending your parents lives, happened," Primus spoke, "The Champion that they killed had a son who didn't want to become the champion of Loki and Unicron. Though the plans have been foiled multiple of times, they have finally managed to get the son to agree to become a champion with force."

"That's not how championship works," Liz told the god and goddess, "Both parties must agree willingly for the full force of championship."

"Indeed, that's why we called upon you to help us in freeing the son and stop Loki and Unicron from taking over the world," Nike replied.

"You said I had powers," Liz told Nike, Selene, and Primus after a long pause had taken the cavern, "What are they?"

"You have all our powers," Primus remarked, "The silver magic belongs to Selene, the violet magic belongs to Nike, and the light blue magic belongs to me, Primus."

"So will I hone them in or something?" Liz asked uncertainty.

"Absolutely," Selene replied, "We are going to train you under the circumstances of a champion."

"So do you want to become a champion Liz?" Nike asked, "After all it is a choice, not a requirement or necessity."

A pause took over the group, before the air seemed to charge with energy as Liz replied, "I will do what I can to stop Loki and Unicron as a Champion of Selene, Nike, and Primus."

"Very well," Nike replied.

Primus smiled, "Along with your powers you will be accepting gifts from all of us."

Nike stepped forward, a sword in hand. It had a silver hilt with wrapping of black around the hilt. At the end of the hilt was a purple gem. The silver blade was four feet and had greek letters engraved onto the blade. Liz read them as Nike handed it to her, "Victory always."

Nike then remarked as Liz looked at her once she took the sword and the black sheath that came with it, "Victory will be needed, the sword will do no harm to any of your kind but the enemy."

Nike stepped back as Selene came forth with a black bow, along with a black quiver with one arrow, the bow was carved with greek letters which read, "The Moon will Hunt."

The goddess smiled as she remarked, allowing Liz to adjust the bow in her grip, "The bow will always have unlimited arrows, making the moon the ultimate hunter."

Selene stepped back, allowing Primus to smile and step forward, "Though these weapons are older and cannot be seen. I give you two gifts, armor and the heart."

He presented the two items. The armor was made with Liz's favorite colors, blue and black. It had leggings and chest, nothing was too bulbous or big. It looked like a one piece suit, the blue was the main color with black accenting. There wasn't a helmet, and a small hole that was barely seen was near the butt area for her tail.

Liz stood taller as Primus touched her chest, right where her heart was. Liz gasped as she felt heat burn from within her heart, she touched her chest as she went onto one of her knees. She stared at him once the burning sensation started to subside, as she asked in a raspy voice, "W-what...was t-that?"

"That my champion, is the mark of the heart," Primus responded with a smile, "If you touch it, all the items will disappear and reappear at command, it appears on the collarbone and the chest of your wolf form. It can also contact us, if you need to talk to us. Also the mark is going to help you, in the end."

Primus stood back standing with the two goddess who stared at Liz, her eyes set onto each of them, before she stood straighter. She grunted as she touched the mark and the objects disappeared from her grip. She looked at them before smiling, "I'm guessing I'll find my way back here huh?"

"Indeed, for this very cavern leads to the Scrapyard," Nike smirked, as Liz's mouth dropped, "Don't look to shocked child, it's always been here."

"How? I mean-what-I mean, ugh!" Liz threw her hands up in frustration, "Goddess and Gods are so confusing, anyways how do I get there?"

"Through that hole," Selene pointed at a hole that was hidden by ivy, "It is time for our departure."

"Goodbye," Liz whispered as Nike disappeared in a shower of violet, Selene followed next in a shower of silver, Primus smiled at her before disappearing in a light blue orb and disappearing.

Liz walked to the hole, she moved the ivy away before she paused. She looked behind her for a second to see Optimus Prime standing there. He smiled before he faded away in a light blue hue. Liz's mouth dropped before she closed it, looking around at the peaceful setting she smiled to herself. She walked through the tunnel, as it opened up into two isles in the scrapyard. She looked behind her, where the hole was a mirage of rock, before walking into the Scrapyard, she thought to herself, " _Well, Liz you're a champion now. Let's make Selene, Nike, and Primus proud._ "

* * *

"Search instruments have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here, and it appears there might be intact stasis pods as well," Fixit told the team of robots, as Liz walked in. She walked passed Grimlock and straight to Bumblebee.

"Some easy captures would be nice," Bumblebee remarked with a sigh, before he turned to Liz, who leaned onto his left pede, "Liz, what are you doing?"

"Leaning on you," Liz remarked, causing all the robots to look at her and the two human males as she continued, "Besides I just got here."

"Mayday! Mayday!" A man shouted through a radio, earning everyone's attention to Fixit.

Fixit replied happily, "Ooh! We're intercepting an Earth-based radio signal."

"This is Captain of oil tanker Windward off coast of Crown City," The man called out, "We are under attack by what appears to be a shark, but it's bigger than any I've seen, and it looks to be made of metal."

"Decepticon," Strongarm told the conclusion that everyone was thinking.

Liz let out a breath, "Thought that sharks don't attack humans on purpose."

"My crew has evacuated to lifeboats," the man spoke, "Please send assistance immediately!"

"Oh boy, if a human heard that your job just got twice as hard," Liz winced in sympathy for the difficult challenge.

"The Alchemor's prisoner manifest lists a Sharkticon aboard," Fixit stated, earning him Liz raising her right eyebrow, as he threw to Bumblebee the 'Capture device', "Here's your capture device, sir. And it will work this time."

Bumblebee caught the device, but looked at it skeptically before he asked tentatively, "Are you sure?"

"Not really," Fixit chuckled.

"That's wonderful," Liz sighed, before muttering to herself, "A device that may or may not work against a metal shark. Just great. Just great."

Bumblebee sighed before he asked Denny, "Denny, do you have a boat Grimlock and I could tow to the water?"

"Take your pick," Denny gestured to the stacked up yellow speed boats, Liz smirked at Denny who winked at her.

"You and the Dinobot?" Strongarm hissed making Liz and Bumblebee look at her.

"Grimlock proved to me earlier today that he can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork," Bumblebee told them, not noticing how the robot behind him was dancing in happiness, Liz started to stifle a laugh from the look the two passed and the Dinobot dancing behind her, "You two will check out those fugitive signals. Together."

Bumblebee looked at Grimlock, who gave a serious look, as he leaned down and picked up Liz. Liz mentally squealed in delight as he carried her to one of the boats. She smiled as he transformed into his alt mode.

"Yeah," Grimlock whispered as Bumblebee backed up to Liz, Liz looked up as he pointed at the two robots, "Work on that teamwork."

She hooked the boat up to Bumblebee, Bumblebee revved the engine once before Liz walked off into her corner of the scrapyard, he pulled up beside her, remarking, "We'll be back before you know it."

"I know Bee," Liz responded, "I will probably be going with Strongarm and Sideswipe, see how bad they'll mess up."

"Come on, Liz, you know they can do it," Bumblebee told her, Liz rose an eyebrow before he remarked, "I hope."

"See you Bee," Liz waved as he went with Grimlock to stop the Sharkticon, as she turned around to the others.

"The Stasis pods are at grid 4023, vector 7650," Fixit told the two as Liz walked in, "Oh and bring me back something, will you? A rock or a soil sample or-"

Sideswipe transformed and quickly drove away, leaving a dust cloud behind him. Liz started to cough, before Strongarm and Liz started to chase him. Fixit shouted behind them, "Uh, have a great mission! Soil Sample!"

Strongarm open a door for Liz as she jumped into her alt mode, they both rolled after Sideswipe and onto the mission.

* * *

"Where'd you learn to drive a boat?" Grimlock asked as they sped through the water on the little boat.

"I've spent a lot of time on this planet, remember?" Bumblebee replied, before he added on, "But I-I'm thinking were not positioned right."

Indeed they weren't, the two robots were at the back of the boat, making the tip of the boat go high into the air. Thus causing the motor to work twice as hard, but they were moving at a fast pace to the oil tanker. Which was in the distance.

Once the boat was parked, they started to explore and hunt for the sharkticon on the abandoned oil tanker. Once they were on the deck, Bumblebee stated, "No humans or Sharkticons in sight."

"Too bad," Grimlock sighed, before he showed his closed fist, "I was hoping for some punching."

"Earth bodies of water are incredible, Grimlock," Bumblebee told Grimlock, staring at the water with awe, "A-and they're filled with more kinds of life then you can imagine."

Suddenly the two lurched forward from something hitting the ship, rocking it side to side. The two robots peered over to see a shadow of a submarine in the water, swimming away from there sights. Grimlock smiled as he punched his fist together, "I can't wait to punch some water life."

Bumblebee gave a sheepish smile and a wary look at Grimlock at that comment.

* * *

"This is the total opposite of the right way," Sideswipe complained, making Liz squeeze her eyes shut in annoyance.

They were driving down a dirt road, Liz was sitting in the passenger side of Strongarm. Luckily she grabbed a pair of earmuffs but those didn't last very long to the annoying argument. Strongarm and Sideswipe were driving down the road and into the forest side by side.

Strongarm snarkily remarked, "You wouldn't know the right way if it hit you in your optics."

Suddenly Sideswipe transformed, which Liz clambered out of Strongarm quickly. Sideswipe complained, "You're never gonna treat me as an equal, are you?!"

"And you're never gonna take me seriously, are you?" Strongarm asked once she transformed. Liz face palmed herself, while shaking her head.

Sideswipe gave a look that no one could see before quickly stating, as he walked off in another direction, "I'll comm you when I find something."

"We can't split up! Lieutenant Bumblebee was very specific-," Strongarm tried to reason from the retreating form of Sideswipe, Liz shook her head as Strongarm tried to use her damaged comm, "Sideswipe? Sideswipe! Stupid comm unit."

"Hey," Liz remarked, "If we find something one of us can go hunting for Sideswipe, but I don't want to be out here with a escape Decepticon on the loose. One who could be extremely dangerous and unpredictable."  
Strongarm transformed and opened her passenger door again, allowing Liz to climb in before going the opposite way that Sideswipe went. Both on the lookout for the Decepticon and Stasis pods.

* * *

Bumblebee and Grimlock watched as the mystery submarine rammed itself onto the ship, Bumblebee grunted as he tried to gain his footing from the rocking of the ship. Grimlock peered over and stared at the retreating form of the submarine. He smiled as Bumblebee came over, he saluted, "Excuse me."

He jumped over as Bumblebee shouted, "Grimlock, no!"

He transformed into his T-rex form and landed on top of the light blue submarine, who started to thrash from the unknown weight. Grimlock started to ride it like a human does a horse as it started to swim faster.

"This isn't teamwork!" Bumblebee shouted at Grimlock, before he started to hit his capture device, "Come on, come on!"

He grunted as the mysterious submarine hit the side of the ship, causing him to drop his capture device. It rolled slightly away from Bumblebee, who peered over at Grimlock to see how well he was doing. Gimlock seemed to have the most fun, as he cheered in happiness, "Whoo! Yeah! Hyah! Come on, that's all you got?"

The Submarine spoke, which made Bumblebee and Grimlock believe it was the Sharkticon, it ordered Grimlock, "Release m-me, surface creature! I do not wish your vile stench to cling to my exterior."

"Vile sten-?" Grimlock began to question before he was thrown into the air, being bucked off from the Sharkticon, "Whoa!"

He landed into the water, he floated for a second as he began to grunt trying to keep his head above the water. Though he couldn't make it, and slowly started to sink into the water. Leaving a few air bubbles. Bumblebee shouted, "Grimlock!"

Bumblebee turned away from the railing and charged towards the capture device, but paused when the alt mode of the Sharkticon rose above his head. The Sharkticon transformed into his robot mode and landed onto the capture device, shattering said device. Bumblebee glowered at the Sharkticon as it growled at him, showing all its teeth and its taller height.

Bumblebee muttered, "Kinda wish I was a bigger Bot."

* * *

"Who does that punk think he's-" Strongarm muttered, as Liz sighed and leaned into the seat, they were driving until they stop.

Liz opened the passenger side of Strongarm's alt, she closed the door, allowing Strongarm to transform. Strongarm and Liz gasped at the newly found Stasis pods that seemed intact. The two jump down, Liz jumped several times to get down but managed, they looked at the stasis cells before a russell in the bush and a crack of a twig caught the two's attention. Liz followed Strongarm as she brought out her weapon and proceed with caution.

The two walked in on a gray Decepticon with a wolf tail and wolf ears, he had his back turned to them as he told the stasis cell, "Prepare for freedom, brother."

"Claws in the air!" Strongarm shouted, startling the Decepticon into turning around, he had yellow golden optics and a wolfish face also making Liz stare at him in amazement.

"Hello, sister and pet," the Decepticon remarked, Liz sputtered at the insult forgetting all the awe she had, as he continued, "Did you fall out of the sky too? I'm so glad we found each other."

"First off I'm not a pet you little-" Liz growled out, about to kill the Decepticon on the spot for insulting her.

"Calm down, Liz. Decepticon fugitive," Strongarm told the Decepticon, "By the order of Cybertronian Legal Code section three zero five, you are hereby-"

Liz was backing up as he was walking closer to Strongarm, she managed to hide into the shadows but still watched. The wolf looking decepticon remarked, "Huh, of course. You're confused. I wasn't a prisoner on that ship, I was a guard."

Liz narrowed her eyes at the suspicious alibi the Decepticon gave them, as she thought, " _Then why did Fixit ever mention it? He said he was a the Minicon on the ship, if he had a guard-wait why would they need a guard if the Decepticon was in there staisis cells unless he's lying! He is one of the Decepticon fugitives!_ "

Though before Liz could give the warning to Strongarm, Strongarm remarked, "Fixit never said anything about a guard being on the Alchemor."

"Fixit, heh, yes," Liz noticed how he looked away, she assumed the Decepticon was a he, before he looked back, "Well, he wouldn't have known. I was in stasis also. My pod was programmed to wake me in case of a riot."

"They why would you have a Decepticon Logo?" Strongarm looked at him as she asked, her gun pointed downwards as she questioned.

" _Don't point it down Strongarm! He's lying at your face!_ " Liz opened her mouth to warn her robot ally, her warning planned in her head.

The Decepticon automatically replied, before Liz could warn Strongarm, "You're very well trained, asking excellent questions. The logo is meant to confuse the other-"

He then roared and attacked Strongarm, Liz reached her hand to her mark before she willed herself to mask her scent before running away, keeping her eye on the attacks. He swiped down at Strongarm who ducked and tried her damaged comm, "This is Strongarm! I'm under attack-!"

She tried to run as she used the comm, when the Decepticon got closer she tried to do a roundhouse kick to his helm. He caught her leg, making her shout, "Hunh! My location is-whoa!"!"

Her call was cut off short as she was thrown in the air, she was airborne for a couple seconds before colliding with the side of a rocky part of a hill. She groaned in pain as the Decepticon smiled, Liz ran fast away as he chuckled going after Strongarm. Knowing she couldn't defeat the decepticon alone, she ran towards the direction of the scrapyard. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't followed before she walked off the edge of a small cliff.

She fell down the small gorge, landing on a few rocks in her path before she stood up. Her arms and legs were cut and she could feel her wrist throbbing. Probably sprained. As she stood up she grunted before falling over, her left leg was on fire. She mentally sighed, " _Great, it's going to take longer to tell the two at base with me and a maybe broken leg._ "

She grabbed a long stick, stuck it under her right arm. She stood up and leaned all her weight on her right side and the branch. Before limping back to the Scrapyard as fast as she could.

* * *

Sideswipe arrived back at the Scrapyard in his alt mode, before he transformed back into his robot self. Fixit and Russell ran down the ramp as Sideswipe asked them, "Liz and Strongarm aren't back yet, are they?"

"Listen, Sideswipe-" Russell tried to tell the red Bot.

"Oh, and I didn't find any stasis pods," Sideswipe interrupted Russell, telling Fixit, "Your equipment must be zotzed, motormouth."

Fixit gave him a unimpressed look as Russell shouted, "Sideswipe!"

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Strongarm called in," Russell replied, "It sounded like she was in trouble, but it was too hard to hear. We couldn't tell if she and Liz were still together or not."

"Plus her comm stopped functioning and I can't track her or Liz," Fixit added.

Russell then accused, "Ugh, you three, split up, didn't you?"

"Scrap," Sideswipe muttered, looking away from the two in guilt.

"I'll notify Bumblebee immediately," Fixit remarked.

"I'll handle it!" Sideswipe told Fixit.

He turned away until a voice stop him in his track, "No, WE'LL go."

The three turned to see Liz limping and using the stick as a crutched, blood dribbled down her leg and dropped on the ground, she limped to Sideswipe and removed the stick from her grasp, leaning her weight onto Sideswipe. She sarcastically remarked, "Well, Fixit I got you a sample. It's not a soil sample but it should justify."

"What happened to your leg?" Russell asked, running over to Liz as Fixit rolled to grab the stick.

"Long story short," Liz told Russell, "A gorge and I met, the gorge won."

"You and your sarcasm," Russell sighed.

"I've had a few years to become totally fluent in said language," Liz smirked as Russell tried to help her, "It's quite enjoyable."

She then turned away from Russell and focused herself onto Sideswipe, "Besides if I can't go, I can atleast give you info on there general whereabouts and the fugitive. Which I can tell you right now that he isn't at all friendly."

* * *

Bumblebee and the Sharkticon pushed off each other, grunting with effort. Bumblebee landed on his two pedes as did the Sharkticon. The Sharkticon snarled, "You have forced me to walk on two legs, like some foul land-dweller. How dare you?!"

He charged at Bumblebee, both grunted as they made contact. Before Bumblebee landed on his back and kicked the Sharkticon over his helm. He stood up on his two bedes as the Sharkticon landed in some of the cargo the ship carried. Bumblebee remarked as the Sharkticon was covered up by the white and orange cargo, "I didn't realize it was an issue."

The Sharkticon roared as it threw the offending cargo on itself away, Bumblebee grabbed his blue gun and fired at the Sharkticon. The Sharkticon grabbed some Cargo and held it in front of him as it shielded him from the blasts. It shattered from the shots and he grunted from the shock.

"Listen, Sharkticon-" Bumblebee started to speak, but was rudely interrupted.

The Sharkticon interrupted Bumblebee, "My name is Hammerstrike. Cybertron's most feared pirate and soon the ruler of all this planet's seas."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Bumblebee replied to the boasting the Sharkticon made before he told him, "Look, surrender now, or when my partner returns, you'll probably take a beating, then surrender."

Hammerstrike then threw a container and a lifejacket, Bumblebee ducked the conatiner and tried to aim on the Sharkticon. Yet the lifejacket the Sharkticon threw knocked the weapon out of Bumblebee's grasped, making him gasp and dropped his mouth in shock.

"Surrender to the likes of you?" Hammerstrike taunted, before it snarled, "I would never be able to show my fins in the Gorgian Depths again!"

He then charged beginning to swipe at the yellow and black Autobot, who ducked under each swipe. Bumblebee then rolled away as the Sharkticon brought his large clawed servo down and got to the railing of the ship. He gripped the edge with both servos as the Sharkticon charged before grunting as he kicked the Sharkticon into some piping, using the railing as a base.

"I'm sure that would leave a big hole in your social calendar, but we are still bringing you in!" Bumblebee told the down Hammerstrike, still holding onto the railing, he then muttered over the edge, "Any time Grimlock."

Said Dinobot was looking at the underside of the Ship, he jumped up but with his weight he sank. He then jumped and waved his arms around like crazy, trying to swim to the surface but yet again failed as he slowly sank back to the bottom. He looked at the underside of the ship again before a purple fish swam up to his muzzle.

"What are you looking at?" he asked the purple fish, who gave him a large bubble and swam away.

On the ship deck the Hammerstrike and Bumblebee were still fighting, the Sharkticon swung its tail at Bumblebee, who caught the tail, the Sharkticon then yelled, "Release me! You are not fit to touch my tail!"

Bumblebee then flipped the Hammerstrike over onto his back by moving the tail, he managed to grab onto his blue gun while keeping his grip on the Sharkticon. He smiled as it cocked and slowly charged, "Guess you took a beating after all."

Sirens alerted the two robots, Bumblebee commented, "Huh?"

The two saw police boats roaring at the ship, Bumblebee loosened his grip and the Sharkticon took the advantage by swinging its tail. Knocking Bumblebee to the ground, he grunted from the shock as the Sharkticon stood over him. He then picked him up and spoke to him face to face, Bumblebee leaned back with a fearful look at it's sharp pointed teeth, "Even in your element, I am your superior. Do not pursue me, or I shall prove it again."

Hammerstrike then lifted a free servo to his nostrils and sniffed himself, he groaned, "Now your ground stench will be on me for weeks. Feh!"

Bumblebee groaned as Hammerstrike threw him on the deck, before the Sharkticon jumped over the edge and transformed into the submarine. He dived into the water and disappeared before Bumblebee could look over the edge and see where the Sharkticon went. He called out, "Grimlock! Can you hear me? Can you get to shore?"

* * *

Bumblebee returned with the boat before he transformed, he saw the base was empty but didn't notice that Liz was underneath Fixit's seat, fixing her cuts and bruises with a first aid kit she had in her trailer. Which she had since Russell was staying in Denny's trailer because she was a woman and he was a boy. She heard Bumblebee asked, "Where is everyone?"

Liz moved quietly as Fixit replied, "Oh, uh, let's see, Denny Clay went for supplies, Cadet Strongarm and Sideswipe are still out on alignment-advisement-assignment and i'm not sure where Liz or young Russell are. So how did your mission go?"

Liz stood up with a lot of effort as she watched the scene unfold, Grimlock passed by soaking wet. Bumblebee remarked as the three watched, "Well, Grimlock got a bath out of it."

"I need to know more about Sharkticons so we can predict where this one might go next," Bumblebee told Fixit.

"Huh, let me see," Fixit then turned around as Liz stared at the writing she heard Fixit read the writing, "Salium removal, scar data, self repairing actualizer. Speaking of which, did I tell you about the time I got my head stuck in a-"

"Focus," Liz and Bumblebee remarked at the same time, Bumblebee looked at Liz as Liz kept reading the Cybertronian writing, he saw the bandages on her arms. Once he remembered that he didn't see the cuts before on her arms, he narrowed his optics in confusion.

Before he could say anything, his attention went back to Fixit as the log passed by some information, Liz muttered, "Shadowcasting, what?"

Bumblebee's optics widened in realization as Fixit read, "Uh, Shadow casting-Ooh, Sharkticons."

Liz looked more at the writing as Fixit read to Bumblebee, "The database says Sharkticons live in highly viscous fluid environments, can swim at high speeds, and have multiple rows of sharp teeth."

"Sounds like a shark to me or worse a Megalodon," Liz shivered in fear, which the motion caught Bumblebee's optics.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Bumblebee remarked, "Okay, so Hammerstrike wants to control this planet's oceans, but why would he start by attacking an oil tanker? Unless he wasn't initiating his campaign just yet. He was trying to recreate his home environment!"

"So he was trying to make an oil spill?" Liz asked, she then shook her head causing the two to look at her, she continued in a factual tone, "If he did that, he wouldn't have nothing to rule. All life requires clean water to survive, thus if he poisons the water with oil. Everything would die, including humans if we couldn't cleanse it in time. We need to stop him before he causes more damage to the marine life and other types of life and quickly."

"Your right Liz, Fixit," Bumblebee called out to the Minicon, as he turned his gaze away from the woman, "Run a search. See if there are any other nearby sources of crude oil."

"Oh, there's a shore, shore, short, shoreline refinery within just a couple of miles of here," Fixit replied.

"Human personnel?" Bumblebee asked.

"Mm-mm," Fixit replied, shaking his head, "Fully automated."

Bumblebee then walked away as Liz leaned against the instruments with both hands, her leg throbbing with pain. She gritted her teeth before she called out to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee stopped before turning around, Liz smiled at him before she shouted, "You and Grimlock be safe!"

"We will," he promised before he started to walk away, he waved at the now dried Grimlock who transformed and walked up to him. Liz sighed before she slunk down onto the floor.

Grimlock told him, "Sorry about before."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Grimlock," Bumblebee told the larger robot, "But keep in mind, just because you've taken the first step doesn't mean you've won the race."

"Okay," Grimlock smiled in reply as he asked, "How many steps are there?"

Bumblebee sighed in exasperation, Liz smiled at the interaction. As the two left, she called up to Fixit who began to work on fixing something, "Hey Fixit?"

"Yes, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz," Fixit smacked himself in the chassis yet again from his glitch, he then shook his helm before he asked, "What is it Liz?"

"Do you mind helping me with my leg?" Liz asked, before she nibbled her lip, "It's getting worse with pain."

"Oh, you should've told someone," Fixit replied, as he lowered the platform before he rolled over to her aid. He help her sling her arm over his shoulders as she stood up.

She replied, "I didn't want to bother anyone at the time, we have two decepticons on the loose so no one can help me right now without them getting distracted from their mission."

"Well I can," Fixit smiled, he then help her walk down the ramp before they found a chair for her to sit in. She sat in the chair as he asked, "Now where does it hurt?"

"My left leg, I think it's either the tibia or femur," Liz smiled before telling him, "I know you don't know much about our body structures and functions but thank you for helping me."

"It's the least I can do," Fixit smiled, "After all, you seem to be helpful enough for us and no one as helped you enough it seems."

"Still," Liz then grabbed his servo causing him to look at her, "Thank you."

* * *

Sideswipe rolled on the dirt road with Russell in his passenger seat, he felt absolutely awful for leaving Strongarm. If he didn't leave her, Liz would not be injured and Strongarm not captured. Thankfully with the intel that Liz gave, they were on a dirt road that led to a cabin, he asked, "Where are we?"

"An old ranger station. See?" Russell pointed at the paint cans on the side of the cabin, "Glow-in-the-dark paint. Rangers use it to mark off-limit areas during hunting season."

Sideswipe then commented, the red sign on his steering wheel glowing every time he spoke, "But no sign of Teamy McTeamwork."

Russell did a groan and sigh as he opened the passenger door, he walked to a old ranger pick up truck. Where a tow chain for off road cars in snowy weather was dangling, Russell picked up the chain before he commented, "Someone's been here recently. This chain snapped clean."

He then stared at the skid marks on the ground, he then commented about the skid marks also, "And from the skid marks, it looks like the truck was yanked around by something big."

Russell then skid down the slope and went back into Sideswipe's passenger side. The two rolled away and went in the direction Liz told them, Sideswipe then remarked in a sad tone, "Won't matter if we find Strongarm. She'll still treat me like scrap."

"My dad always says, 'You wanna get respect, you have to give respect.' One of you just has to take the first step that's all," Russell told Sideswipe, he then added, "Like when Liz told me a story between Jökull and Kai. Jökull is a werewolf and Kai is a vampire, two sides that hated each other."

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked as they drove.

"Well, Liz told me that Jökull and Kai were always arguing," Russell told Sideswipe, the story unraveling as he continued, "Until Jökull checked on her pack one day, what she didn't know was that an army of monsters that wanted revenge were coming after her pack to plunder and terminate all her pack members. When Kai stumbled upon the plan he ran to warn Jökull, he found her in time and told her the monsters plan. They both decided to work together to stop the leader of the monsters from completing the plan, with a trap."

"The two set up the trap with ease and with a little help from the wind and luck," Russell smiled as the story seem to catch the interest of the Cybertronian, "They caught the leader in the trap. The two became great friends after it. You see you seem a lot like Kai, Liz told me he used to be a thief and didn't take lightly to the laws and rules while Jökull was supposedly the delta of her pack and had to follow rules, she reminds me a lot like Strongarm. Loyal and follows the rules."

"Hm," Sideswipe replied as the two fell silent once more, his thoughts going to the story that Russell learned from Liz.

He thought to himself, " _Where did she learn good stories? Including ones full of meaning?_ "

* * *

Strongarm groaned as she onlined her optics slowly to see a blurry view of the Decepticon that was chuckling.

"You still don't understand. I want to help you," The Decepticon told Strongarm, "I'm sorry I lied. I didn't know if I could trust you. Yes, I am Decepticon, but I've changed."

"Into a kidnapping Decepticon?" Strongarm venomously hissed.

She struggled in her restraints, which was a chain with a lock on it, the Decepticon told her, "I apologize for the things I've done, but I can never go back to Cybertron. I'd be locked up again, just the way you wanted to jail me before I could explain anything."

"I was just-," Strongarm tried to reason herself but was cut off by the Decepticon.

"But on this planet," the Decepticon told her, "I can begin anew with fellow prisoners who feel the same way. In peace. Now, is that so wrong?"

Strongarm looked away, slouching her shoulders for a bit. She was in a wooden tent made out of large branches and twigs woven together tightly. In front of Strongarm and the tent opening in the bushes were Russell and Sideswipe, who drove quickly and quietly over. He whispered to Russell, "I don't trust him. He's too cool. Kinda remind me of someone."

"So, what do we do now?" Russell asked.

"If I was half the criminal Strongarm thinks I am, I'd just walk away," Sideswipe told him.

Russell then gasped before running in the direction of the old ranger station, Sideswipe quietly shouted to him, "What are you doing?"

"Making you a criminal," Russell told him in a whisper, Sideswipe gave him a confused look as he waved his arm, "Come on!"

Russell and Sideswipe ran in the direction of the old ranger station quietly.

* * *

The factory of the shoreline refinery was very silent as Grimlock made a small hole in the wall for the two to climb into. Once they were inside, Bumblebee and Grimlock looked around. Bumblebee then told Grimlock, "Okay, we split up, just for now. If you find Hammerstrike, what do you do?"

"Start punching," Grimlock answered with a small innocent smile.

Bumblebee gave him a look, and Grimlock fixed his answer, "Call you, then start punching."

Bumblebee gave a look of thought before it was shaken out of him by the sound of metal clanking on metal. The two gasped in shock before running at the source of the sound. The Sharkticon muttered as the two sneaked up upon it, "Forced to walk the land twice in one day. Thank the currents others can't see me now."

"Huh?" Hammerstrike heard the sound of them getting closer before he got charged by the two robots, "What?!"

Grimlock and Bumblebee pushed Hammerstrike onto a pipe as Hammerstrike tried to fight back, both sides grunted as each side fought. Until the pipe cracked open a foot away spilling oil on the floor. Grimlock and Bumblebee yelled out in panic as they tried not to fall in the oil. Hammerstrike thought skated with ease over the oil spill his speed picking up as he continued to skate.

* * *

Strongarm looked at the Decepticon as she told him, "But giving you a second chance isn't up to me. I'm just a cadet./ My superior officer would have to beh tone to-"

"I would love to meet your superior officer," the Decepticon interrupted her, he continued, "And the rest of your squadron. How many of you are there? Where are you based?"

"We're just over by the-wait," Strongarm caught herself as she asked the Decepticon, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Another voice that caught Strongarm and the Decepticon's attention floated over to them, "I see you found an Autobot. Can I get in on a little payback?"

The voice belonged to Sideswipe who was wearing a yellow glow-in-the-dark painted Decepticon symbol. He stared at the Decepticon who stared at the yellow decepticon symbol before smiling and speaking, "Greetings, brother. I'm Steeljaw and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ahem, I'm Grimbee," Sideswipe caught himself from exposing his true self and continued in the disguise voice.

"I am glad you are free, Grimbee," Steeljaw told the disguised Autobot, "Step into the light and join me."

Part of Sideswipe's disguise started to loosen as he quickly took notice of it, he asked, "What, uh, What happened to your mark there, uh, Steeljaw? Ahem. Brother?"

"I destroyed it and its tracking mechanism," Steeljaw replied, "The Autobots mustn't capture me before I can prove to them that I have reformed and want to live here now, peacefully. As I'm sure you do too."

Strongarm heard a sound as she looked down to see Russell with a crowbar in his hands as he creeped to her position, she whispered to him trying not to alert Steeljaw, "Get out, go!"

Russell ignored her and put the crowbar in the lock, he started to lift the crowbar up to try to break the lock. Sideswipe noticed how Russell was doing his part of the plan and continued his role as Grimbee.

"Me? No, no, I'd never give up doing crime things," Sideswipe told Steeljaw with ease, playing the role he continued, "No, besides I hate the Autobots, especially know it all cadets, am I right?"

"Oh, cadets can be wonderful if used properly," Steeljaw replied, he seemed to catch the drift that he was being tricked but continued the conversation, "Tell me more about yourself, Grimbee. How were you captured?"

"How was I captured?" Sideswipe repeated the question before he answered, "Well, it, uh it was a dark and stormy night."

The lock opened with a loud click, alerting Steeljaw. He averted his attention away from Sideswipe, who believe was Grimbee, and snarled at Russell and Strongarm. Strongarm gasped at the sudden change of attitude.

* * *

Grimlock and Bumblebee were still trying to get a footing on now slick floor, due to the oil spill from the busted pipe, the two were flailing around. Grimlock suddenly grabbed onto Bumblebee's arm and they spun in circles, Bumblebee told Grimlock, "Grimlock, let go!"

Grimlock let go causing the two to separate, Bumblebee hit into some more pipes as Grimlock landed into a pyramid of barrels. Bumblebee grunted as he tried to stand but fell onto his butt, he sighed in annoyance as he laid on his back. Hammerstrike was in front of Bumblebee and roared before charging, Bumblebee gasped before he stood up, this time not falling over. Hammerstrike was skating closer as Bumblebee grabbed a lid to one of the down barrels and threw it like a frisbee at the charging Sharkticon, he slipped on the oil again and fell. The lid flew over Hammerstrike's helm as he chuckled at Bumblebee's failed attempt to behead him.

Bumblebee got his two servos on the slippery floor as Hammerstrike skid to a stop beside him, he laughed at Bumblebee, "I never tire of watching dust-grubbers fall all over themselves."

Grimlock tried to creep behind the Sharkticon without him noticing in a weird and bizzare way but held onto a barrell in his claws. He stood still right behind Hammerstrike before going on one knee, he opened the lid to the barrell and gave a nod to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee smiled as Hammerstrike didn't seem to notice, bragging, "One more triumph of sea over land."

"One more tuna in a can," Bumblebee smirked as he insulted the Sharkticon.

Hammerstrike snarled at the insult before she started to charge, Bumblebee leapt into the air and flipped, he kicked Hammerstrike in the helm before transforming into his alt mode and ramming himself onto the Sharkticon who grunted from the impact. He shouted at Bumblebee, who was driving towards Grimlock, "Whoa-oh! Oh, surface trickery!"

Hammerstrike grunted as he was thrown off of Bumblebee's hood, who drifted across the oil, and skidding into the barrel that Grimlock had in his grasps. Once Hammerstrike was inside the container, Grimlock slammed the lid on top of the barrel before laughing in happiness. Bumblebee drove around before transforming, he stood beside Grimlock who held the barrell, "Great call, Grimlock."

Grimlock realized something and look down in sadness, Bumblebee noticed and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I never got to punch him," Grimlock replied sadly.

The barrel keeping Hammerstrike inside started to shake slightly as the Sharkticon hollered, "Ah, cheaters! You could not beat a sea champion in a fair fight!"

Grimlock hit the outside of barrel lightly causing the Sharkticon to groan in pain before going silent, Bumblebee asked with a small smile, "Feel better?"

"A little," Grimlock replied with a smile.

* * *

Russell tried to run away to the safety of the bushes since the plan had actually managed to work, but stopped when Steeljaw stood in his path asking, "What are you? Beside's strange?"

"Look who's talking!" Russell told him before running in between his legs and off into the shadows, the crowbar still in his hands.

Steeljaw turned around and growled at the insult before Sideswipe stopped him by diverting his attention back onto him, "Don't go near him, 'brother'."

Sideswipe stared at him as Steeljaw accused him, "Treachery. How like you Autobots."

Steeljaw roared as Sideswipe met him in the air, he destroyed his disguise except for the fake painted Decepticon symbol on his chassis. He pushed on the helm of Steeljaw and flipped over before landing. He landed after Steeljaw did who turned around and growled, Strongarm rolled into the tent area and tried to get off the remain restraints. Sideswipe beckoned him with one hand, Steeljaw roared before charging at him Sideswipe looked shocked before he ran to some boulders which Russell just passed seconds before he did. Steeljaw lunged at him with his claws and Sideswipe flipped, ducked, and dodged each one that Steeljaw gave him. Sideswipe then ran back in the direction of Strongarm. Steeljaw on his tail the whole time, he lunged to the side last minute as Strongarm gave Steeljaw a strong roundhouse kick to the helm sending him to a tree.

He collided with the tree hard, making the trunk break and come barreling down on Russell who was directly in its path, he gasped as Strongarm transformed and pushed him into her passenger side, "Aah!"

The tree crashed into the earth as Strongarm drove a foot away from the down tree, she let Russell out before transforming. The two robots and human looked in the direction of Steeljaw but he was gone, they heard a loud wolf howl in the distance in a ominous way. Sideswipe commented removing the facemask he had, "I have a bad feeling we're gonna see that Con again."

Strongarm growled, "I hope so."

* * *

The three returned by sundown, Sideswipe allowed Russell to leave before the two transformed. Fixit shouted as Liz was leaning against him, her right arm strung over his shoulders, "Cadet Strongarm! You're alright."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Bumblebee asked as he and Grimlock returned with Hammerstrike in the barrell.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Denny asked as he came in with his pick up truck, he then noticed Liz's eyes scrunched with pain, he asked her, "Liz you fine?"

"I'll be find, I just was going to ask you if you have a phone that I can borrow?" Liz asked, she then added, "My phone died and I need to call the hospital."

Denny nodded before parking the pickup and running in the direction of his trailer, Bumblebee looked down worriedly at Liz as he noticed that she wasn't putting any weight on her left side but turned to the two that went on the mission.

Strongarm told him, "I was having a little communications difficulty earlier, lieutenant. Nothing serious."

"Anything to report?" Bumblebee asked.

Strongarm replied, "We found some open pods, sir, and a Decepticon."

"Calls himself Steeljaw," Sideswipe added, "Says he wants to live peacefully on this planet with like-minded Decepticons, but he got unpeaceful with us pretty quick."

"Can't wait to meet him. I'll go put this one away," Grimlock told Bumblebee and the others, he smiled, "And I'll do it gently."

"The sea! It calls to me!" Hammerstrike hollered from his makeshift prison. Grimlock hit the side of the barrel, making Liz wince when she heard the groan escape from the barrel.

"If he's lying about going straight," Strongarm told Bumblebee, "We could be look at a Decepticon army trying to take this planet."

"It's all the more reason to wrap these fugitives up fast. I'll have a Fixit prep a report on Steeljaw's background. He's now on the top of our most wanted list," Bumblebee told the two robot, "Good intel, newbies. Apparently, I can send you into the field together."

He started to walk away as Strongarm looked at Russell, telling him, "Thanks, Russell, you really saved my spark back there."

"Uh, you're welcome," Russell replied.

"W-what?! Hey, I put my gears on the line for you too, you know! Fine." Sideswipe grumbled as he walked away, he then slipped on some mud, "Y-you're never gonna-Whoa! Uhh!"

"Thanks," Strongarm replied, after she caught Sideswipe falling backwards like a trust fall, he looked at her as she added, "And don't get cocky."

She helped him stand up before walking away to join the others, Sideswipe stared at her in shock before Russell told him, "That 'first step' we talked about in the woods? I think it's been taken."

Sideswipe stared at him, "And the story of Jökull and Kai?"

"I think that happened also when we were trying to capture the Decepticon," Russell replied, Liz perked up.

She asked Russell, "Russell, you told him that story didn't you?"

"Yep," Russell smiled proudly.

Liz sat on the ground, allowing Fixit to roll to Strongarm, Bumblebee, and Grimlock who were moving the Decepticon into the stasis cell. Sideswipe started to walk over to help as Liz chuckled, "I'm pleased to know you took my stories to heart. You really like it when I tell stories huh?"

"Liz you're really good at storytelling," Russell replied, then he grimace looking at Liz's leg, the lower part was starting to bulge in an area of where the bone look broken, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Wasn't your fault," Liz smiled, "If any, it would be mine and slightly the Decepticon, Steeljaw."

Bumblebee was walking by when he heard the sentence exit out of Liz's mouth, Russell asked, "How would it be slightly Steeljaw's fault?"

"I was running away from him when I fell into the gorge," Liz shrugged, "He said I was a pet."

Bumblebee unconsciously curled his left servo into a fist before he realized it was closed and unclenched it quickly. Denny came rushing back with a phone in hand, he told her, "You know the hospital number?"

"Denny, I know that number so well, it's basically engraved into my brain," Liz told Denny, who gave her the phone and she dialed the number. She put it up to her ear, as she spoke, "Hey Parker….nope, same clumsy old me. Yeah….I fell in a gorge. No. I wasn't. I swear I wasn't-Alright. Wait a second here, how did you….wow. Are you sure your a doctor and secretly are a prophet?"

The two human males looked at each other as Bumblebee gave a confused look. Liz continued after a pause, "Alright Parker, what time? Seven o'clock, that's in what? Six minutes? Forty?...Okay I'll be there."

She ended the call and looked at the confused faces of her friends, she then responded to the unspoken question, "That was Parker, she's my best friend who's a doctor. That reminds me, who can get to the outskirts of town the fastest?"

"I can take you, Liz," Bumblebee replied, he transformed into his alt mode as Denny and Russell helped Liz to the passenger side of the car.

Once she was inside, the seat belt wrapped around her as the door closed. Bumblebee rolled out of the Scrapyard at a very fast speed.

* * *

Once they were on the road, Bumblebeee asked, "What happened to your leg?"

"Do you want the full story?" Liz asked, cringing as the pain her leg got worse.

The seat belt tightened around her as Bumblebee answered, "Yes, I would like the truth."

"Well," Liz started before she began to tell Bumblebee everything happened, from when Strongarm and Sideswipe split, when they first met Steeljaw, when he attacked strongarm, ending with her running and falling down the gorge in a attempt to run from Steeljaw. Bumblebee felt a boiling anger as he drove, which made him go into a slight burst of speed, Liz felt the seat belt tighten around her in a hug. She smiled as she added, "Then when I came back to base, I had some help from Russell before he joined Sideswipe in finding Strongarm to when you came back."

"Why didn't you tell me about your injury?" Bumblebee asked, he tried to ignore how his spark seem to ache in hurt and sadness.

"You were kinda busy with a loose Sharkticon in the waters," Liz told Bumblebee, staring at the insignia on his steering wheel, "Besides Fixit helped me out a bit and I taught him a bit of our body structure as he taught me some of yours."

Bumblebee agreed with the answer but his spark still hurt, as he pulled into the driveway from giving him the directions. He told her, "Were here."

"Would you mind staying here for three minutes?" Liz asked as she opened the passenger side.

"Yeah," Bumblebee replied, "Why?"

"No reason," Liz replied before she shut the door nicely, "I'll be back."

She started her wobbly steps to the inside of the small doctor's office in the middle of nowhere. The building was made out of brick and had the hospital sign on the front. Two glass doors were opened and Liz wobbled into them.

* * *

Liz came out three minutes later, startling Bumblebee who at the time was falling asleep. She opened the passenger door with a smile, as Bumblebee asked, "You better?"

"Yep," Liz replied, "Never underestimate the powers of Parker."

"She's your medic?" Bumblebee asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"You can say that," Liz replied, looking behind her as the door closed by itself with a yellow and orange glow. Liz smiled, "But she is and always will be my best friend."

The two drove in silence to the Scrapyard, neither wanting to talk and break the comfortable silence that was growing on them. Both enjoying the other's company, the bulge on her leg was gone and her face seemed to glow as she smiled to herself. She thought as she looked at the coming stars, " _What will come next?_ "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(S1, Ep4) More than Meets the Eye:

Liz walked by with a smile on her face as she grabbed a clean silver platter, she spun in a circle. She stopped and looked at Russell, who was used one of the bridge telescopes to look over the river and see the carnival, from the Dinner. The oven dinged as she pulled out some freshly baked chocolate chip muffins. She put a pair of oven mitts on before she reached inside and grabbed two dozen of them.

She balanced them on both of her oven mitts and set them onto the countertop, she grabbed the silver platter and then shut the door of the oven. She then grabbed a muffin and placed it onto the white plate. She then opened the doors and walked to Russell place, shutting them with her foot as she went.

She could hear him sigh as she got closer, "My old friends. Fun, excitement. So close and yet so far."

"And who deals with transforming robots trying to keep this planet safe?" Liz asked as Russell turned to her in shock, "You do my friend. I got you breakfast."

"Chocolate chip muffins?" Russell asked, a smile on his face.

Liz chuckled shaking her head before she handed him the plate, "What do you think?"

Liz walked away as Russell shouted in joy before grabbing the muffin she shouted behind her, "There's more back here. Tell the Bots, I think they would like to try some of my-"

"Chocolate Chip muffins?" Denny asked as he popped next to Liz.

Liz sputtered, "How did you-yes, there are Chocolate chip muffins in the-"

Russell sighed again as Fixit rolled next to him, he tried to encourage the young member, "You know what I did for fun when I was the only conscious Bot on the prison ship? Heh, nothing. And lots of it."

Russell again sighed before he started his climb down, as Liz handed him the plate Fixit remarked, "That really didn't help, did it?"

"Yep," Liz popped the "p" and again added, "Russell, try to tell the others about the muffins, I'll get you one Fixit."

As Liz walked away Denny added, "I know a cure for boredom. There's a football field down the road where the neighborhood kids play. Why don't you check it out?"

"Uh, sorry, dad, uh," Russell stammered as he picked up the muffin with one hand, before he pointed at his head, "No helmet."

"Hm," Denny thought for a second before he had a "lightbulb" moment, Russell was lead to the Dinner as Liz came back out.

She handed a muffin to Fixit who looked at it before she commented, "You eat it, Fixit. Not study it."

"Will it kill me?" Fixit asked, staring at the muffin, "Does it have any chemicals that can cause harm to any part of my system?"

"No, just worry about eating more," Liz warned, "I don't know what a sugar high can do to a robot, but I know from experience form Russell it is not pleasant."

"I will only eat one," Fixit replied before rolling to Denny and Russell, Liz followed as Fixit took a small bite. He brightened as he swallowed, "Hey these are actually pretty good. How did you make one?"

"Lots of measurement and time," Liz smiled, before she trailed off, "If you want, I could teach you…."

"Really?" Fixit smiled as he and Liz walked/roll to the two males, "I would love to learn how to make such delicious food."

"First off, it's called baking," Liz told him, "Second off, I can teach you all I can about cooking also."

Denny placed a old football helmet onto Russell's head, who grunted before he complained, "This thing's a hundred years old."

"I know, right?" Denny replied enthusiastically, "It belonged to Bronko Kowalski, the Poughkeepsie Pile Driver!"

"Really?" Liz asked, an eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow," Fixit sounded before he sniffed the hat, he then commented, "It has a very, uh, interesting odor, heh."

He then rolled away as Liz followed behind him, she turned around to see Russell being shoulder hugged by his father as he bragged, "Your going to rule the turf."

"Rule it or eat it?" Russell asked sarcastically under his breath but Liz heard and snickered before following Fixit to the main controls.

* * *

A man kneeled onto the earth, he grabbed some grass from the ground before bringing them to his mouth. He chewed them his brown mustache bouncing as he did so, he muttered, "Hm. Nitrate levels perfect."

He stood up his dark green hat and neck chain bouncing as he did so, he wore a light green jacket with a white shirt. He also had dark green gloves on his hands and tan shorts with a key chain to the right of him. He wore a pair of sunglasses with white socks and brown boots. A golf cart was parked next to him as he boasted, "A masterpiece! No, no, no, no. A grass-terpiece!"

He laughed at his own joke before he jumped into the driver side of the golf cart and drove off, behind him in a lake a orange car bursted out from the waves of the pond and landed onto the earth. The robot looked like a lobster as he boasted heavily, "Yes! Three bodies of water crossed in twelve nano-cycles. This planet's no match for-Huh?"

In the distance cutting off the lobster looking Decepticon, the four autobots charged Grimlock transformed into his T-rex mode as Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe transformed out of there alts and into there robot modes with ease. The lobster Decepticon fired a beam from it's jaws at Grimlock and hit him square in the helm sending him flying into Sideswipe. The two made a large hole in the soil as the two groaned in pain, the lobster Decepticon boasted, "Whoo-hoo! Four more Autobot takedowns and I will own the record!"

Two guns cocked in front of him as Bumblebee and Strongarm pointed there chosen weapons at the Decepticon, Bumblebee told him, "Hate to ruin your day, Bisk, but that one you just threw is actually a Dinobot."

"Fine," Bisk told them after a slight pause, "I can still tie the record."

He fired his light beam from his mouth at Bumblebee, who screamed as he was taken down by the strong shot. Strongarm fried her weapon at Bisk, making him turn with his light beam weapon sending her flying back with a scream. Sideswipe charged at Bisk but stopped short as he realized Bisk turned his way and fired his weapon at him. He dodged to the left and Bisk followed him with the light beam, which cut two trees in half behind him. He then jumped as the beam followed below him and brought out one of his swords. Bisk closed the light beam down and brought one of his claws up to defend himself from the oncoming weapon. Sideswipe swiped the sword at Bisk who blocked him with his claw, Grimlock came from behind Bisk and swung his tail. Bisk blocked that attack with his claw, shouting, "Double-defense mode! I am a master at this."

As he spoke the last sentence he blocked another attack from Sideswipe sending him back slightly. The two continued there attacks relentlessly, but Bisk simply deflected or block there blows with his claws. Bumblebee and Strongarm stood up and stared at the scene for a second, before Bumblebee growled, "I help save the universe from Starscream, Megatron, and Dark Energon. I refuse to become the laughing stock of some bug-eyed Bot's gaming club."

He then touched the side of his helm, telling the two members of the team, "Sideswipe! Cascade with Strongarm and me! Grimlock, splash down maneuver! Go!"

The four of them enacted the plan, Strongarm and Bumblebee fired their weapons on either side of Bisk, who simply blocked the blows with his large claws. As Bisk let down his guard slightly, Sideswipe surprised him with kicking him in the face he landed and jumped back from Bisk's pede as Bisk shouted, "You think I don't know how to beat this attack? It's just up, up, left, down, claw, claw!"

Grimlock then roared before jumping into the air, he flipped in the air crying, "Cannonball!"

He flipped multiple times like a side hula hoop dance before crashing into Bisk. Hard. Bisk grunted with pain as Grimlock sat on him like a pony. Sideswipe and Strongarm walked up beside the defeat Decepticon as it's helm fell to the ground in defeat.

Strongarm stated, going down on one pede, "You are so under arrest."

"Score one more for us," Bumblebee told them, "Let's get him into a stasis cell."

The four of them lifted the Decepticon up and carried him away from the scene, the man that drove the golf cart came back to drop his mouth open in shock as he saw the large holes in the ground from where the Decepticon and the Autobot team fought along with torn areas where grass was tore up from the ground. He got out of his golf cart and went to largest hole, he then sobbed as he went onto his knees, "My grass-terpiece."

* * *

Liz watched from the trees as Russell hid behind the base pole of one of the football field watched as two boys were on the side of a girl and boy team. The girl noticed and looked at the two boys before shouting, "Hut!"

She caught the ball in her hands and dodged as two kids tried to tackle her to the ground, Liz smiled as the girl threw the ball to the boy on her team but it landed in the endzone. Russell stepped out from the pole near the ball. The boy on the girl's team shouted, "Hey, kid."

Russell pointed at himself before he grabbed the football and walked over, the boy was tan with black hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a white and blue football shirt with blue jeans and some tennis shoes, he told Russell, "We're a player short and-hey, don't you live in the junkyard?"

"Uh," Russell replied as the other boys sized him up, he stammered, "It's more of a vintage depot for the, uh-"

The girl that threw the ball had orange blond hair and amber eyes, she wore an old army helmet over her head as with goggles on top she had a yellow shirt with a red jacket with no sleeves. She wore tan pants with tan shoes, she also had a pair of red earrings on her ears. She commented, "What's with the hat? Looks like it could have belonged to Bronko Kowalski."

"Uh, actually, it did," Russell replied, handing the girl the football.

Liz smiled, as she whispered to herself, "Sounds like he hit it off pretty well and has a new crush."

"That's retro-brilliant," The girl smiled, before she added, "I'm Hank."

"I'm Russell," Russell stammered.

The boy leaned up to Russell's ear, straining Liz's hearing but she could hear him whisper to Russell, "Her real name's Henrietta. Ahh!"

Hank slammed the ball into the boy's gut before she told Russell, "This is Butch. His real name is Cynthia."

She brought the two in to a group huddle as she told them, "Listen up. Ruby Chicken Nasty Fungus on hut. Break."

" _They really need to work on these names,_ " Liz shook her head in sadness, as she thought more, " _It's always number, kids, in football. Numbers, not weird names like 'Ruby Chicken Nasty Fungus'. Numbers._ "

Butch ran to do whatever Hank said before she pushed Russell in the direction of another guy. He shouted from shock before he asked in Hank's direction after the guy smiled evilly at him, "Uh, w-what exactly does that-?"

"Beagle! Cheeseburger Nine! Hut!" Hank yelled, ignoring Russell's question.

She stepped back as Russell was pushed down onto the ground by the kid he was meant to block. He charged at Hank and stop the toss, his team roared as Russell spat out grass from his fall. Liz winced in sympathy at Russell, as Hank gave him a hand she told him, "Good block, Rusty."

He groaned as he stood up, he barked out in annoyance walking back to base, "Ugh, I knew this was a mistake!"

Russell then threw the helmet onto the ground as Hank looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Liz walked out of the forest as the kids saw her they opened their mouths before she rushed by Hank she placed her hand onto her shoulder saying, "Sorry about Russell, but I will be taking back the helmet. Maybe I can change his mind, wouldn't be the first time I did it either."

"Are you his mom?" Hank asked.

Liz laughed, "Oh no, I'm like a sister to him. I known him since he was born. Besides, that's the reason I came, to support him."

"Your really cool," Hank told her.

Liz looked at herself, she had dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a dark blue t-shirt with her leather jacket on, her hair was loose and straight but she smiled back at Hank, "Your cool too. See you next time!"

The other kids watched as she flipped in the air, grabbed the helmet and raced after Russell's direction, she threw the helmet at Hank who caught it. Hank smiled ear to ear as Butch muttered, "That was pretty cool for a girl that is."

Hank smacked the helmet into his gut again as he added on, "Plus she's hot."

* * *

Liz arrived back to hear Grimlock tell his story of how they got the captured Decepticon, "Whoo, and Bisk is tossing us around with his giant claws. I mean, Whoosh! Whoosh! So I nailed him with the Dino Demolisher. Pow! It was, it was epic."

Liz looked to Bumblebee who shrugged at her as Fixit replied, "Sounds exciting. I think the hearing about what all of you do is the most filling, billing, thrilling part of what I do. Gosh, I'd love to get out in the field."

Strongarm pulled up the rulebook, Liz realized, and read, "Rule 669-B: 'Mini-Cons must remain at their duty stations at all times.'"

She closed the rulebook as Sideswipe remarked, "Doesn't seem like you were built for the tough stuff anyway."

Fixit lowered his helm in sadness, causing Liz to place a hand on his shoulder, Bumblebee told Fixit, "Uh, look, that's not to say you don't play a key role on our team."

"Just not as key as lead tailpipe kicker," Grimlock bragged, "Am I right? Am I right….?"

He trailed off as the team glared at him, mostly Liz who crossed her arms and gave him a perfected look of We-will-have-a-long-talk-about-this-later. Fixit then told them, "Well, e-excuse me."

"Fixit-" Liz started to say, but Fixit rolled off, she grumbled in annoyance at the depressed Mini-con returned to his post.

Russell than returned and Denny asked, "How'd it go?"

"They've all been playing together a really long time," Russell lied.

As if on cue, Hank's voice along with a ringing of a bicycle bell drifted towards them, "Rusty, where are you?"

Liz smirked as Denny asked with a smirk of his own, "Rusty?"

"Oh, no," Russell replied looking at the robots, Liz looked at the others as well, if they were spotted by Hank they would have more trouble than good.

Bumblebee noticed the uneasiness and quickly told the team, "Camo."

Sideswipe jumped over a isle or two as Strongarm transformed, Grimlock jumped onto her roof as she roared away. Bumblebee then transformed and caused a bunch of dust to kick up as he rolled behind Denny, Russell, and Liz who leaned against him. Hank came in with a bicycle with a side trailer, it had a flag at the end. She moved the dust away from her eyes as the two smiled, Liz rolled her eyes before she went to get a warm muffin from the oven.

She pulled off her goggles to see Liz walking back with a muffin in hand, the two males leaning onto Bumblebee, and Bumblebee who was parked behind them. Liz handed her the muffin, "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you Liz," Hank replied as she looked at Russell, Denny, and Bumblebee, she then commented, "Wow, Griffin Motors' 1995 Wind Blazer. Nice."

"Yep, that's my car," Liz lied, giving the two human males and the one male in disguise a wink, Bumblebee turned his mirror in the direction of Hank as Liz walked up to Denny.

Denny then remarked, "Actually, that's-"

Hank interrupted him as she told Russell, "You ran off after one play."

"I ate five pounds of grass!" Russell complained.

"So?" Hank replied, "Practice in the morning, game in the afternoon. See you. Oh and Liz?"

"Yeah?" Liz replied, looking at the girl as she leaned against Bumblebee's hood, Bumblebee restrained himself from kicking on his cooling fans so that he thinks that he was not a sentient car/robot but a normal car.

"You probably want to do more tricks to stun the rest of the gang," Hank told her, "Butch told me your hot."

She then drove away as Bumblebee sputtered in shock that a human boy would call Liz hot, Liz on the other hand laughed for a minute before calming down. She rubbed Bumblebee's hood before she walked over to Denny.

"So can I call you Rusty, now?" Denny asked.

"No! And Liz, how come you met the others?" Russell replied, turning to Liz.

"I may or may have not been spying on you to see how your first game went," Liz replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Russell shouted at her, "What?!"

"Hey, at least I knew how your first game went, and I also know who you like Mr. Loverboy~" Liz teased before she ran off in the direction of the Dinner.

Russell shouted behind her, blushing slightly as he gave into chase, "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH! LIZ! GET BACK HERE!"

"Um, should we stop those two?" Bumblebee asked Denny as Liz and Russell were playing a game of chase.

Denny replied after a short pause of thining, "Nah! Let them run."

Denny then walked off, but Bumblebee remembered Liz saying he was her car. Even though it was a small lie, it made him beam with happiness at the thought that Liz would call him her car. Including the fact that she seemed to wink at him when she replied, it made his spark soar until he realized something which made him pause in transforming in happiness. He was falling in love with Liz. A woman who he met only several days ago. Who was brave, compassionate, caring, protective, pretty, skilled, and just down right perfect. He snapped back to reality when he saw Liz come back to him, he transformed and asked, "Did Russell get you?"

"Nah, I gave him another muffin," Liz replied with a shrug, "He stopped chasing me after that."

Bumblebee nodded before he asked shyly, "Hey, Liz may I have a….a…."

He trailed off when Liz looked at him, her purple flecks seem to sparkle in her green eyes as she looked at Bumblebee, who cleared his throat and asked, "May I have a m-muffin?"

"Sure," Liz replied, "So can the others, Russell was suppose to tell you. Oh that reminds me, I have to set up cooking classes for Fixit. He wants to try baking and cooking which-OH BY THE BEARD OF THOR! I forgot! I left the stove on!"

Liz ran back in the direction of the dinner at a dead sprint, Bumblebee laughed before he too followed Liz to the dinner.

* * *

"Disaster averted," Liz replied as she brought out freshly smoked ham, Russell and Denny leaped from there seats and charged towards the ham as Liz carved slices for the bots and humans, she told Denny, "Almost forgot that the stove was on. Thankfully I got here in time to save the ham."

"And for good reason," Liz grabbed the five plates full of ham, mash potatoes, and green beans before listening to the rest of what Denny was saying, "Your one of the best cooks here, Liz."

"Thank you kind sir," Liz balanced the five plates of food on her hands and head, "Now pardon me, but I must give the bots there dinner."

She backed herself out of the doorway before she called out to the robots who were doing there own things, "Hey Strongarm, Sideswipe, Fixit, Grimlock, and Bumblebee! I got dinner served for you!"

"Oh sweet, human food for the first time," Sideswipe replied walking over as she handed him a plate.

Strongarm smiled as Liz handed her a plate also, "Thank you Liz."

"Your welcome, Strongarm," Liz replied, she then handed Grimlock his plate, "Be careful Grimlock, these plates are fragile."

"I'll be gentle," the Dinobot replied as he took his food.

Fixit rolled down as Liz gave him a plate, "I'll teach you tomorrow if you aren't tired."

"Thanks," Fixit replied sadly as she gave him a plate, he rolled away sadly.

Liz sighed before she saw Bumblebee staring at the ground, he was standing farther back from the group who were chomping down on the food Liz gave them. Liz sighed before she started her walk over to the upset Bot. He leaned on one of the many isle and seemed to be in deep thought before Liz called out by his pede, "Kinda quiet huh?"

"Hm?" he asked shocked, before he looked down and saw Liz, he then remembered the question and answered, "Yeah, it is pretty quiet."

A pause swallowed the two, Liz tapped her foot for a second before she announced, "I got you dinner."

She showed him the plate, which he looked at the contents before he grabbed the plate with a gentle servo, he replied, "Thank you."

He looked at the food before Liz sighed, "Okay, I know a look of troubling thoughts when I see one. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Bumblebee replied quickly, Liz rose a eyebrow at his response. Bumblebee gritted his dentas together as he watched her reaction.

"Psh, Bee you lying," Liz replied before she asked, "I know it. Now tell the truth, please?"

"Alright, alright," Bumblebee replied with a sigh, he then answered truthfully, "I was thinking about….Optimus Prime."

"The robot we met when Denny and I were almost squished to death by Underbite? That Optimus Prime?" Liz asked, Bumblebee cringed at the mention of Liz being almost crushed by Underbite but Liz didn't noticed.

"Y-yeah," Bumblebee replied as Liz turned her gaze onto the leader, "I was a scout on his team at the time, I also had no….voice at the time either."

"So you were mute?" Liz asked, cocking her head to the side.

Bumblebee stared at Liz before he shook his head as he replied, "No. Not really, I could communicate in cybertronian though I just couldn't speak in your language."

"Hm," Liz mused, "That's pretty interesting, but how did you managed to get your voice back. If it's not a touchy subject."

"I kinda almost….died," Bumblebee replied quietly.

"WHAT?!" whispered/shouted Liz as she stared into the optics of Bumblebee with wide and terrified eyes.

"Yeah, Megatron shot me in the spark chamber three times but I fell into the omega lock which healed me," Bumblebee replied with a shrug before he chuckled, "I ended up killing Megatron with the Star Saber. He only came back to life because of Unicron."

"Unicorn?" Liz asked, she bit the knowing comments and the part about Unicron having a champion with Loki to herself. She had to fake it that she never once heard the word.

"No," Bumblebee chuckled, "You sound like a friend I knew once, Miko. She said the same thing, no it's Unicron. The Chaos Bringer."

"He sounds…..nice," Liz commented.

"He isn't friendly, trust me," Bumblebee remarked.

"So you became a lieutenant how?" Liz asked, before she added, "I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject, but i'm just curious."

"It's alright," Bumblebee replied, he told her, "Optimus Prime made me into a warrior before he sacrificed himself to the core of our planet, Cybertron, with the matrix of leadership and the Allspark so that life could begin again on our live planet."

"You miss him," Liz asked quietly after a pause took over the two, "Don't you?"

Bumblebee sighed before he started his explanation, "He was like a father to me in your terms, he always made time for me when I first lost my voice box, the mechanism that allows me to talk to you, but he also always listen to me when he could. Sometimes when I was a street cop on Cybertron, I often thought of what Optimus would think if he saw where I was at. Even now I wonder if he's proud of me, wherever he may be."

Liz nodded before she looked at a piece of metal, it was a old clean pipe. Her eyes flew wide as she saw Optimus Prime staring at her with blue optics in the reflection of the metal pipe. He winked at her before he smiled at Bumblebee, she could feel the beaming pride from the smile which made her smile at Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at the ground, as Liz watched Optimus fade in a light blue hue.

"Well," Liz commented causing Bumblebee to shift his look over to her, as she remember the smile on Optimus's faceplates, "I think he would be very proud of you Bumblebee. Very proud."

Bumblebee smiled at the comment, he could swear that somewhere Optimus was smiling. From wherever he was, he was proud of him and that made some of the fear of disappointing him ebb from him.

* * *

A couple of hours later and night had already befallen the scrapyard, no moon was out tonight only the stars. Thus this night made Liz uneasy, she could feel something bad was going to happen tonight. As if her thoughts were transmitting around to others, Bumblebee also felt on edge about tonight as well.

As if both their thoughts were proven right, Fixit computer showed a Decepticon symbol, it beeped in red near the airfield. Liz groaned, "Instincts were proven right….again."

"Decepticon, a few miles away," Fixit told the team and Liz.

Liz froze as she felt a chill in the air, which meant that a shade was around. She returned to a relax posture as she slid next to Bumblebee who shouted, "Let's roll and recapture."

Everyone looked at him with a look that the phrase was not good, Strongarm gave him a look of encouragement along with a thumbs up. Liz took a exaggerated deep breath causing everyone to look at her as she told Bumblebee, "No. Just No."

"Yep, Yep, not feeling that one either," Bumblebee remarked with a small sheepish smile, until he turned serious and ordered, "Come on."

"I have to go Bumblebee," Liz remarked as she felt the presence of a shade nearing the forest outside of the Scrapyard, Liz knew how to sense shades since the war reached her at a young age. No one could forget the freezing chill up your spine and the scent of chaos and death that if close enough you could smell.

"Where to?" Bumblebee asked as he slowed down to pick up Liz with a gentle servo before running off again.

"Just outside of the Scrapyard," Liz replied, Bumblebee seemed to be debating mentally as it showed on his face, Liz replied, "I'll be fine. It's you I should worry about, your going after fugitives that could kill you. I'm just going to go in the forest and just take a walk."

Bumblebee smiled on the inside as his spark hummed in his audio receptors as he replied as they neared the entryway of the Scrapyard, "Alright. Just be safe."

Bumblebee placed Liz gently on the ground before he transformed, the others were behind him but we're grabbing there weapons of choice. Liz smiled before she whispered to him, "You be safe also."

She then kissed her fingers and placed them on his hood, Bumblebee forced himself not to lean into the half kiss. Liz then turned around and waved at he others before taking off into the forest and after the Shade that haunted the forest area.

Bumblebee transformed back as his cooling fans hit full blast once Liz exited the area, the others walked in to see a small light blue blush on Bumblebee's cheeks and a soft hum of cooling fans. Sideswipe snickered, "Bee? You alright?"

"Huh?" Bumblebee replied before he turned around and realized his team was behind him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on."

* * *

Bumblebee arrived with his team behind him on a abandon road, the airfield was in the distance. The radio tower was near the entrance along a few rows of hangers for the aircraft. Bumblebee turned to his team, telling them, "Sideswipe, Strongarm, let's move in for a closer look. Vehicle mode."

He, Strongarm, and Sideswipe transformed into there vehicle modes, Bumblebee was leading then Strongarm and Sideswipe was taking the rear. Grimlock asked, "What about me?"

Sideswipe angled his mirror at Grimlock as he replied, "You're a little too dinosaur-y for sneaking around, big guy."

"Look," Bumblebee stated, "Hang back, secure the perimeter."

"Will do," Grimlock replied as the three of them drove towards the airfield, once they were out of earshot he scratched to top of his helm asking, "What's a perimeter?"

"Split up," Bumblebee told the three of them as they got into a line, their headlight's being turned off, Bumblebee was still in the lead, "If you spot the fugitive, comm the rest of the team immediately."

The three entered into the airfield and Sideswipe and Strongarm went to the left and right as Bumblebee went forward to check the hangers. He drove by one which had its doors closed and passed the second one with it's doors open. He stopped a head slightly out of the doorway, he angled his mirror back and stared at the open door. A object clattered onto the ground, making Bumblebee backed up and turned to face the entrance to see the Decepticon throwing equipment from a airplane that looked like a commercial airline. The Decepticon mumbled, it's red paint job gleamed slightly in the light as his four yellow eyes stared into the airplane's engine, "Where are you, you stinking-There you are, you little beauty."

He grabbed a aircraft gyroscope, inspecting it carefully until headlights shone in his face making him look up at Bumblebee's vehicle mode. Bumblebee transformed as the Decepticon faced him, he grabbed his gun and pointed at the Decepticon as he remarked, "Playtime's over."

The Decepticon placed the equipment on the ground as he asked in a cocky tone, "Do you really think you can take us all on, Copper?"

"I know I can take you, Decepticon," Bumblebee confirmed, until he realized something and asked, "Wait, did you say 'us'?"

The Decepticon smirked before splitting apart into five red spider robots with two pairs of yellow eyes each. They crawled towards Bumblebee before jumping onto him and shocking him with red electricity, Bumblebee yelled in pain as the shocking continued. He then grunted as he tried to pry one of the red bugs off his chassis who was trying to shock him in the neck.

"Stop!" Bumblebee shouted, "Come on!"

The Decepticon laughed as Bumblebee shouted again in pain from being shocked by the red spiders. Strongarm and Sideswipe rolled in on the scene as Bumblebee stood up and tried shaking them off of him, the two of them transformed as Strongarm grabbed her weapon and but a face mask on.

"Having a little trouble, boss?" Sideswipe asked mockingly, as he grabbed one of his swords and his face mask slipped on.

Bumblebee grunted before he panted, "See how funny it is after they sting you."

Bumblebee again shouted in pain as one of the Decepticon spiders stung Bumblebee in the neck, two others jumped onto Sideswipe and Strongarm knocking there weapons away and stinging them also. The two tumbled to the ground, shouting and grunting with pain. Bumblebee saw his weapon and went onto his knees. He reached out his servo to grab it when one of the red Decepticon spiders stung him in the servo making him shout in pain.

Grimlock busted through one of the hanger walls shouting, "Oh yeah!"

Another red Decepticon spider landed on his muzzle and started to shock/sting him with the red electricity. The lead spider laughed as everyone shouted in pain or from shock, he then shouted to the others, "Oy, bring it in!"

The four spiders crawled towards the large hole, as they left the robots who were too tired to get up from all the stinging they received. Bumblebee slowly pushed himself off and gasped as the lead red spider Decepticon showed off the gadget before crawling with it's friends to the large hole in the hanger wall. The five spiders crawled out of the hole as Bumblebee stood up quickly, they went to a drainage hole in the ground. The four other red decepticon spiders jumped down as Bumblebee went through the hole in the hanger wall.

"Down the hatch," the lead red decepticon spider remarked as it dropped the equipment before it too jumped down. Bumblebee tried to grab it but it jumped before Bumblebee could grab it. The others soon joined him as he peered inside the dark hole.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee barked angrily as he stood on his knees, before he asked in the same annoyed tone, "Who is this Bot?!"

* * *

Liz climbed over a down tree as she felt the shade move in a southward direction, away from the scrapyard. She groaned as she changed the direction again before she froze, the shade was gone from her senses. The only way she could sense the shade would be if she shapeshifted in her wolf form and track it's scent.

She groaned as she transformed, a white light consuming her body, "This better be worth it."

A red wolf with a cream color chest, paws, tip of the ears and tail was standing with it's bright green eyes open. The cream color fur when down the chest under the belly and under the tail. A black heart was on her chest near her collar bone. Her nose was black and her tail was extremely fluffy. She put her nose down on the ground before running in the direction of chaos and death. The wolf was Liz and she was a Alpha Class werewolf which meant that she had full potential of not losing control of her wolf side and can not destroy her clothes in the process as she could teleport them back on her body and off when in wolf form. She can also control the shapeshifting and can shapeshift into her wolf side whenever she wanted to.

Liz ran on her four legs and her strides became longer as she was just southward of the base. She slowed down when the scent of the shade started to fade until there was nothing left. She looked around and saw that she was in a clearing surrounded by tall oak trees with no light from the moon.

Liz shifted back in her human form with her clothes on her body, she thought of a sword in her hand as she touched the black heart on her collarbone, as the sword appeared in her right hand she realized it was the sword that Nike gave her. She twirled in in the air before she held it in a relax position.

She walked around and used her trained senses on her surroundings, suddenly she felt the shade. Right. Behind. Her. She uttered one word as she spun on her heel, "Scrap!"

A black and red creature collided with her sending both tumbling on the ground, Liz grunted as she collided with the ground on her back. The black creature had blood red eyes with no pupil and red paws. It's mouth gleamed with sharp yellow teeth as it tried to snap at her neck, Liz dodged her head to the right before she kicked the shade behind her by kicking it in the stomach.

It spun and attacked at Liz who back flipped and landed on her feet, dodging the claws of the shade once more. She tighten her grip on the sword before she spun on her heel and roundhouse the shade in the face. The shade's face snapped back from the impact and it fell to the the ground. It snarled at her, "You are strong."

"I have to be," Liz replied coolly, shrugging, "You aren't strong as I thought you were. Too bad, I was looking for a challenge."

She smiled mentally as the shade snarled at her and launched at her head. She swiped making it dodge to the left if it wanted it's head cleanly cleaved off it's shoulders.

The shade snarled, "You sure are a weakling if you think I'm not strong enough to do this."

It jumped into the air and landed on the sword, Liz smirked before she tilted the sword to the side. The shade landed on the ground but Liz swiped at its face, leaving a scratched on it's left cheek. It gasped in shock at the movement before snarling and clawing Liz in the shoulder, Liz gasped in pain before she stabbed the shade in the shoulder. The shade let go with a loud howl of pain.

"You little bitch!" the shade shrieked in her ear as Liz blocked a blow from the shade, "You hurt me!"

"Kinda had to," Liz mumbled as she took a step back from the repeating blows, blocking every single one.

Until suddenly her back hit a tree trunk, she gasped and looked back at her for a second. She then thought of a quick plan and smiled to herself before she saw the shade lower down and launched at her. She stood there as it came closer and closer, until at the last second she ducked low to the ground and rolled away from the small tree. The shade hit the tree with full force, the tree trunk snapped and hit the shade in the head. Liz dodged to the side once more as the tree came barreling down on her position.

The tree kicked up a lot of dust, Liz batted away the dust until she could see the tree with no shade in sight. She groaned before she looked around, she then let her senses once more roam and felt no shade in sight. She made the sword disappear with a simple thought before she groaned as she felt the blood seep down her shoulder.

She asked herself as she pressed on the bleeding wound, "How am I going to explain this to the others, especially Bumblebee?"

* * *

Liz arrived back to base before the others came, Denny and Russell came rushing towards her at seeing the wound to her shoulder. Denny told Russell as he moved her hand out of the way, "Russell get the first aid."

Liz looked at the wound to see three scratch marks on her shoulder, bleeding profusely. She hissed in pain as Denny touched the wound, Russell came back and asked, "How did you get those wounds?"

Liz lied, "I accidently may or may have not passed a cougar and it attacked me because I was close to her den."

"Huh, we might need to tell the police," mused Denny.

"Nah," Liz replied, with a shrug as she placed a bandaged on her injured shoulder, "We just need to stay away from the south edge of the forest near the scrapyard and don't leave food out anymore. She's taking care of her young."

"If you say so," Russell replied.

Bumblebee and the others came in with and quickly transformed, Bumblebee sighted as the others trudged back through the scrapyard to Fixit. Denny and Russell followed the other bots as Liz tapped on Bumblebee's pede. Bumblebee looked down and saw the bandaged on her shoulder, he asked with worry, "What happened?"

"Oh this?" Liz asked, she then replied, "I kinda ran into a cougar. Long story."

Bumblebee rose a brow in her direction as she asked, "What happened on your mission?"

"We kinda lost the Decepticon, he changed into smaller versions of decepticons," Bumblebee sighed, "We lost him in the sewer system."

"Weird," mused Liz as she stared at Bumblebee, "You know what, we should probably go to Fixit maybe he has intel on this Decepticon."

Bumblebee nodded before he picked up Liz with his left servo and walked towards the command center, Liz sat in his servo one leg over her other. Bumblebee and her arrived last but were in front of the computer screen as it showed the decepticon. Liz read some of the writing on the computer screen and hummed in curiosity.

"He's a Combiner named Chop Shop. A one-man heist crew with a list of crimes as longa s Alpha Trion's beard," Fixit remarked, before he got side tracked, "Have you seen that beard? It's more like a steel carpet, actually, the way he just-"

"So Chop Shop's a thief, up to his old tricks on Earth," Bumblebee interrupted.

"I smacked-whacked-hacked into the local law enforcement database and found a list of property stolen within an appropriate radius," Fixit told the team, Liz listened in very closely as he continued, "At first, there didn't seem to be a pattern, you know, copper wire, kerosene, space heater, insulation, storage tanks, computer chips, and now an aircraft gyroscope. But taken together, there's really only one thing Chop Shop would need all those parts for."

"A spaceship," Bumblebee remarked.

Strongarm added, "He wants off-planet."

"Can't say I blame him," Sideswipe commented, sitting on a rock, Liz glared at him for the comment before turning back to the command center.

"ChopShop appears to have everything he needs except fuel," Fixit added.

"Hey Denny, remember that plant that was on the news, I don't know, a couple years ago?" Liz asked, staring at Denny.

"Yeah, that place is a manufacturing plant," Denny added, "It's in the next county but it synthesizes liquid oxygen."

"Security's tight though," Liz added, she looked to Denny who nodded, "Too tight for oversize aliens to just walk up to without getting spotted."

"So we don't send in the aliens," Bumblebee told Liz and Denny as he asked the two, "Denny, Liz, would you be up for-?"

"Yes!" Denny replied, doing a mini happy fest.

Liz simply nodded, "I can try."

Bumblebee nodded at her reply before he turned to Fixit, "Fixit, we might need your tech expertise too."

"Me?" Fixit asked excitedly.

Bumblebee told Fixit, "You said you wanted to get out in the field."

Strongarm added, "Though it is against regulations."

Fixit then looked uneasy before he asked Bumblebee, "How dangerous are we talking about, say, from, I don't know, one to forty?"

"If Chop Shop makes it off-planet," Bumblebee explained, "Who knows what trouble he could cause? He needs to be brought to justice."

A pause took over the area as Fixit then replied, "I'll do it."

Grimlock then transformed into his T-rex mode as he shouted, "Boo! Let's go bug hunting!"

"Throttle down, Grimlock," Bumblebee told Grimlock as Liz leaned into his pede, "Without a Earth-based vehicle mode, you'd stick out like a sore cyber-carpal."

"But-But Fixit doesn't have a vehicle mode," pouted Grimlock.

Denny remarked, "He's not gonna need one."

* * *

Chopshop's spider selves climbed out of the sewer systems and into the facility that Denny and Liz were talking about with the Autobot team. They climbed over some equipment, doing a pyramid move, before the lead robot spotted a tank truck that was hooked up to synthesize liquid oxygen.

"Fill her up, boys," He ordered the others as he was in front of the group on top the of the pipe that was hooked up to the tank truck, "Get that liquid oxygen pumping."

* * *

Grimlock was staying in the scrapyard like Bumblebee told him to, he was stacking cars into a pyramid but it had no base for it to be supported. He placed the final car with delicate and balance, he stepped back to admire the handiwork done. Russell sighed as he walked in, Grimlock stopped what he was doing and turned around. The pyramid of cars fell behind him, Grimlock looked over as Russell widen his eyes at the action slightly.

Russell then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Off on a mission," Grimlock replied before he asked, "How was football practice?"

"Well, today, I played a position called 'way-back'," Russell told Grimlock, then he looked at the helmet as he groaned, "Ugh, I'm gonna quit."

"Rusty!" Hank's voice reached the two's ears.

"It's Hank!" Russell remarked in realization before he turned to Grimlock and shouted, "Hide!"

Grimlock muttered as he looked around for a hiding spot big enough to hide him. He searched frantically, before he decided to act like a statue and stayed put. Russell looked at him as a creaky bicycle wheel alerted him and he smiled as Hank slid in front of him.

He shouted in shock, "Whoa!"

"Good practice this morning," Hank told him with a small smile.

"Hank, I know the team was making fun of me," Russell commented with a unimpressed look.

"Aw, everyone plays 'way-back' once. It's a rule. Don't worry, you just gotta find your place on the team," Hank told Russell, she then noticed Grimlock who hadn't even move a millimeter, "Hey, nice dinosaur statue."

"See you at the game, later," Hank told him as she turned around on her bike and biked off, "We need you!"

Once she was out of sight, Grimlock lowered himself and told Russell, "I like her."

Russell sighed and looked away from Grimlock and the place where Hank biked off, he didn't need Liz to tease him anymore then she had to.

* * *

Strongarm was driving with Liz in the backseat, Denny in the drivers, and Fixit on the passenger side. He was dressed in a pretty good disguise, he was going to act like a human. They were getting closer to the plant when Bumblebee's voice floated from the comm link, "Sideswipe and I are in low profile spots outside of the plant, Strongarm. We'll move in for the collar as soon as you flush out Chop Shop."

"Copy that," Strongarm replied, "I will not forget to flush."

The three of them stopped in front of a guard, Denny got his fake ID out as the window rolled down. He spoke in a disguise voice, showing the fake ID, "We're with the Hazardous Utility Bureau."

The guard looked at the ID with a skeptical look, Denny then asked putting away the ID, "Question One, do you always take this long to open the gate during surprise inspections?"

The guard tipped his hat and opened the guard rail that was preventing anyone to get through, Strongarm rolled up the window as Denny looked at Fixit with a small smirk. Fixit smiled back his sunglasses keeping his blue glowing optics covered. A wig and a hat was on top of his helm and a brown coat. He had a questioning look on his face until Denny looked at him with a smile. He smiled back when he realized they fooled the guard. Liz leaned back into the seat and kinda wish was with Bumblebee slightly. The guardrail rose and Strongarm drove into the plant.

* * *

Russell had his hands on the helmet which was on his lap, he was looking down at it on top of a blue pickup truck as Grimlock walked over, he asked Russell, "Aren't you gonna be late?"

"What's the point?" Russell asked as he got off of the blue pickup trucks' hood, he then added, "I stink, like Bronko Kowalski's helmet."

Russell then threw the helmet on the ground, the helmet clattered on the ground as Russell looked at it. Grimlock then told him, "You heard what Hank said. The team needs you."

Russell then shook his head, as he told Grimlock, "No, they don't."

"Hank wants you there," Grimlock tried again to get it through Russell's brain that he was on the team, "She said so. There must be something you can do to help."

"There's nothing!" Russell shouted before he walked over to the helmet and kicked it hard, "Ahh!"

The helmet flew in the sky going out of the Scrapyard and into the forest, both Grimlock and Russell leaned forward in shock and whispered, "Whoa."

* * *

Strongarm, Fixit, Denny, and Liz were looking for Chop Shop when Fixit remarked, "Fieldwork is fun. Let's find more humans we can fool."

Liz laughed at the enthusiasm quietly before Strongarm hit the brakes suddenly sending the two up front forward. Liz managed to stay on her feet but turned to stare at the decepticons that were working on filling the tanker up.

Strongarm then whispered, "Contact."

The five red decepticon spiders turned to see Strongarm, the leader told the others, "We've been made. Bug out!"

The red decepticon near the pump, turned the wheel to stop the flow of liquid oxygen, another one pulled the pipe from the tanker as he nodded to the one on top. The one on top of the tank truck walked over to the one in driver side of the truck, he nodded at the one in driver side. Strongarm transformed throwing the two out who landed on the ground hard and groaned from the impact. Liz managed to land in a crouch and slinked into the shadows.

Strongarm shouted as she charged at the decepticons, "Chop Shop is making a run for it!"

Bumblebee shouted through the comm system, "On our way!"

Strongarm slid in front of the decepticon that was trying to make a break from the pipeline to the truck. She punched the ground before she punched the deception in the chassis, pinning it onto the ground. The other decepticon spiders jumped out from there spots and transformed into Chop Shop, but the problem is the one that Strongarm was holding was actually one of his arms.

Chop Shop realized this and groaned, "Righty, you no-good widget! What am I supposed to do now?!"

He glanced at Fixit and Denny, but mostly Fixit because he wasn't in his disguise anymore. He held up the coat with gasp along with Denny who flinched back. Fixit peeked from the coat once Chop Shop stopped walking and was right in front of him. He reached out for Fixit who tried to run from it, but Chop Shop managed to get a hold on him causing him to pick him up.

Fixit shouted, "H-Hey!"

"Fixit!" Denny said from the ground, he fell over from when Chop Shop walked over to them from fear.

Chop Shop made a move for Fixit to go on his arm, "No, no, no!"

Chop Shop placed Fixit on his arm making him scream, Strongarm was still fighting the struggling decepticon when she looked over to see Fixit on Chop Shop's arm. She muttered, "Oh, scrud."

"No! I'm not even supposed to be here!" Fixit shouted in his predicament, Liz still stayed in the shadows getting closer to the truck. She could probably hide it and use it as bait if she could find the keys on the stupid tank truck.

"Hang on, Fixit!" Strongarm shouted.

Chop Shop lifted Fixit, who shouted trying to evade Strongarm but failed, and hit Strongarm. She went flying in the air and landed far away from the two, Fixit commented with a wince, "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Righty, take the wheel!" Chop Shop shouted at the decepticon spider making Liz gasped in realization.

She ran out of the shadows as the Decepticon climbed into the window and into the driver side. He pressed the gas once he was secured with the wheel as Liz launched herself at the cab. Denny came running only to see Liz grasping at the handle of the cab with all her strength. Chop Shop along with Fixit, climbed onto the back of the tank, as Liz tried to get a grip onto the top of the cab. Strongarm noticed the headlights as the Decepticon named Righty laughed, Strongarm ducked to the side at the last moment to see Liz starting her climb onto the roof.

"The Suspect has Fixit! Uh, make that, Fixit is now partly the suspect and Liz is on top of the cab!" Strongarm shouted into the comm unit, "They're coming your way, Lieutenant."

Righty ran through the guard rail, breaking it as he nearly hit the two mechs that were in their car modes. Liz made her way to see Bumblebee swerve along with Sideswipe. Bumblebee gasped, "Liz?!"

They turned around, their tires squealing as they did so. Liz heard Chop Shop laugh as they tried to get away. Bumblebee and Sideswipe rolled forward as Strongarm joined, Denny looking detrimen to get Fixit and Liz back and safe. The three, excluding Denny, quickly caught up when Liz smiled as she gripped the top of the cab and leaned down to kick Righty in the helm on the driver's side. Bumblebee pressed himself further to get to Liz.

Righty saw a shadow and looked up to see Liz, Liz smirked as she hollered, "Light's out!"

She swung herself in and kicked Righty in the helm sending him flying out of the passenger window. Chop Shop shouted, "What trickery did you guys do?!"

Liz stomped on the brakes but they weren't working, Liz groaned, "What did they do to this poor truck! Break the brakes?!"

She then went to the handle as Bumblebee ordered, "Sideswipe, Strongarm, get on Chop Shop's left flank! We'll try a pincer maneuver."

The three of them did as they were told, Denny following Strongarm, as Fixit screamed, "I wasn't built for this!"

Chop Shop flipped to the left but at the same time Liz pulled the parking on the handle of the truck. Chop Shop went sliding forward as did the truck but Liz was maneuvering it pretty well. Bumblebee smiled at Liz's actions, he mused as he rolled up to her side, "You are pretty smart with trucks."

"Aw, shucks Bee," Liz muttered as she worked, until Righty climbed up on the passenger side and was getting prepared to launch at Liz

Bumblebee saw this and shouted, "Liz behind you!"

Liz turned around to see Righty flying at her head again knocking the parking back into drive sending them flying forward.

"No!" Bee shouted in fear as he raced the truck, he saw Liz disappear from the driver side and shouted, "LIZ!"

Chop Shop kicked away Sideswipe making him go spinning closer to Strongarm. Denny gasped until he grunted as Strongarm evaded Sideswipe, Sideswipe came back trying to do the maneuver again.

Liz grunted as she and Righty fought over the wheel, both making the truck swerve right or left. Liz kicked Righty in the chassis sending him to the passenger side. She smiled as she did something none of them suspected she pushed the stick into reverse before she pushed the stick into parking making the truck brake sending Chop Shop and Fixit backwards, but then she changed the gears to go forward.

Chop Shop shouted, "Righty! Get back on the wheel-argh!"

He nearly fell off that time, he glared at the cab where Liz was driving. If it wasn't for the constant swerving left and right from the pathetic human, they might have already been off the planet by now. Liz heard something near her head and looked over at last minute. Righty hit her in the head with one of his legs, hard. Liz screamed in pain before blacking out in the driver side. Righty pulled her out of the driver side and laid her on the passenger side, as he retook the wheel. Bumblebee saw the truck go straight and thought of the worse, he told the others, "Liz is in need of help! We gotta think of something and fast."

Liz was indeed unconscious, Righty took the wheel and drove underneath the bridge. The rest of Chop Shop rose Fixit up as he gasped. He went through the whole entire cement bridge, making him hurt slightly but the concrete fell as the others swerved to stop underneath the bridge. The large blocks of concrete fell on top of them burying them.

One thought passed through Fixit as the three of them drove off, he remembered Liz's scream of pain, " _What happens to us next?_ "

* * *

Bumblebee transformed first and shoved off the huge pieces of concrete with little to no difficulty. Sideswipe also transformed and both helped Strongarm with a large piece of concrete. She was still in her vehicle mode, something that made it easier for Strongarm to protect Denny. The three of them looked around before Sideswipe sighed, "Can't win 'em all."

"We haven't lost yet," Strongarm remarked, before her head lights turned purple and light blue tire tracks were shown, "First rule of perp identification, memorize your suspect's tire tread."

Denny reamarked from inside Strongarm, "Liz was inside of that truck and she never screamed that loudly in pain before. You don't think…?"

Bumblebee shook the haunting images out of his head and the terrifying scream of pain as he replied, "No, but we should hurry. Fixit and Liz are both in danger."

* * *

Liz groaned at the throbbing headache, she opened her eyes slowly to see Fixit infront of her. He sighed in relief but then Chop Shop helm popped down, Liz gasped but then grunted. Her hands were tied behind her, she struggled to get out of them.

"Good luck, midget," Chop Shop remarked, "You are now our prisonior, which means that those binds are meant for you."

Liz growled, "You won't get away with this."

"Don't all the hostages say that?" Chop Shop asked, Liz looked down, he added, "I thought so."

"But then you should know that they are always right?" Liz asked with a smirk as she looked.

Chop Shop scowled, before he smirked too and laughed, "Oh, she's a quick minded one I can tell you that much."

He leaned down to her level as she was kneeling, he told her, "You know what, I'll make a deal with you, if you join me and my crew I'll let your little friend go."

"And what if I say no?" Liz asked.

Fixit gasped as he asked, "Your actually thinking about it?!"

"Oh shut up you little widget," growled Chop Shop at Fixit, he then told Liz, "Then your friend sticks with me and you would be force to come with us."

Liz thought until she saw movement at the edge of the forest with headlights, she smiled mentally as she replied, "You know what?"

"What?" Chop Shop asked.

She smirked, "You really need to learn sarcasm."

She then managed to flip backwards and land on her feet, she added as she ran, "Better catch me if you can."

"Who forgot her legs?!" Chop Shop yelled as he hurriedly told the other two, "Righty and Lefty, you both get that fuel going."

His left arm popped off and he smirked as he watch her go deeper into the shadows, "We're going hunting, boys."

* * *

Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe pulled up where the tracks led to a abandoned plant, they turned off their headlights as Denny got out of Strongarm. The three transformed and crouched low, Strongarm stated, "Trail leads inside, sir."

"Denny," Bumblebee told Denny, who looked at him, "Stay back."

"If you say so," Denny replied with a shrug.

"Keep your optics open," Bumblebee told his team members, his facemask slipped on as did the others as they walked towards the plant, "We're on Chop Shop's turf now."

* * *

Liz panted as she slowed to a stop, she rubbed the rope against a sharp piece of metal that she spotted before she heard the snap of the rope coming off of her wrist. She smiled as she rubbed her wrist gently before she saw Chop Shop coming closer to her spot.

She sighed as she dropped the rope and ran off behind the hanger, she saw that Chop Shop seemed to go to the back of the hanger to look for her. Instead she went to the entrance to the hanger and ran into a large pede. She looked up to see Bumblebee looking down at her, she smiled and waved, "Hi?"

"Liz, you okay?" Sideswipe asked as he came from Bumblebee's right leg.

Bumblebee opened his mouth in shock that Liz managed to escape Chop Shop and was looking fine, she rubbed the back of her head as she replied, "Other than a minor headache and a nasty scratch, yeah i'm fine."

Bumblebee smiled as he leaned down, "That's good, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"Hey, don't worry," Liz smiled at Bumblebee, she touched his cheek, "Besides Fixit is still in there and I got Chop Shop distracted so we can take a look in."

"Does he know-?" Bumblebee started to ask.

"Nope," Liz interrupted, "But I believe that hanger has the rocket, or this one."

The three went to the first hanger that Liz pointed, inside was a large rocket that had two large thrusters. Righty and Lefty were together working on fueling the large ship, Sideswipe looked at the large ship as Liz gripped onto Bumblebee's armor tighter as she saw the large and imposing ship.

Bumblebee noticed and picked her up gently, Sideswipe then commented, "Sweet ride."

Bumblebee clutched her to his chassis gently as he remarked, "Okay, not so much his turf as his mission control."

Liz nodded until they heard one of the Decepticon spiders move very loudly their way, thus making everyone turn away from the door. Chop Shop was in front of them as he glared at Liz, Liz squeaked in alarm before Bumblebee hid her from Chop Shop's view. She looked at him through the servo's of Bumblebee as he stomped towards them.

"You don't want us on this rock, and we don't wanna be here," Chop Shop told them, he then pointed at them as he made the team back up, "So what's the glitch, coppers?"

He then brought back Fixit, who shouted, "Whoa, Mayday!"

As he brought down Fixit, the others scattered away and backwards. They jumped as Fixit was swung below them. Liz bit her lip until she looked at the truck, she smirked to herself until Sideswipe was punched with Fixit and Bumblebee and Strongarm, with Liz in servo, were kicked away by Chop Shop. Bumblebee tighten his grip on her but gravity or fate thought otherwise and she slipped out of his grasp. Chop Shop stood over her and smile, he told her, "You know what, I might just take you to be my girlie."

"What?!" Liz shouted as Fixit mouth gaped in shocked, she then stood up and told him, "I don't know who you think you are, BUSTER, but I am no one's girlie."

"Oh really?" Chop Shop smirked as he asked, "Says who?"

"Says us," Bumblebee growled as Sideswipe stood up and nodded at Bumblebee, Strongarm pointed her gun at Chop Shop but Bumblebee stopped her pointing her gun down, "Don't shoot! You could ignite the rocket fuel!"

"And you might hit me!" Fixit shouted.

Sideswipe charged at Chop Shop and brought his sword out, he swung down but was blocked by Fixit's servos. Fixit grunted as Chop Shop seemed to be controlling Fixit, thus he couldn't fight back very well. Liz studied this from underneath Chop Shop. He used Fixit to throw Sideswipe into a beam, Fixit shouted to him as he landed on the ground hard, "Sorry Sideswipe!"

"Ah!" Strongarm jumped and tried to kick Chop Shop in the helm but failed miserably, being hit by Fixit because of Chop Shop, she screamed, "Ah!"

"I'm sure that'll heal, Strongarm!" Fixit shouted at his fallen teammate a bit dizzy as Liz escaped Chop Shop.

She ran towards Bumblebee as he checked on Strongarm, who groaned in pain, Bumblebee shouted at Fixit, "Fixit, fight back!"

"Please Fixit," Liz murmured as she saw Denny come running from the treeline in his disguise.

"Aah! I-I-I can't!" Fixit told Bumblebee depressingly, Chop Shop smirked as he looked at Bumblebee.

He lifted his arm up, allowing Lefty to go onto his arm, as he told Bumblebee, "We'll be taking our girlie, thank you."

"Good luck with that Hot Shot," Liz called back to him as she peeked her head out from behind the truck's cab.

Bumblebee charged at him but Chop Shop turned and hit him with Lefty and then kicked him sending him grunting and flying. Liz gasped before she shouted running towards Bumblebee, "Bumblebee!"

Chop Shop picked her up and placed her on his shoulder as he leaned down and picked up Bumblebee with Lefty, he then shocked Bumblebee earning pleas from Liz, "Please, don't hurt him! You can have me just stop hurting him!"

Chop Shop stopped and stared at Liz, who had tears streaming down her face as Fixit gasped. Chop Shop smirked at her answer as the other Decepticon, Righty, clapped and laughed in glee. Denny looked to Liz like she was insane but crept up behind the Decepticon with a pipe. He lifted his hands above his head and hit with a cry out of his lips as he hit the Decepticon with the pole. Righty turned and laughed as he sized up Denny, who dropped the pipe gave a sheepish look and ran.

Bumblebee groaned, "Liz, I can handle it. Don't give up your freedom….for me."

"Oh but I give my word I won't shock him," Chop Shop bargained for Liz, "If you stay with me forever as my girlie."

"Thank you," Liz whispered towards Bumblebee, but before Bumblebee could tell Liz anything to change her mind she told Chop Shop, "I will."

He then pushed Bumblebee backed onto the ground with his foot as Liz cried, "Hey! You said you would keep your word, that doesn't mean you can hurt him."

"I said I wouldn't shock him," Chop Shop smiled at the deception, Liz looked at him in shock as he continued, "You aren't that smart aren't you?"

Liz looked at Bumblebee, tears in her eyes. She wanted to protect him as Chop Shop shouted at him, making Fixit see Liz start crying in fear, "We ain't never going back in no cage!"

"Fixit, the team needs you," Bumblebee told Fixit.

Fixit look down at the ground before he looked at Strongarm, who was struggling to get up. He then turned his gaze onto Sideswipe who groaned also as he tried to sit up. He looked to Bumblebee who was struggling under the might of Chop Shop, then finally he looked at the broken and hurt Liz. Blood was seeping out from the makeshift bandage that he made, it trickled down her face and mixed with the spilling tears as she stared at Bumblebee. Fixit thought Liz was a friend, no a sister. And the worst mistake Chop Shop did, he made her cry.

Fixit gasped in realization as Chop Shop swung him back and tried to hit Bumblebee. Bumblebee closed his eyes as a choked sob went out from Liz, making Fixit take control of his body. He stopped and struggled to control Chop Shop's movements towards Bumblebee, earning a gasped from Liz.

"You work for me, pally!" Chop Shop growled towards Fixit.

Fixit smirked as he turned around and punched Chop Shop in the helm with his right fist, "I."

He punched again with his other fist, "Work."

He then punched Chop Shop in the helm again with both of his fists, "For my team."

"Huh? What? Why are you hitting yourself? Huh? Why are you hitting yourself?" Fixit teased as he hit Chop Shop with his fists, helm, or body.

Sooner or later Fixit managed to knock over Chop Shop, once Chop Shop was on the ground, Liz slipped off his shoulder and landed on the ground with a grunt. Chop Shop shouted as he popped off Fixit, "Unh! Get off you mangy skid!"

Fixit sighed as he grabbed Liz and dragged her to Bumblebee, he asked him, "You can handle the fieldwork from her, right?"

"We'll manage," Bumblebee told Fixit, he glanced at Liz who had tears in her vision still not from sadness or fear but in happiness that everyone was alright, "Thanks Fixit."

Bumblebee then frowned at Chop Shop who stood up, Bumblebee charged and did a uppercut in the helm to Chop Shop. Making Chop Shop feel the pain what Bumblebee felt as seeing Liz cry for him and the others, to see her bleeding, and most of all how he scared him by taking her away from his sights. No one on his watch was going to hurt his Liz.

Chop Shop went flying form the shock and hit the liquid oxygen freezing him, Righty saw what happened to his friends and scurried away. Denny allowed the large Decepticon to go and watched as he fled the scene. The others came closer around the frozen decepticon, everyone looking at Fixit but most of all. Fixit got a hug from Liz in happiness that he was alright and also that he helped the team.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Grimlock interrupted Fixit in the middle of his story, the cut to Liz's head was gone since she and Bumblebee went to see Parker the same night that they defeated the Decepticon, "You did what?"

"Yeah, that's right," Fixit told Grimlock as Bumblebee looked at Liz with his arms cross and a smile on his lips as she leaned against his leg in bliss, "Punched Chop Shop. Yep. A couple times, you know."

"Pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow," Fixit glitched which Sideswipe hit him gently with his leg, which Fixit looked gratefully at him for, "Unh. It was epic. I mean, it doesn't need to be repeated, but it was epic."

"If it wasn't for Fixit," Bumblebee added, with a proud smile, "We never would have captured Chop Shop."

Liz smiled at Fixit, who beamed with pride as Grimlock added, "Guess you can't spell team without an F."

Liz looked at Grimlock before she started to chuckle at his antics, he continued, "And, uh, um is it one X or two? Oh, that reminds me. There's someplace we have to be."

* * *

Once the six of them were situated on the hill, all of them transformed and started to watch the game. Sideswipe was now in possession of the robot binoculars as he watched the game. Liz was on Bumblebee's shoulder as she could see the game better and also Bumblebee asked her if she would like to be on his shoulder for a bit.

Strongarm grunted as she tried to get the binoculars, "Give it! Come on, it's my turn!"

Sideswipe retorted, "Is not."

"Uh, dit-dit-dit," Grimlock remarked pointing out with one of his claws, earning everyone's attention away from the two, "Crunch time."

Hank told Russell and Butch, "Last play of the game. Down by two. Any ideas?"

"I have one," Russell answered before he whispered the plan into their ears. They both smiled as they took the field on.

Russell shouted, "Hut!"

Butch threw the ball to Hank who passed it to Russell who was on the side but then jumped to the back. Hank was now facing two people and did something the two boys never thought they would see. Hank acted like a chicken using her arms as chicken wings and making chicken sounds. Butch was a head of them as Russell bounced the ball down before kicking it hard into the football goal post.

Russell's team cheered as they got a few points and won the game. The three robots cheered as Liz got off of Bee's shoulder to see the goal, he too jumped up and cheered in happiness. Denny cheered also but Liz smirked and muttered, "Go get her, tiger."

Hank and Russell high fived until Hank asked, "Hey, are you any good at basketball?"

Russell gave a look of shock but then smirked and walked off. Liz smiled to herself before she yelled, "Whoo!"

"Rusty! That's my boy!" Denny shouted as the bots whooped and cheered.

* * *

As the sun set over the gang, everyone was telling Russell how great his kick was and how they were really proud of him. Everyone was around him except Liz, she was on top of the command center smiling at Russell, Bumblebee noticed and sighed before he walked up to her position.

She was too busy looking at the sunset that Bumblebee walked up without her noticing. She smiled as the sun rays hit her hair, sending it again into a fiery blaze. Bumblebee stared for a second before he commented, "Nice view ain't it?"

"Oh," Liz realized spinning around to see Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, I didn't see you there."

"Mind if I join?" Bumblebee asked as he walked up beside her.

She patted the space to her side before she answered, "Of course."

Bumblebee sat as Liz's legs hanged off the edge, the two sat in a uncomfortable silence until Bumblebee complimented her, "You did a lot ot help us."

"All I did was run," Liz muttered, "What did I do to help you then if I just ran from Chop Shop?"

"Well for starters you managed to defeat one of his henchmen," Bumblebee told Liz who blushed, "Evaded and out thought Chop Shop until we could get there, and you stood up to him for me."

Liz blush turned more from pink into a rose red and looked away as Bumblebee asked, "The question is….why did you do that for me? I could've handled it."

"I just-," Liz started before she took a deep breath and explained, "Look, Bumblebee, you lost something during a war. A vital piece of you, your voice box. I….lost something similar."

Bumblebee then looked to Liz, as she brought her legs to her chest, "Haven't you noticed that I haven't told anyone my last name? The only ones who know it are Jack, Miko, Rafael, Denny, and Russell. No one else."

"Wait, you know Jack, Miko, and Raf?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, they still live in Jasper, it's mostly rebuilt after a 'experiment' went wrong," Liz told Bumblebee who winced at a memory, she chuckled, "It's actually almost totally rebuilt, I used to live there due to one of my jobs. That's where I met Raf, he's a science teacher in robotics and computers. Jack also works there as a teacher. He teaches History. While Miko, well I met her after Jack and Raf told me about her, she was gone for a couple of days with a cold. She was a music teacher, teaching kids all about music. My job was across from the highschool and that's how we met. Jack and Raf are still in contact with me, and sometimes Miko would just be-"

"Miko?" Bumblebee asked with a smile.

"Yes, but-how do you know them?" Liz asked, shocked.

"Team Prime, Raf and Jack were younger and we met when we were fighting Decepticons," Bumblebee replied to Liz's question, "Arcee, one of the members of team prime at the time, accidently let Miko see her along with Jack. Raf was the one of the few who understood me. When I lost my voice box, but that doesn't answer the question of why you didn't tell us your last name?"

Liz went quiet taking a deep breath she told him, "Because I'm the last member of my family left alive."

"What?" Bumblebee asked in shocked, "What happened?"

"They were murdered a long time ago, apparently they couldn't kill a baby," Liz half lied and half told the truth. What Liz was saying was true, they were murdered and died about a year after she was born, "I was only a year old when it happened so I don't know much about my parents."

"Do you know your last name?" Bumblebee asked, "At least you still have their last name."

"Rodgers," Liz answered, "My full name is Liz Amelia Rodgers."

She then told him after a lengthy pause, "You see, the only ones who know about that are you, Russell, Denny, and the three in Jasper. Russell and Denny are my family, but you. Your my friend Bumblebee."

"When I saw you getting shocked, it was breaking my heart," Liz told Bumblebee, who stared at Liz in shock as he saw tears flow down her face, "That's why I told Chop Shop I would stay with him if it meant that you would be out of harm's way."

"Liz I-," Bumblebee stopped as he took a deep breath, "Hear me out alright?"

"Okay," Liz answered.

"Liz, I," Bumblebee told Liz as he picked her up and leveled her to his optics, "I almost had a spark attack when you screamed in pain from when Chop Shop hurt you. When I saw you crying for me, when I saw your pain it made me….hurt for you. I felt so much guilt at the time that I couldn't protect you. I couldn't help you. I couldn't do _anything_ for _you_."

Liz's tears stopped as she took a breath in, Bumblebee continued, "I don't want to be rude but I want to protect you, Liz. From all harm, and now that I know some of your past. I really want to help you and protect you from anything now."

"Bee," Liz stopped his rant and touched his cheek with her hand, he looked at the movement before she smiled and hugged his neck cables, "Thank you."

"N-No problem," Bee told her as he hugged her back.

"BEE? LIZ?" Both perked up at the shout that echoed the scrapyard, "Where are you two?!"

Bumblebee sighed before he told Liz, "Duty calls."

Bumblebee then transformed and pushed Liz into the inside passenger seat of him, he then realized what he did and said, "Uh….?"

"Bee, you do realize we have to get down from here right?" Liz asked with a small smile.

"I knew that," Bumblebee retorted but then Liz started to laugh at his retort, Bumblebee was silent before he too started to laugh at their predicament.

The two were laughing as the stars and moon twinkled on them. As Bumblebee rolled down the command center, the left shoulder of Liz Rodgers glowed slightly. The glow soon stopped in a few seconds and on the right shoulder blade of Liz, a red autobot symbol was put on her. Hidden but there as a sign. A sign that Liz would have to figure out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(S1 Ep5) W.W.O.D.:

"What in the name of Selene?!" Liz shouted when she looked at her shoulder in the morning, "WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!?"

After the talk with Bumblebee and congratulating Russell, she woke up to a slightly sore muscle in her shoulder blade. When she checked it, she found the red autobot symbol implanted in the place where a mate mark is suppose to be.

She touched it, rubbed it, pinched it, and it still remained on her shoulder blade. She groaned, "I didn't want to do this today."

She touched the heart and wished to see her goddesses and god, they appeared in the reflection of her mirror and Selene gasped, "Child, you should've told us you were half undress!"

Liz looked down at herself, she only had a light blue nightgown on that reached her knees but it was brought up beyond her shoulder showing the goddesses and god her half asleep form. She moved she strap to her left shoulder, trying to show them the mate mark. She asked them, "Anyone want to explain how this got here?"

"Your mate mark?" Nike gasped in shock, "Selene, you need to explain yourself right now!"

"And why is one of my brethren marks on her shoulder blades?" Primus asked.

Liz brought the strap up and turned around, she asked, "Selene?"

Selene sighed, "Child, you are old enough to get your mate mark. Yours, like any werewolf, did appear at birth, but once it does, it disappears for you to train your body and mind. Until you are four million years old would you actually get your mate mark back. It just came later than expected."

"But which Autobot?" Liz asked, "And how am I going to hide this from the others?"

Selene smiled, "Oh, the Autobot is quite easy. Just follow your heart and telling the others?"

"I think you will think of something," Nike smirked.

Primus smirked before he chuckled, "Have a nice day, Liz."

The three of them disappear as Liz shouted, "Wait you haven't-oh gods and goddesses are so confusing!"

She then got dressed into a light blue t-shirt, tan khakis, and a pair of tennis shoes. She even wore a teal sweatshirt. She smiled as she got her purple hat that she wore since she started working as a mechanic. She loved her job as she walked out, she smiled as she passed Russell and Denny, "Hey Denny, do you mind if I work on the mustang?"

"No, I don't mind," Denny smiled as he dragged a yawning Russell to the dinner, Liz smirked ear to ear as she heard Denny say, "And I know you still have the chocolate muffins."

She then decided to find where Denny but the yellow and black mustang this time.

* * *

"Hey Denny, have you seen Liz?" Bumblebee asked, he was looking around the scrapyard for her when he decided to ask the owner where she might be.

"Oh, she said she was going to work on the yellow and black mustang we got a couple years ago," Denny replied, staring at the TV, "She works on it in the mornings."

"No idea why though," Russell told Bumblebee, who glanced at him, "Who would want to fix old cars?"

Bumblebee left before he could hear Denny's retort, "Liz and I love fast cars, and the mustang isn't that old. It was only two years old."

Bumblebee found the old cars to see a small work station. A yellow and black mustang chevy stared at him as he looked at the car. He heard a music blast once more from a computer, "Mamorubeki mono nante. Nayamu made mo naku hitotsu shika nakatta. Sakebi koe no kodama. Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni."

Liz then sang along underneath the motor of the mustang, "Namida wo koraerareta riyuu wa. Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei."

Bumblebee tapped his foot softly to the beat as she continued, "Kimi ga inai mirai. Imi nado nai mirai. Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara. Kimi to nozomu sekai. Mita koto nai sekai. Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura."

A slim hand snaked out to grab a wrench as a flashlight beam hit the top of the roof, "Shinjitsu no utagoe. Yami ni hibikasete hitotsu mune ni chikau. Tomaru koto wa nai. Arashi no naka demo towa no rakuen made."

"Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii. Meguri meguru sadame da toshitemo," Sideswipe joined in with Bumblebee who glanced at him, along with Strongarm, Grimlock and Fixit as she continued, "Kimi to kakenukete. Kono sekai no hatemo. Nido to furikaeri wa shinai kara. Kimi to naraba ikeru. Hashiru mugen kidou. Owaranai yume yagate kataritsugu sa."

Bumblebee smiled as she rolled out and jumped onto the skateboard she was using, as she kept singing using the two tools as drum sticks, "Kimi ga inai mirai. Imi nado nai mirai. Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara. Kimi to nozomu sekai. Mita koto nai sekai. Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura. Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura."

She then opened her eyes to see the bots and stopped dancing, Bumblebee mutely groaned as the other bots stopped and sighed in sadness, she them smiled as the song replayed. The others gasped as Bumblebee looked at Liz with a rose brow, she smirked as she told the others, "Youtube and Life hacks work so well together."

She then popped down and slid underneath the undercarriage of the mustang, she asked over the loud music, "What y'all want from me?"

Sideswipe replied, "I think we all heard you singing and came to see what all that was about."

"You got a lovely voice," Strongarm complimented.

"Thank you Strongarm," Liz replied, a small blush made her cheeks go pink. Though the others couldn't see her, she still felt slightly flustered about compliments.

The others nodded and left, all except Bumblebee who turned and watched the young woman work. He knew it was bizarre but to see her knowledge with a engine, fascinated him. She smiled as she worked, feeling calm and safe not noticing how Bumblebee felt safe and calm also.

A comfortable silence fell on the two before Liz lost the grip on the flashlight and the wrench slipped out of her grasp. Cutting her finger slightly, "Ouch."

"Are you alright?" Bumblebee asked, a bit worried.

Liz realized that Bumblebee was there and did the most stupid thing a person underneath a car could do. She picked her head up and hit her head on the motor, not hard but a nice thunk and a throbbing headache followed making Liz groaned as she laid flat and rolled out. Bumblebee heard the thunk and quickly walked over to the injured girl, he helped her up with a gentle digit before he asked, "Do you need ice?"

"Nah, it isn't the first bruise I got in my life," Liz replied, she got off the skateboard and put the tools down, "It'll go away."

Bumblebee nodded before he kneeled down in front of Liz he lift her head up with a gentle digit and asked, "Liz, I want you to know that I-"

"Hey, Bumblebee sir," As Strongarm walked in Bumblebee stood up so fast and turned around that Liz walked beside him, her heart still fluttering in her chest. Her mind in a faraway place, "Aren't we going to do that map meeting soon?"

"Yes," Bumblebee glanced down at the young woman he fell in love with for a second before he looked up, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Strongarm nodded before she left, Liz sighed before she told Bumblebee, "I guess that means you'll have to go huh?"

"Yep," Bumblebee looked to her as he asked, "Can I….see you later? Once the meeting is done and over with?"

"Of course," Liz replied with a small smile.

Bumblebee left shortly leaving Liz to stand alone with a car, Liz sighed at his leaving before she rubbed the mate mark which began to get sore again. Liz looked at the back of Bumblebee as she thought to herself how amazing and wonderful he was over the others, how he cared for each of the members on the team. How he would always make sure she was safe. How it almost seemed like he was about to confess his feelings for her. How she wish she could kiss him.

She sighed as she pushed the thoughts from the front of her brain to the back quickly, before she walked with a smile behind Bumblebee.

* * *

Selene smiled from her perch above the scrapyard, she smirked as she watch the interaction between the two. As Bumblebee left she saw Liz struggling to get a grip on her growing feelings for the autobot.

Selene smiled, "You listen to my advice, I believe I choose well for you."

She then disappeared in broad daylight, her body becoming the shadows of the forest.

* * *

"This map shows where we've found stasis pods so far," Bumblebee explained as he gestured to the map. Liz was sitting on the rock staring at the two robots as she watched the meeting.

"Hey if you drew a line between the pods vocations-ovations-locations, it looks kind of like Megatron," Fixit commented as he pointed at the map, Liz looked at Bumblebee giving him a 'WTF' look as Fixit continued pointing out, "Here's that thing on his nose, here's the-Oh."

He cut off as Bumblebee gave him a serious look as he continued his explanation, "The point is, now we have an idea of where to search for more pods."

Sideswipe then began to make a 'wet willy' as Liz watched with a narrow look as he put in Strongarm's "earlobe", Bumblebee continued not noticing how the chaos was starting behind him as Strongarm pinned Sideswipe down, "The more pods we find the better chances of finding fugitives nearby to recapture. In this grid alone, there are probably-"

"Ow!" Sideswipe grunted as he hit the ground, his arms were pinned behind his back by Strongarm, Bumblebee and Fixit turned around as Liz sighed in annoyance.

Grimlock laughed as Strongarm told Sideswipe who grunted, "And that, funnybot, is what happens when someone sticks his finger in my audio receptor."

"For a rule book with arms, you fight dirty," Sideswipe grunted.

Liz sighed as Grimlock laughed, "Do it again, Strongarm. Do it again."

"Guys, please," Bumblebee told them as Liz and him jumped down, Bumblebee pulled the two apart, "I'm just trying to get us better organized."

"You got lucky," Sideswipe told Strongarm as both Bumblebee and Liz gave a look of exasperation, "I was about to make my move."

"My foot is about to move you right back to Cybertron," Strongarm retorted as Liz face plamed.

Bumblebee shouted, keeping the two away from each other, "Enough!"

Liz sighed in relief as the two pugnacious bots turned away and walked in separate directions, Grimlock chuckled as he walked away. Liz leaned into Bumblebee's pede feeling safer as Fixit rolled down and asked Bumblebee, "Um, should I reschedule our map presentation for tomorrow?"

"You know, my team never gave Optimus trouble like this," Bumblebee told the two.

"Really?" Fixit asked, "What was his secret?"

"I'm not sure," Bumblebee replied, "I guess I could try asking him."

He walked over to a bunch of mirrors as Liz followed, she looked at herself as Bumblebee called out to the mirrors, he cleared his throat first before he spoke thought, "H-Hello? Optimus?"

Liz looked at the mirrors as a ghostly image of a familiar goddess stood in front of her making her mouth drop into the shape of an 'o'. Bumblebee continued not noticing the goddess in the lower mirror, "I don't know if this is the way to reach you in whatever realm you're in, but the last time you appeared it was in a reflection so."

He trailed off and looked beside him before he glanced at Liz as she looked at specific mirror, he sighed, "This is ridiculous. I jus-"

"Optimus," he started again, "I could use some advice. My team doesn't always listen to me, and it makes me wonder if I'm even cut out to be a leader. I'm worried. If I can't figure out how to lead it could be a-"

He cut off as in a reflection he saw Strongarm punching a dummy with Sideswipe's face on it, Sideswipe was climbing on top of some stacked ping pong machines behind Strongarm. They wobbled as he got to the top as Strongarm mumbled, "One. Two."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sideswipe shout made Liz and Bumblebee turn.

Bumblebee whispered with a grim expression before he transformed and roared to the rescue, "Disaster."

Liz looked at Selene in the mirror who nodded and pointed to her trailer which is right by the command center. She nodded and gave two fingers which meant two minutes, Selene nodded and disappeared before Liz followed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Liz watched as Sideswipe cried out falling off the crumbling tower, "Hey, whoa!"

Bumblebee when close enough transformed and slide hitting Strongarm who was still punching until Bumblebee knocked her away from the disaster. She grunted, "Ow."

Bumblebee braced himself as Liz shouted, "Bumblebee!"

Suddenly he was buried under the dust and avalanche of ping pong machines. Denny ran up as the others looked for him in the rubble, he cried out, "My 1978 Volcano Avenger machine!"

Grimlock and Liz hunted through the rubble, Grimlock threw the ping pong machines away while Liz looked for any signs of yellow, until she spotted a speck of yellow, along with Grimlock, under two more ping pong machines. Grimlock threw the two away behind him, as Liz hid a slight snicker that he had the dummy head with a painted red face of Sideswipe. Bumblebee pulled the thing off his head and spat out one of the ping pong balls, giving a unimpress look.

The ball hit in one of the available ping pong machines and started to get high points, it reached up to one million points as the bells rang. Liz winced slightly but it was very small that none notice. None except Bumblebee, Denny gave a thumbs up to the new leader for the awarded points.

Bumblebee gave a unimpressed look as he muttered, "Scrap."

Bumblebee sighed as he stood up fully in his height, moving Liz slightly on his shoulder. She climbed there after she nearly lost him and was afraid of doing so again, "You know, when Optimus told us to stop something, we stopped."

"Why?" asked Russell to the other two humans unspoken question.

"Because Optimus had this great, commanding voice. It was Ahh, ahem," Bumblebee told the two before Liz slid off his shoulder plating and stood by Russell as he initiated Optimus voice to the best of his ability, shocking Denny, Russell, Liz, and Fixit, "Strongarm. Sideswipe. Grimlock."

The chosen bots looked at Bumblebee with a gasp except with Grimlock who replied, "Huh?"

Bumblebee continued in his fake Optimus voice, "There is no time for this foolishness. We have a galaxy relying on us and a mission to complete."

As soon as he was done with his shrade, the others paused before laughing there afts off as the bots would say. Bumblebee gave a cute confused look as Strongarm remarked, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, but-"

She started to laugh again as Sideswipe finished, "That's the worst Starscream imitation ever."

They continued to laugh as Liz looked at Bumblebee for an explanation, but he asked in confusion and hurt, "Starscream?"

"I'm confused, who the heck is this 'Starscream'?" Liz asked the others as Bumblebee was side tracked by disappointment.

"He was the coward second in command of the Decepticons," Sideswipe wheezed as he tried to stop laughing.

Liz looked to Fixit as he rolled up, he told Bumblebee and the rest of the team, "I picked up a Decepticon signal. It appears to be coming from-"

"Crown city?" Liz and Denny asked when they saw a reporter discussing on the TV near the dinner.

"How do you both know?" Fixit asked staring at the two.

Liz pointed at the screen, "It's on the News. That's how."

* * *

The Autobot team looked at the TV from the broken window as Liz and Russell started at it from one of the booths. Denny leaned on the counter and looked at the TV.

"This afternoon, on this wooded trail, hikers found a strange object which was then brought to," the Reporter was on a trail as she reported with a southern accent before it switched to the museum entrance, "The Crown City Museum of Natural History and Sciences."

Liz's mouth dropped open as they showed scientists who were beside a stasis pod, her and Fixit have rebuilt three and were working on the rest, she then noticed a shadow in the corner with red beady eyes, her body tensed as she realized it was a shade, "As imaginations run rampant, scientists are working to open the bizarre artifact. Sources tell us the object appears completely alien to them."

The screen switched to the reporter who continued her story as Liz shut her mouth, "With another source speculating that there might be something or someone locked inside."

The TV was turned off by Denny as both Liz and Bumblebee sighed in exasperation, for both a enemy was in a museum. Sideswipe commented, "Why is everyone so bummed? Humans found a stasis pod for us. Let's walk in there and get it."

Strongarm reminded him sternly, "Our goal is not to be seen by Earth's population, remember?"

"Still," Bumblebee remarked as Liz walked over to stand by Denny, he glanced at her for a second before he turned to his team, "We need that pod before the humans accidentally free what's inside."

"No problem," Liz smirked.

"Liz and I could pose as dashing archaeologists," Denny stated as he put on some glasses.

Liz continued, "We'll ask for a tour…."

"Once we're in, we'll open the loading dock doors for you," Denny finished, "Then you'll grab the pod."

Liz looked at Bumblebee's light blue optics as he thought over the plan, he then hummed, "Hm, sounds almost reasonable."

"It's better than nothing, and besides I know how to act," Liz saw the uncertainty flash in Bumblebee's optics but once she spoke the uncertainty disappeared.

Bumblebee nodded at Liz before turning to Strongarm telling her, "Let's find a tarp to cover Grimlock for the trip into town."

The Autobot team walked away to hunt for a tarp while Liz smiled at Denny who walked away to get his disguise ready, he hummed, "This'll be a blast and a half."

"What should I wear?" Russell asked his father as Liz walked from behind him.

Denny opened the door to a refrigerator, which wasn't working, and grabbed a old hat, he told Russell, "I don't know, Rusty, it could be dangerous."

"You'd have to promise to stay by us the whole time," Liz told Russell firmly.

"Don't worry, Dad and Liz, you're both in charge. I'll do whatever you say," Russell told the two firmly, as he grabbed the hat and put it over his head, Liz smiled as it slid down his head because it was too big, he added a bit nasally, "Although I might not where the hat."

Liz told the two, "I'll be back, I just need to change into some gear."

The two nodded before working on their disguises, Liz smiled sadly at the happy pair before she started her walk to her trailer. She was walking until Sideswipe commented, "Hey Liz."

"Hey Sideswipe," Liz replied, turning to look at the red mech, she was learning cybertronian terms since Fixit was teaching her, she asked, "What's up?"

"I have a question," Sideswipe stated, Liz nodded for him to continued, he asked, "What are you wearing for your disguise?"

"Hm," Liz hummed, before she replied, "I think I have an idea, but it means that I will need to work on my weather knowledge. I used to be a tornado chaser."

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked, neither noticing how Bumblebee was walking towards Liz. He stopped when he saw the two were having a conversation.

"Well, I drove into a path of a swirling masses of wind to record data and get the heck out of dodge before it kills me with it's debris," Liz explained, before she smiled sheepishly, "We had some close calls."

Bumblebee walked forward and asked, "You did what?!"

"Oh, hey Bee," Liz looked away sheepishly as Sideswipe started to laugh at his reaction to one of Liz's crazy jobs, "W-what do you n-need?"

"'Drove into a path of swirling masses of wind', 'get the heck out of dodge before it kills me with debris' Liz, what did you do for your free time?" Bumblebee asked, crossing his arms over his chassis.

Liz told him, with a small sheepish smile and a small blush on her cheeks, "I chased…..tornados."

Bumblebee mouth dropped open as the other two came from behind him, Liz told Sideswipe, "Oh there was this one time where we got in front of the Joplin tornado in Missouri. That EF5 tornado that killed a hundred fifty eight people. We got enough data from it's winds to see that it past two hundred miles per hour. One of our men nearly got blown away, due to the multi vortex. And in Moore Oklahoma, we nearly got clobbered by that tornado. Debris cut off our exit, I had to go offroad. Scared old Rodger when we were nearly picked up though."

Liz chuckled at the memory as the others stared at her in shocked, she told them, "I'll tell you all the stories shortly. I believe I won't need the disguise the others need, all I need to say is that I'm Lightning Liz and I will have that tour in the bag."

She waved from behind her head, "See you shortly."

* * *

Liz looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver lightning bolt necklace. She wore black pants that cling onto her curves but were fitting nicely after sixteen months of not using them. She put her hair up into a braid and put her feather behind her ear. She then put on a leather jacket. She smiled to herself in the mirror before she saw her boots.

She groaned, they were in a hard to reach spot underneath a broken bench near the door. She huffed, she wished she could teleport them from under the bench to her hands.

Suddenly a small wind blew her hair back as her boots teleported to her hand. She gasped with shocked and dropped her boots in shock. She closed her open mouth and touched her tattoo heart.

The three heavenly beings looked at her through the mirror in which she was standing in front of, while Nike smirked at her shocked expression the other two simply stood to either side of Nike. Another being was behind Primus, but Liz wasn't focused on Primus, she asked, "Hey, can I develop my powers to teleport objects or people?"

"Of course," Nike shrugged as Liz mouth dropped.

Liz then asked, "How come you didn't tell me?"

Selene answered, "We believe that you wouldn't reach that level yet."

"We must go but Primus has some words for you," Nike told Liz before she could get a word in.

They both faded as Primus stood in the middle, he told her, "I want to train you a bit more, but I have another warrior to prepare. So I believe I could train you both if you two know each other."

The being stepped forward as though summoned, Liz smiled as she waved at the being, "Hey Optimus."

"Ah, Primus, I now understand," Optimus hummed, he then asked Primus after he waved at Liz, "But why are we training a human?"

"I'm a werewolf and a champion of Primus, Nike, and Selene, Optimus," Liz answered automatically.

Optimus optics widen and he looked at Primus, Primus chuckled, "I believe you two know each other."

"He saved my life from the Chompozoid named Underbite," Liz told Primus, "I kinda wish I could say this after that, but i'll say it now. Thank you for saving my life."

Optimus nodded, "Your welcome."

"Now that you two are going to train with me, you need to understand each other's predicament," Primus stated, he continued after the two nodded, "Liz, Optimus Prime will have to defeat a rising darkness. That's how the team you are with came to Earth, to help Optimus."

Liz nodded in understanding, Primus told Optimus, "Optimus Prime, Liz has to save the world from Unicron and Loki. Two gods of destruction and chaos. She also has to lead a pack at the same time."

Optimus nodded before he opened his mouth to comment, but Primus stopped him, "Yes, you defeated Unicron with the Matrix but he is mind controlling his Champion with Loki. That's what Liz has to defeat."

Optimus nodded before the two started to fade, Primus told her, "Good Luck."

The two faded and Liz seemed to bounce in excitement before she put on her boots and walked outside.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Liz shouted alerting everyone to her location, Sideswipe and Bumblebee's mouth dropped in amazement as she sashayed over to Denny and Russell, "Like my look?"

"Liz, you look like Lightning Liz," Denny commented.

Liz chuckled, "Because I am her."

Russell shouted, "But she survived two EF-5 tornados!"

"Still me, kinda have some funny stories about those times," Liz smiled sheepishly. The other two smirked as she added, "I'll tell you all later."

She then looked over to see Sideswipe looking at her in amazement before he smirked, "Did you always where that?"

"Yep, it's my old outfit from about a year ago, hasn't changed a bit," Liz told him, she then saw Bumblebee staring at her still, she looked to Bumblebee, "What's up with you?"

Bumblebee closed his mouth and looked away, embarrassed. Sideswipe started to laugh at his leader's embarrassment for he was blushing a light blue on his cheek. He mumbled to Liz, "You look very….nice."

Liz then was the one embarrassed, her cheeks had a dusting of pink as she blushed, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she replied, "Thank you."

"Let's get going," Denny stated in his disguise.

Liz nodded before she winked at Bumblebee, she turned away and ran to catch up to the two men ahead of her but Bumblebee blushed a darker blue.

As the three pulled away from the Scrapyard, Sideswipe teased, "You like her."

"Sideswipe," groaned Bumblebee in exasperation, Sideswipe laughed before he transformed along with Bumblebee and they drove up a couple minutes behind.

Still Bumblebee couldn't get the thought of Liz in her old uniform out of his helm. Including the curves plus her silky red hair that was braided. He just wanted to run his digits in her hair forever, untangling the braid and making it look free range.

He drove a little faster in front of Sideswipe and continued to drive, he really needed some help. He was getting a little naughty in the helm.

* * *

"I'm Nevada Flieber, famous archaeologist," Denny in his disguise voice spoke, he was wearing a tan cowboy hat with a blue feather. Along with his red shirt and tan jacket over it. He had his glasses on his head and he had a satchel on his side, he continued on to the two workers who were controlling the front desk, "I discovered the Flengi Tribe in the lost city of Pantra. I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

The two blinked in a unamusing way, Denny continued, "And I'm here with my intern."

"International adventurer," Russell stated with his baseball hat covering his eyes, he looked up at the two as he told them, "I'm McPlank."

"They're both with me," Liz spoke up from the corner, she walked up to the two of them as she commented, "I'm-"

"Your Lightning Liz!" the two custodian's perked up as she stood next to the two men, Denny gave a look at Russell who looked at Liz in shock.

Liz smiled, "Yep, that's me. I am one of there close friends. They just got back from Cartagascar, where Professor Flieber helped them recover the Sammurabi idol. I also am wondering about this new tornado chaser part of the museum I've heard plenty about."

Denny smiled as he told the two workers, "Anyways, we're thinking of donating the idol to Crown City, which could mean a lot publicity and ticket sales for your museum. So Liz and I thought of a tour-"

"Yes, of course," the man stood up and walked in the direction of their first part of the tour, "Right this way."

Denny leaned down to Russell once the two were far away, telling him sternly, "You promised to follow my lead, McPlank!"

Russell smiled and pointed in the direction of the two workers, "Lead on."

Denny straighten and sauntered down to the two workers, Liz and Russell following.

* * *

Bumblebee led the team behind the museum, Sideswipe followed behind him, and behind him was Strongarm towing a trailer that Grimlock was on with a tarp over him. Sideswipe transformed and walked over to him as Bumblebee sighed, "Ah, you are really going to appreciate Earth museums."

Sideswipe gave him a bewildered look as Bumblebee smiled at the memories that flashed in his helm, "I learned some fascinating stuff in places like-aw."

Grimlock remarked, interrupting Bumblebee, as he shook off the tarp, "Ugh, Finally. That thing smells like Fixit's tread grease.

He hit the tarp with his tail and it settled over Strongarm, who transformed and shouted, "Unh! Somebody help me with this. Ew!"

She tried to move to get out from under and Sideswipe walked up and started to laugh. He couldn't stop as he gasped out, "Classic."

He started to laugh until he was pulled under the tarp as well and the two began to fight under the tarp.

Strongarm shouted, "Put your arms down. No, stop."

Sideswipe burst out, "Stop Yelling!"

"Not in my face," she complained before she started to shout more, "No. Get away from me."

Bumblebee noticed and rolled his optics before he walked forward, the two were still fighting but stopped when Bumblebee pulled the tarp off and asked, "Really?"

The two pushed off of each other as they heard a creaky sound of door opened. Liz put a hand on her hip and sighed in exasperation at the two as Denny and Russell were together standing side by side.

Liz saw the movement of a shade go into the direction where the tornado chaser hall is. Her mouth drew into a firm line as she heard Denny commented, "Welcome. You're just in time for the diversion."  
He then pulled the fire alarm getting everyone out of the premise of the building. The bots nodded at each other before Bumblebee stepped in first. Liz managed to sneak out of Bumblebee's view as the others walked into the museum.

Liz looked at the Shade's trail and her face turned into one of excitement as she commented quietly hunting for the shade, "I love a good hunt when I see one."

* * *

Liz hunted quietly until she came upon a room full of cowboys and the western civilization. Her mouth quirked into a smile as she sensed the shade behind the picture of cowboys. She aimed her bow and fired and it went through the painting and hit its mark, peacefully and quickly purifying the shade. The bow disappeared from her hand and Liz smirked in a proud way. She heard Selene's voice in the shadow, "You've been practicing."

Liz looked to see Selene smiling leaning on a wall, she looked at Selene who glowed silver in her hand. She chuckled as she walked forward, "I heard what Primus said about you. Your doing great and you'll be training with Optimus Prime."

"I think i'm doing good, not great," she looked at where the shade was, before she commented, "At least not yet."

Selene sighed before she smiled, "Don't doubt yourself. Your strong enough. We just need to train those powers of yours."

Liz smiled before she nodded, Selene placed a hand on her shoulder and commented, "I wanted to tell you this sooner, when you were in the scrapyard earlier today, that you need to go back….there."

Liz frozen as Selene turned around and faced her, Liz mumbled, "I don't know."

"You might need that book," Selene argured.

Liz retorted, "You know that book is special to our family."

"I do, that's why I believe you should have it," Selene pointed out, she then saw Liz eyes grow dark in sadness and added in a soft and gentle tone, "It could help you find your mate and maybe your parents would have written about your powers."

Liz opened her mouth to argue but sighed, she knew she couldn't argue with the goddess of all werewolves. Selene smiled softly before she hugged her, she then whispered, "We'll talk when you get the book."

Selene then fade away in a silver hue as Liz smiled in sadness before she walked over to the cowboys and stared and remembered the times. Back when she was only a teenage werewolf and own her own horse. Quicksilver, he was white and absolutely gorgeous when they chased after the herds.

She sat down and closed her eyes as she waited for the Autobots to come and find her.

* * *

Bumblebee was walking down the hallway with the other two humans when he noticed something, or more accurate, someone, missing. He abruptly stopped and stared, as he did a head count. His optics widened when he facepalmed with his servo onto his faceplates. Strongarm noticed and asked, "Sir?"

"Has anyone seen Liz?" Bumblebee asked.

The others looked around and noticed that Liz was gone from the group, Denny started to freak out, "What if they unlocked the stasis pod and Liz was there? She could be in deep trouble! Oh no."

Russell looked at his dad amazed but Bumblebee was feeling the same thing. A deep and unforgettable feeling rose from within him. Fear. He remembered it but didn't missed it. He felt the rising fear in his spark, as he glanced at all the places. Then he spotted her near the back of the room. Sitting down and with closed eyes.

He nodded his helm, "There."

The others looked and neither noticed Liz, Bumblebee started to walk in the direction which made the others followed. Liz woke up to the sound of pedes and feet walking in her direction. She looked at Bumblebee and the others as they noticed the look on her face. She was shocked that they found her this fast. She looked at them before she asked, "What's going on?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and picked her up with his servos, "Don't wander off Liz, the Decepticon could be loose."

Liz nodded and hugged his digit, she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Grimlock then noticed the statues and asked, "What are these statues of human beings so happy about?"

"Well, they're cowboys," Bumblebee told the group, "They were independent, carefree adventure-seekers who transported groups of equine and bovine mammals across this continent's Western region before it was settled. It was an exciting time."

"They still have some towns that have remained the same, rodeos where humans would ride steers, bulls, and mustangs to try to tame them reminds people of what the west time period felt like," Liz sighed happily as she remembered, "They're are also show horses where you would actually dance on top of a horse. I used to do that….god that feels so long ago."

Strongarm asked, looking at the girl, she could see the memories flashing in the mind of the young woman, "You miss it?"

"Sometimes," Liz smiled, then she looked at the Autobots and the two humans below, "But then how would I have met all of you if I stayed, hmm?"

Bumblebee smiled at Liz as they both heard Grimlock state, "I understood exactly none of that."

"Me neither," Bumblebee seemed to deflate so Liz looked at him before she rubbed her hand on his digit before he lifted her up onto his left shoulder, Sideswipe continued on his sentence, "Let's go find the stasis pod."

"Stop!" Bumblebee commanded in his fake Optimus voice, making Liz chuckled at his antics. The others turned to him as he whispered to Russell as Liz leapt down from his shoulder, "Yeah, I think I know what I did wrong before. I was just doing Optimus's voice, not his body language."

Liz facepalmed as Russell looked at both of them in shocked, Bumblebee explained thoroughly, "By dividing our search efforts, we will be more efficient. Each of you shall choose a-"

He was interrupted by transforming and the team separated there ways. Bumblebee looked at Liz who look at Bumblebee, he looked confused before he sighed and told the three as he walked away, "If anything goes wrong, evacuate via the loading docks."

Russell took off with Liz behind him, Denny didn't notice and told the two that were supposed to be there, "Bet Bee wishes his team was as crackerjack as we-Russell? Liz?"

* * *

Liz was following Russell as he talked to himself as he tried to hunt for the stasis pod by himself, "They said McPlank couldn't find the treasure, but like McPlank always said, 'Mcplank has his ways.'"

He then found the stasis pod with Liz behind him as he spoke without noticing how Liz reached out for his hoodie, "Mc Plank knew he should get help, but he also knew the stasis pod could burst open at any moment. McPlank had to re-seal the pod himself."

Liz then yanked back on his hoodie making him shout, Liz told him, "You are going to have a stern talking from both me and your father when we-"

The pod burst opened, showering debris, suddenly Liz pushed him out of the way as a piece of shrapnel hit her in shoulder. She kneeled down in pain as she found the shard of metal in her left shoulder. She felt the blood rush down from the wound and seeping in her clothes. She thanked the holy beings for making her clothes blood resistant. She pushed herself up to see Russell looking at the dangerous beast that was staring at the two of them. He reared back his bison like head and bellowed.

Liz gripped her shoulder as Russell remarked, "McPlank was in big trouble this time."

"Unh," the beast looked down at the two humans, one of which was injured, he asked, "What are you?"

"Surprised," Russell squeaked.

Liz growled dangerously, "Humans. One of which is will kick your butt if you hurt the boy."

The beast could feel the protective aura surrounding Liz as she brought Russell closer to her body for protection, and backed off. If it was one thing he learned over time, it was to never piss off a carrier by hurting her sparkling. He also added with a note, sire's were another problem too. Whenever one of their family unit is hurt, injured, or worse the sparkmate is leaking, they go into protective mode and will beat the aft off of the offender.

"Unh," He groaned, all this thinking was hurting his processors, "What is this place? Last I remember, my boss Contrail sent me to smash the stabilizers off a bot who crossed him, then I woke up in that tiny box."

He roared before turning to punch the stasis pod, making Liz get a good look at him. He seemed to be a robot version of a bison. He was mostly a light brown with light blue accent and black horns. His eyes were a ruby red, almost blood. She looked at the stasis pod that he currently smashed, that was going to take a long time of rebuilding. Thankfully Fixit and Liz could pull it off, hopefully.

He finally stomped on it and shouted, "No one puts Terrashock in a tiny box!"

He looked around and his eyesight was starting to fade as he gasped in fear, Liz noticed and led Russell to the doors with slow steps, "Walls are closing in. Hard to breathe. Gotta get out. Gotta find Contrail!"

He roared as he went on all fours and charged at the wall, Russell shouted as Liz groaned from pain and annoyance, "Wait, wait, wait!"

Terrashock didn't listen and went through the wall before hitting the hallway wall. Russell and Liz climbed behind a piece of large concrete, as they watched Terrashock on his aft. He stood up and walked forward to the two, Liz grabbed Russell and put him near her heart. Terrashock asked, "Ow. Which ways out?"

"I-I'm not sure, but if you wanna wait here," Russell stammered before he heard Liz strain her breathing, she was having too much blood loss, "I'll try and find someone who-"

"Russell? Liz?" The three turned to see Sideswipe, he looked at Liz who started to turn pale from the blood loss, "That you?"

"Hey Sides," Liz breathing became ragged as she added, "What's up?"

Her voice was hoarse and quiet, so Terrashock didn't hear nor Sideswipe as Terrashock asked, "Hey, are you the Bot that Contrail sent me to wise up?"

Sideswipe replied uncertainty, "Probably not?"

Liz wobbled slightly as her she tried stop more of the blood flow from her arm, Terrashock growled before he snorted out steam, "Of course you're gonna say that. What do you think I am stupid?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sideswipe asked back, uncertain. Liz went onto a knee causing Sideswipe to look at her for a second, once he saw the blood he thought to himself, " _Bee is not going to like seeing that. How did she even get that? Debris? Oh this 'Con better start running._ "

Instead Terrashock went on his fours and started to do a bull's way of getting set up before charging. Liz saw this and shouted in her hoarse voice, "Sideswipe run!"

"Not without you both!" he retorted as Terrashock charged, he let out a surprise squeak as he was thrown to a wall.

He went onto his aft as Terrashock started to walk on his two telling the three, "I am getting out of here, and I'll smash any bot that gets in my way!"

He then ran on his fours, his thundering footsteps shaking the ground as Liz leaned on Russell slightly as they ran/limp over to Sideswipe. Russell asked once they were near him, "What do we do?"

Sideswipe replied confidently, "We get in his way. Come on."

Sideswipe transformed, once he was fully transformed he opened his passenger door and allowed Liz to get into the driver side while Russell went on his passenger side. Once they were both buckled in, the three were off chasing towards the exit.

* * *

Bumblebee was sitting on the stair steps, nervously tapping his foot as Denny shut off the fire alarm. Denny turned to look at Bumblebee, he knew something was wrong. He just knew something was. He just didn't know what.

He put a servo under his chin, and thought about the uneasy feeling he was having in his spark. He didn't like it, the two beings snapped their head to the entrance when they heard a loud but familiar engine. Sideswipe jumped out of the garage and drifted to the right, before transforming. Russell was gently jumped from servo to ground, as Liz held her left shoulder. Blood seeped through her fingers catching Bumblebee's attention immediately.

Liz wobbled to the side as Sideswipe gently placed her on the ground, Bumblebee automatically walked over to Liz and gently picked her up. Liz saw the question in his optics as he gently moved her hand away with a digit, he saw the small hole and asked in a dark and dangerous tone but soft and quiet to her, "What happened?"

Liz could just sense the protectiveness in his tone as Russell remarked to Sideswipe, "Sideswipe you make walking a bore."

Liz told Bumblebee, "I'll answer later, but have you seen a metal buffalo come through here?"

Sideswipe added on, "Big head, small brain?"

Bumblebee placed Liz on his shoulder for a second as he pressed the side of his helm, contacting Fixit, "Fixit, have you been hearing this? Can you give an ID?"

"From the description, particularly the small brain part," Fixit replied over the comms, earning Liz's tired look towards Bumblebee who looked at Denny, he was rummaging for a first aid kit in the garage when he found one he automatically went to help Liz, Bumblebee lowered his servo and Liz grabbed the first aid kit before working on her shoulder, Fixit came back after a couple more seconds, "It sounds like Terrashock, a Buffaloid considered the most brutal enforcer on Cybertron."

"That's what was in the pod? Great," Bumblebee sighed in exasperation, holding Liz closer to him he complained, "Once a Buffaloid gets moving it's nearly impossible to stop."

Liz looked down to see Russell get scolded by Denny, who scolded, "Nice to see you, McPlank. We were gonna stay together, remember?"

"Come on, Dad, we found the Decepticon!" Russell retorted.

Liz sighed, before she replied sarcastically, "You also could've gotten killed if I hadn't moved you away in time, McDanger. The 'Con busted his way out of the stasis pod, remember?"

Russell looked down as Bumblebee growled to himself for not protecting her, he placed Liz down near his right pede. Liz, who was tired from blood loss and was still bleeding heavily from her now bandaged shoulder, leaned heavily on the large pede as Sideswipe looked down at Liz before he told Bumblebee, "I'll find Terrashock. Back in a flash."

"Team, listen to me," Bumblebee spoke in his fake Optimus voice over the comms, earning Bumblebee a look of annoyance from everyone, "This is Bumblebee, your team leader. If you find the fugitive, do not engage him. Instead, summon your team mates and bring the Decepticon to the museum's entrance grand hall, where we can attack it together."

"Right," Sideswipe replied, before he transformed and drove off to find the Buffaloid.

Bumblebee leaned down to the two human males telling them in a excited tone, "See, I realized I wasn't adding the inspiration team stuff, like Optimus would have, so."

He chuckled making Liz feel faint from the hot and cute chuckle until the pain rushed through her shoulder making her groaned, he looked over and told them in a slightly worried but fake happy tone, "You know what? Let's get to the museum entrance."

Liz was picked up by the large servo of Bumblebee as the two human males looked at eachother confused, Bumblebee began to walk away before he transformed for Liz. He heard her grunt in slight discomfort but continued to stay in his transformation. Liz looked at the now transformed robot and asked, "Bee, what's wrong?"

Bumblebee went quiet as the two males watched the interaction with slight interest as they went to the front of the building, Bumblebee stared at the woman who was slightly tired, she leaned into his back seat with a sigh of tiredness. The blood loss was getting to her head, she pressed more onto her wound as it was still slightly bothering her.

She huffed in pain, before she heard Bumblebee reply, "I want to apologize."

Liz looked at the steering wheel in shock, before he continued, "I want to apologize because I wasn't there to protect you. Like I promised."

Liz's eyes softened as she rubbed her right hand in a gentle way on his seat, as though to forgive him, she mumbled as she grew tired, "Your forgiven. Besides it wasn't your fault, mostly mine for being stupid and not getting help to follow Russell."

Bumblebee looked at Liz before he rumbled slightly, he was quiet enjoying the gentle rub on his seats before Liz trailed her fingers up to his steering wheel, she climbed gently into the driver seat and rubbed the steering wheel. He held back a moan of pleasure as she caressed the steering wheel's Autobot insignia, he drove forward slightly as she stopped and dropped her hand from exhaustion.

Bumblebee noticed and saw the pale look adorn her features, he caught up to Denny and Russell who were inside the building and transformed. Liz was pushed out of the driver side and into his servos. He growled to himself as he felt the nagging fear in his spark, her eyes slowly slipped closed when he transformed.

Denny noticed Liz and automatically rushed forward, he grabbed another First Aid kit on his way. Russell rushed with his father as Bumblebee lowered Liz down, Denny saw the hole was still bleeding and applied fresh gauze and antibiotics but his spirits fell when he noticed the blood loss.

Bumblebee noticed the look and feared the worst, once he was done he pulled Liz closer to his chassis. Russell turned to his father as Bumblebee stared at Liz's frozen form, "Will she….be okay, dad?"

"I don't know Russell," Denny sighed as he stared at Liz, who was still being cradled by Bumblebee with utmost care and gentleness, "She lost a lot of blood, it's mostly healed but it should have stopped by now."

Bumblebee looked at Liz, his spark was hurting with fear at the thought of losing her because he wasn't there. He promised her that she would be safe from harm, yet here she was injured and in pain. He should've noticed the exhaustion form blood loss as Denny hugged Russell who was starting to cry with fear.

Bumblebee caressed her cheek with a small digit as the two human males looked at eachother with hope, he thought to himself, " _Please, don't take her yet Primus or whoever, please. Liz, please make it. Please._ "

* * *

Terrashock ran past a old drawing of what life was like without civilization, he didn't notice anything except for the fake electronic bison who was pretending to graze by moving it's head down to the fake grass. Terrashock came back to the electronic statue before he tilt his head in confusion and accusation.

"What are you doing here? Did Contrail send you?" Terrashock asked, before he commented, "He said I was his only enforcer."

Strongarm remarked quietly as she stared at the decepticon behind a corner, "No need to call the rest of the team for this genius."

Terrashock reared back as he shouted, "Ugh! Ain't nobody stealing my job! Uhh!"

He butted the mechanical bison, knocking the head clean off, before stomping on it repeatedly. Strongarm told him as he continued to stomp on the mechanical piece of equipment, "And we'll add a thirteen-o-five, destruction of private property, to your list of crimes. You're under arrest, Decepticon!"

She fired her blue gun at Terrashock who roared in annoyance before he brought his head down and hooked her onto his horns. Strongarm looked fearfully as she was thrown in the air, screaming. She landed upside down, with her legs against the wall and her helm on the floor staring at Terrashock who just walked away from his defeated enemy.

* * *

 _Liz looked around, it was dark where she was at. Which meant she passed out. She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. She spoke out loud, "Of course, I would past out from blood loss."_

 _She looked around before she sat and closed her eyes, she hated the dreamscape sometimes. She wished she could be under a cherry blossom tree, she opened her eyes to see that she was under a cherry blossom tree that was sending blossoms down onto the ground._

 _She looked around before she asked, "What...was that?"_

" _That my friend," a mysterious voice spoke in a soothing manner, it was femmine as Liz turned around, "Is what happens when you think."_

 _In front of her was woman who had fiery red hair and dark green eyes, she held a staff of white wood and wore a plain orange robe. A green gem was around her neck, her eyes held a soft warmth as Liz stared in amazement. The woman was slightly shorter than Selene, Liz turned her gaze onto the staff. It had feathers around it, at the top was a light green stone orb. Liz opened her mouth in shock, "Eir?"_

" _That is my name child," the woman smiled, she walked forward to Liz who took a step back, Eir noticed and frowned slightly, "Why are you wary of me?"_

" _I don't understand why you would help me," answered Liz, her eyes narrowed as he calculated the Norse goddess of healing, "After all, I am not much except a champion."_

" _I saw what you have done," Eir smiled, "My champion as been taking care of you well."_

 _Liz smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Yeah, Parker has been taking good care of me."_

" _Which leads me to believe that you are good enough for my task," Eir told her, Liz sighed which made Eir frown._

" _What do you wish for me to do?" Liz asked, her injured shoulder feeling limp and numbed._

" _Nothing. At least not much," Eir noticed the wound, and told her, "I want you to sit still and let me heal you."_

" _What's the catch?" Liz asked, calculating the goddess with a narrowed look._

" _Pardon?" Eir stopped her hand from touching the wound as she asked Liz in surprise._

" _You know what is it for you, I know how you guys play, mostly, so what's the catch?" Liz asked as she leaned a bit farther away from the outstretched hand with a narrowed look, the distrust was in her gaze._

" _The 'catch' is for you to still train, but with the powers of healing also, like your mother and father," Eir sighed as she took another step forward._

" _Okay-WHAT?!" Liz shrieked in shock, earning a loud chuckle from Eir, "What-I-huh? How? I mean, my powers, I mean-"_

" _I know it's a lot to take in, your powers are like ours healing and 'magic' which is mostly Hecate's part," Eir informed Liz, before she chuckled, "He thought it was smart enough to equip magic to all champions."_

" _O...kay?" Liz asked, "That still doesn't explain-"_

 _Eir interrupted her in mid sentence as she took another step forward, "I've overstayed my welcome as it is, but I still need to do what I was asked to do."_

 _Before Liz could move out of the way, Eir was by her shoulder and had a tight grip on it. Liz looked at Eir as her hands glowed a soft amber glow and gently placed it on the wound, Liz grit her teeth in fear and looked away as the amber glow covered her eyesight until there was nothing left of the wound. Liz looked down once the amber glow started to fade, seeing that her her wound was healed. She stared in amazement at Eir, who smiled as she and the dream world started to fade. Yet she told her four words, that shocked Liz._

"There, now wake up."

* * *

Terrashock arrived in a room with a ball with multiple of the pushin buttons, the room had a circle of benches surrounding the ball with brown walls and a dark lighting. Terrashock neared his helm to the device, sighing in relief, "Ahh. Transmitter."

He pressed a button and the ball lit up, he spoke through it as though he was talking to someone, "Terrashock to Contrail. You there, boss?"

Instead the ball showed the stars and the universe, scarring Terrashock as he panically looked around the darken room. Loud pedesteps could be heard as Grimlock appeared in his t-rex form, allowing Terrashock to whip around in fear. Grimlock asked, "Need some help?"

Then the two charged at each other with a roar and a grunt, when the two met they collided their helms together which allowed Grimlock to become dizzy at the hard hit. Terrashock watched as Grimlock teetered until he hit the ball, allowing the ball to shatter and electrified the poor Autobot to become defeated in which Terrashock watched fearfully before he walked away quickly from the passed out Grimlock.

* * *

Bumblebee growled as he held Liz to him, he notice how much brain activity as her eyes were fluttering and moving. Denny noticed and asked, "Bumblebee, please tell us what's going up in that helm of yours?"

Denny had been asking the same question in different wording for the past five minutes, Bumblebee was keeping track. He told him, "I was suppose to protect her, Denny."

Denny turned his head at Bumblebee, shocked that he spoke, which made Russell sigh as he went back onto the counter, letting his legs dangle. Bumblebee told him, "She was so upset when Chop Shop hurt me, that she kinda blurted out her past."

Denny winced in pain, as Russell looked at his father confused. Bumblebee concluded that Russell wasn't told, which he was thankful. Liz understood that Russell was young and didn't deserve the dark monsters in her past, which made him slightly proud of her.

Liz past seem darker than she was saying, making him wanting her more and more. He wanted to figure her out, wanted to reveal all her secrets to him. He wanted her. He loved her. He never thought he would use the word love, but here he was in love with a human woman.

He then felt a gasp near his servo as he thought, he paused as he looked down, Liz stared at him with her light green orbs. He saw the twinkle of the violet in her eyes. Making him pause, she wiped away a bit of blood from a cut on her lip.

She smiled at him as she sat up, causing the other two males to look at her in relief and happiness, she asked in small gasps, "What happened….when I…was out?"

* * *

A screen showed a lovely landscape with a river rushing outside, a computer stated in a man's voice, "WAter. Our most precious resource."

Terrashock started to walk by it before he stopped and sighed happily, "Wha? Ah, better. Must have made it outside somehow."

He charged towards it, before he hit off the screen landing on his aft, the man then stated, "But in an instant, water can also become a monster."

The water rose up in a Tsunami sort of way, scarring the Decepticon again as he shouted in fear, "Worse!"

Sideswipe watched the interaction with mild humor as he remarked in a cocky way, "Yeah, Strongarm, I did catch the bad guy all by myself and no, I don't accept your apology."

He then darted out, causing Terrashock to turn around snorting out dust in anger. Sideswipe backflipped over the helm of Terrashock, before grabbing one of his horns and swinging himself onto his back. Causing Terrashock to start trying to buck him off on his fours.

He shouted in anger, "Get off me!"

"Nah," Sideswipe replied, smiling in enjoyment, "I've been on my feet all day."

Terrashock tripped over and landed on his back, towards the wall Sideswipe hit his helm knocking him both out and off of Terrashock. Sideswipe when he hit the back of his helm on the wall, didn't see the red butt he pressed that changed the scenery to a stormy day. Terrashock got up and heard the the thunder and lighting crack and rumble. This caused him to scream before he charged away from the sound, making another hole in the process.

* * *

Bumblebee sighed in relief as he watch Liz talk to Russell, Liz glanced at Bumblebee with a look of worry. Bumblebee looked away with a small light blue blush as Liz looked back down at Russell.

Bumblebee asked the three humans as he looked around, "Anyone seen the rest of the team?"

Liz shook her head before replying, "Nope."

Russell then added, "Maybe the team's just not into your whole 'I'm gonna lead like Optimus' plan."

Bumblebee became flustered as he defended, "I just-I don't know what else I can-"

The four of them then heard panting to see Terrashock, who saw the outside, he grunted, "Finally."

Liz gulped fearfully in which Bumblebee saw and stood in front of her for, but Liz wasn't scared of Terrashock. She was more fearful of the other human lives then her own, and Bumblebee's as well. Bumblebee then stated, whipping out his light blue gun, "It's just me then. End of the line Decepticon."

Terrashock roared before charging at Bumblebee, allowing Liz to pick up Russell as Denny ran over behind her to the desk as Terrashock destroyed some artifacts in the process to get to Bumblebee who started to shoot as Liz jumped over the desk and covered Russell as Denny covered Liz and Russell. All three gasped as Bumblebee was then thrown out of the door with Terrashock behind him.

Bumblebee landed on the ground as Liz and the two males ran out of the damaged door to hear and see people running and screaming in fear. Terrashock then transformed into a car with horns in the front and nearly hit a person. Liz looked around for Bumblebee and once seeing him grounded, Liz to run to his side. She pretend to play with his circuits which caused Bumblebee to look out and freeze.

Liz murmured quietly, "I'm right here Bee, i'm right here."

Denny then walked out with Russell behind him, Denny then shouted out to the fearful crowd, "It's okay, folks."

"Nothing to see here," Russell added, in which Denny grabbed a black phone as Liz patted the side of the leg of Bumblebee.

Denny then commented to the crowd, "The museum's been working on some new animatronics. Watch."

He then turned to Bumblebee who stared at him shocked, as he asked, "Hey, big guy, what's the density of Mercury?"

Bumblebee looked out at the crowd before he replied in a robotic tone, "The density of Mercury is, uh Bzz. Error. Bzz. Error."

Liz sighed in unhappiness, "Gosh, that stupid bug has return."

Denny and Liz walked back, as Liz looked back at Russell, who told the crowd, "Still working out the bugs, obviously. Museum's almost ready to re-open. See you inside, soon."

Bumblebee continued to walk inside the building, with an unimpressed look on his faceplates and was walking normal with Liz beside him. Denny and Russell were behind them as they walked. Russell then remarked, "Dad, that was a pretty good idea back there."

"Well I had some pretty good teammates helping me make it work," Denny replied, looking to Russell and taking a glance at Liz as he did so. Noticing how Russell smiled, Liz pressed her hand onto Bumblebee's leg as he walked.

Bumblebee looked down at her with a smile before he pressed his comm link button and had a serious face on. He told through the comm unit, "Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, this is Bumblebee. The Decepticon is loose in the city. I'm heading to the loading docks and going after him. Bumblebee out."

"Why didn't you order them to meet you there?" Russell asked, he then tried to prod Bumblebee in the right direction, "Isn't that what Optimus would've done?"

Bumblebee replied half heartedly, "Probably."

Liz patted his pede gently as he walked but the two of them froze when they heard a voice, "Bumblebee?"

The two turned to see Optimus in a reflection of copper that was hanging with a gold plaque on the wall. Liz smiled softly at the being who showed a small smile at her before turning to Bumblebee who spoke to the copper confusing the two human males, "Optimus, I tried to call you."

Optimus replied to the statement, "I am permitted to make contact only when the Primes believe your need to be dire. I hope you are making progress."

Liz winced as Bumblebee replied, "Actually, now's not a great time for me to talk, Optimus. A Decepticon is free in a populated area."

Liz sighed silently before patting Bumblebee's leg, Optimus took note of the action as he spoke, "I see. You and your team will pursue and apprehend it, I assume."

"My team," Bumblebee stated as he looked away sadly, "I'm not doing a very good job of leading them, Optimus, No matter how much I try to be like you."

"Perhaps that is the problem," Optimus mused seeing Liz look to him with shock as he told his former scout, "Bumblebee, you are not me."

Bumblebee replied sadly, "You can say that again."

"You misunderstand, I only-" Optimus tried to explain, but the Primes seem to leave the mystery to Bumblebee and Liz as they cut off the connection between Optimus and Bumblebee. Allowing the former to fade away, Liz patted Bumblebee's leg understanding what Optimus was trying to say.

"Optimus?" Bumblebee asked with hope, but when Optimus didn't reply he remarked sadly, "He just disappeared. I hope he's all right."

Denny asked with a empathy in his tone, "Did he say anything before he went?"

Liz looked to the side as Bumblebee replied with a sad tone, "That I'm not him."

As he walked away Liz stayed by his side as she remarked, "I think Optimus wasn't trying to say that you acting like him was a….bad thing Bee. After all you are you and he is well he."

Bumblebee stopped to stare at Liz, in which Russell caught on to what Liz was saying and added, "You've been so busy trying to give orders like someone else. What would you do if you just tried to lead like….you?"

Bumblebee seemed to think before he walked over to the cowboy picture that Liz was sleeping by earlier. He thought about it, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow as he examined the picture. He hummed, "Hm."

Liz saw the look and smirked, she told the others in a whispers, "Here comes a plan."

* * *

Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grimlock all looked down in defeat as Bumblebee looked at them. Liz sat on Bumblebee's right shoulder as Strongarm spoke looking down in defeat, "Sorry lieutenant."

Sideswipe then added, "Just had some bad luck."

Grimlock remarked, "That thing has a really hard head."

Bumblebee then stepped out of the shadows with Liz still on his shoulder, Sideswipe seemed to brighten a little to see that she was healthier as Bumblebee told his team, "We're going after Terrashock. Together. Come on."

Bumblebee, with Liz, and the two human males jumped off the cement step as Strongarm asked, "Sir? Do you have a plan?"

Liz told them, "When I was a cowgirl in a rodeo, buffalo were sometimes used. When together in a herd they listen to the bull or Leader. If a Buffloid is similar like I believe it is. We can use a specific plan that me and my cowboys and girls use to do for cattle."

"It's true, I based the plan off Liz's," Bumblebee added after the others looked at her confused, he further explained, "If no one's giving a Buffaloid orders, it feels lost. Alone. Kinda like the Earth's Buffalo that Liz use to capture. So if someone steers the Buffaloid…."

Grimlock then understood and spoke out loud earning smirks from Sideswipe and Strongarm, "The Buffaloid will go where you tell it to."

"Maybe even right into a stasis pod," Strongarm exclaimed, "Lieutenant, that's brilliant."

"Even better than that, Cadet, it's gonna be fun," Bumblebee told his team with a smirk as he rubbed his hands together with excitement, he then used a battle cry, "Let's roll out!"

Bumblebee let Liz slide off of him as he transformed as did Sideswipe, Strongarm, and Grimlock. Grimlock but the tarp over his t-rex form as Denny and Russell clambered into Strongarm. Liz opened his door and slid into the driver side, she felt the seat belt tighten around her frame as she buckled herself in. Then the team sped out of the lot at a fast pace after Terrashock, who was knocking around the cars around the highway.

Liz and Bumblebee, along with the others, heard Terrashock shout fearfully, "CONTRAIL!"

Strongarm noticed the destruction he was making along the highway, and hissed, "Our cover."

"Forget our cover, we'll deal with that after we capture Terrashock," Bumblebee told the others through the comm link as Liz nodded, "Do like we do."

Bumblebee then shouted as he blasted pass the traffic, "Yee-haw!"

Liz shouted with Bumblebee at the same time, "Yippee ki-yay!"

Sideswipe rode the guard rail yelling, before following Bumblebee into the chase, "Yee-haw! Yippee ki-yay!"

Strongarm shouted with some enjoyment, "Yee-haw! Zippy highway!"

A truck braked causing some of the traffic to be delayed as Bumblebee got onto the right side of Terrashock. Bumblebee muttered quietly to Liz, "Brace for impact."

Liz braced for it as he slammed his driver side into Terrashock, making Bumblebee grunt. Liz smirked as she teased, "Don't ruin your finish, I quite like it."

The tease made Bumblebee reply with a little tease of his own, "Of course, mi lady."

"Huh?" Terrashock asked in confusion before he transformed and running to the opposite side of traffic. So that the traffic was coming towards him, causing him to dodge and jump over the cars.

"Scrap," Liz swore again as Bumblebee went to the other side to bring him back to the right side of traffic, causing Bumblebee to swerve to miss the other cars.

Liz heart raced at the quick misses in which Bumblebee noticed and gave a squeeze through the seatbelt as though hugging Liz as he went on the hill and then hit the left side of Terrashock. Causing Terrashock to jump to the other side, allowing Strongarm and Sideswipe to have either side of him. Bumblebee then drove on the right side of the road behind the two as he watched.

Sideswipe was on the left side of him and Strongarm on his right, Sideswipe hit his side onto Terrashock allowing him to be boxed in, "Hyah!"

Strongarm shouted, "Hyah!"

In which Denny and Russell shouted, "Whoo-hoo! Box him in, Strongarm."

Grimlock then came from under his tarp and shouted, hitting his tail on the aft of the Buffloid, "Hyah!"

Strongarm and Sideswipe whooped and cheered, as Bumblebee went to the right side of Sideswipe. Bumblebee and Liz noticed the scaffolding holding a bridge up and noticed that they were charging right towards it. Liz shouted, "Oh no!"

Bumblebee noticed and remarked to the others, "If he hits that scaffolding, the overpass might come down."

"We're too close!" Strongarm shouted in fear, as the two human males looked outwards with fear in their eyes and postures, "There's no time!"

Bumblebee felt Liz grip his seatbelts and responded, "I have this."

He raced forwards with Liz smiling in joy as he pulled ahead of Terrashock, as he neared the overpass he opened his doors and braked. This caused Terrashock to trip and go down a ramp before getting knocked out and laying stunned on the ground. Bumblebee, with his doors closed, skid to a stop as Liz told him, "That was awesome Bee."

He chuckled, as he jokingly replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed mi lady."

She teased back, "I hope you didn't get hurt my knight in shining armor while doing that."

Bumblebee sparked hummed in approval quietly as Grimlock threw off the tarp once Sideswipe and Strongarm skid to a stop beside Bumblebee. He jumped over the rail shouting, "CANNONBALL!"

Terrashock grunted as Grimlock landed on his back, he sat up like a cowboy does on a down cattle and remarked, "Cowboy Grimlock. I like the sound of that."

Liz chuckled until she heard the other humans murmur. She then heard Denny look at the people who were out of their cars and were staring, "Now way Bee and his team keep their cover after this."

"Like McPlank always says, 'McPlank has his ways'," Russell stated with a smirk, before he asked, "Strongarm you got a speaker?"

"Blue button," Strongarm replied, in which Russell pressed the blue button to the speaker.

"If you like that action, folks come on over to the Stunt Car and Truck Festial in Wiitchihoma county," Russell told the crowd as he added, "Bring the kids."

"Where's Witchihoma County?" A man with black hair and blue eyes asked.

* * *

Denny imitated an engine revving as the team drove back with Grimlock on top of Terrashock on the silver trailer that he was riding. Bumblebee led with Liz inside smiling sadly as she thought about Selene's words. Sideswipe was behind him, and then Strongarm held the rear.

She smiled as she heard Denny shout over the comm system, "That was a blast and a half! Don't you guys think?"

Liz smiled as she heard Russell's response, "Blast and a half."

Grimlock then asked, "What would cowboys do after a successful mission?"

Liz looked to Bumblebee's steering wheel as Bumblebee replied, "Just what we're doing, Grimlock."

"Riding off into the sunset. Together," Liz spoke at the same time as Bumblebee.

Bumblebee thens drifted along the turn slightly making Liz laugh as Sideswipe did the same. Shouting, "Whoo-hoo!"

Then Strongarm joined in, happily, "Yippee-ki-yay!"

Then Grimlock ended shouting, "Yee-haw!"

This of course made Liz laugh, but still. She knew she would have to return to her past, she just wished it wasn't as soon as it was. She really didn't like going back, but she needed the information. And she was the one to bury the item.

She sighed as they entered the scrapyard, she exited Bumblebee and went to the back entrance where she was going to have to find her past. She didn't notice that Bumblebee followed her in his alt. Thirty feet behind her, he started to follow and when he saw her leave through the back entrance, he thought, " _Where are you going, Liz?_ "

* * *

Liz smiled sadly as she entered a old building, it was broken down. The door was on it's last hinge. The windows were broken and destroyed, it was mostly made out of wood which most of the wood was burned into a black then into a light brown. The roof was caved in and the darken sky poured down on her orange hair.

Liz walked down a old broken hallway, memories filled her brain as she walked. She turned into a room and smiled as she picked up a piece of burned bored to see a book about werewolves.

Liz picked up the book and carefully blowed the ash and dust off, she then brushed her fingers on the leather. She let her fingers carve out the dust in the creavous of the engraved leather, two black wolf were engraved in the leather. Black words were also engraved with the wolves.

Liz looked at the letters with a sense of sadness, she looked at the book closely as memories flooded through her head. Eyes brimming with tears she knelt on the ground, tears spilling out of her eyes. She gripped the book to her chest as sobs broke through her mouth, she wished she could take everything back. Her parent's demises, her friend's sorrow of never finding her mate, her birth, everything.

Bumblebee rolled through the trees before he found the shelter where Liz was at, his spark felt like it was breaking as sob after sob went into the forest. He transformed and walked towards the roof, before he peered over.

Again his spark felt like it would crush under the weight of sadness as he stared at Liz, Liz was in fetal position as she cried. Each sob that passed Liz's mouth put more sadness in Bumblebee, he then brought Liz up with his servo.

He brought her to his chassis, comforting the woman as she cried. Tears of pain and grief rolled from her shut eye lids, each one hitting Bee's chassis making him hurt softly. He just wished for her to be comforted. He then whispered, "Liz. Your going to be fine. Just please, I can't….I can't stand you to cry. Please."

Liz then opened her eyes to see Bumblebee, she didn't scream instead she gasped and hugged his chassis and started to cry harder. She didn't know what to do anymore, each piece of her past she touched she always felt she could've done something different. Something to change it.

It could've saved so many lives lost in this futile war, Liz started to cry harder which made Bumblebee rub his digit in a comforting manner, by moving his digit in circles on her back. Liz then realized, if she didn't make all these mistakes. That if she didn't go down the wrong path, she would never have met Russell, Denny, and everyone else. Including her crush, she knew it was silly to have a crush on a robot who was another species and possibly wasn't her mate.

Though her heart told her otherwise, by making itself beat faster whenever he was around. Everytime he acted cute or adorable, she wanted to hug him to death. Whenever she felt like she could lose it. He was there, with his adorable smile and comforting words. He was always there to talk to, always there for comfort and guidance.

Bumblebee loved Liz, he couldn't help it anymore. The feeling in his spark, a pull almost, it was directed at her. Each time she sung, each time she smiled or looked at him. It almost made him feel breathless and energized. When she got hurt, he felt worry sink into his spark almost drowning him. Her tears pained him, each he wished to hurt whoever or whatever was hurting her.

He looked down at Liz, who's loud sobs were now turning into whimpers, he still felt her tears as they dropped on his armor and servo. He frowned slightly in hopelessness as he wished he could make her smile. To see her brighten the room, to see the smile he adored so much.

Liz whimpered to him, "H-How….did you….find me?"

Bumblebee sat down still holding her to his chassis, he replied, "I noticed that you were gone from the rest of the team. So I followed you."

"Did….did I make you worry?" Liz sniffled as she wiped away her tears away from her eyes.

"You did," Bumblebee automatically replied, he then added on realizing what he just said two seconds later, "I mean-of course you did! Uh, I did not mean for it to mean that I, uh, I-"

At his stammering, Liz giggled in a girly fashion causing Bumblebee to stop himself. He stared at her like a goddess, her laughter and smile were on her face making him blush a light blue on his cheeks. Liz looked at him, her eyes seeming to brighten as she told him, tiredly, "Thank you….for coming."

"I would of course come for you Liz," Bumblebee told the woman, he wanted to tell her the truth but the fear of rejection caught onto him. He let Liz down onto the ground, she faced away from him. Holding the book to her chest she then perked her head up slowly.

Liz then turned to Bumblebee, hiding the book from his view, "Bumblebee?"

"Yes?" Bumblebee replied.

Liz put the book in a bush as she crawled onto Bumblebee's chassis, making the latter blush. She then curled onto his chassis where his spark was as the stars twinkled, she then yawned, "You mind if I….sleep here?"

He slapped himself mentally in the helm as he stuttered, "Y-Y-Yeah."

She smiled as she layed on her stomach on his large chassis. He felt her body shift on him, making him blush a darker blue. Liz, of course, didn't see as she closed her eyes and let her mind slip into the darkness of her mind. Bumblebee, of course, couldn't sleep very well. He had a small woman on his chassis deep in slumber, whom he loved. He also didn't want one of the Decepticons to steal her, thus he vowed he would stay awake.

Around midnight though, Bumblebee was falling quicker into the trap of slumber. He couldn't help it, Liz's presence was so comforting and perfect to him that he was calmer. He put his servo around her body and gently transformed around her. She was gently placed into the back seat, he turned on the heat making her curl into his seat. He let out a small shiver of pleasure as she rubbed her face into one his seats "sweetspots".

The stars twinkled as the half moon started to fall, still the pair slept soundly with each other. The moon still showed as the sun started to make it's climb in the sky, Liz smiled in her sleep as she opened her eyes softly as Bumblebee started to sleep.

She softly opened the door and willed the book to teleport in her hand. She closed the door and laid on the seat out of breath from focusing her powers for so long. She looked at the dash before she took a deep and shaky breath.

She then opened the book and started to read it's contents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Washing, Holoforms, Learning, and Oh My!:

"Oh CRUSH!" Liz screamed before a loud explosion made Bumblebee turn to see Liz be blown slightly away by a small explosion.

He automatically lunged forward and caught Liz from her airborne flight, she landed in the palm of his servo. Earning a loud chuckle from Bumblebee as Liz rubbed her head, she glared at the metal contraption, she growled as he lowered down, "Okay….don't use THAT cord for that part."

Bumblebee knelt down to see what she was working on, one of the items was a card the other was a metal wolf with guns on it's backs and a scythe on its tail. It wasn't huge but it was still lethal. He saw rockets on the paws and most of all a protective shell around a glowing powersource.

Bumblebee looked at it with a confused expression as Liz grabbed her wrench and lightly hit the helm. The thing started to shake, causing Liz to squeak and run to Bumblebee as the wolf rockets went off. The thing launched into samursalts into the air, which cause Liz to look at it. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she shouted, "Wha-how did THIS happen?!"

She was a foot away from the yellow autobot as the wolf's rockets stopped and it crashed where Liz was standing. When Bumblebee saw the wolf impending doom to Liz, he scooped her up into his servo and brought her to his chassis within the minute the robotic wolf's crash landing.

Liz stared at the wolf with a look of hopelessness, she then turned to Bumblebee with a sad look, "Thanks, Bee."

His optics study her as he lowered her, she walked off and crouched at the carnage of the wolf's poor landing. He asked her after a pause, "You okay?"

"No," Liz stood up, Bumblebee stared at her as she kicked the foot of the wolf in anger, "This stupid thing isn't going to work, I tried everything!"

"You sure?" Bumblebee kneeled down to get closer to Liz, who turned around.

They both stared at each other eyes or optics, not noticing how closer they were to each other. They were only a inch apart from each other, becoming a centimeter as Bumblebee peered at the carnaged behind Liz. Liz lips were pursed in annoyance, she had her arms crossed in annoyance. Bumblebee stared at her for a couple of minutes, his optics holding his amusement as a small smile went on his lips.

Liz looked away in a playful way as she sighed, "I tried fixing the motherboard, but it keeps fritzing. I think I have to many volts flowing through it."

"And how can you fix that?" Bumblebee smiled as he asked the question to the annoyed female.

She whipped her head around a small smirk on her lips, "You don't need to baby me as much Bee, I know the issue. Thanks for helping getting rid of my anger though."

Bumblebee heard the nickname flow from her lips in such a smooth way, that Bumblebee was slightly enchanted as she gathered the mangled parts. He watched her with interest as she rushed to the damaged motherboard as she worked on the wiring and programing.

He sighed, he would ask her his question later. Right now, she would just be working.

* * *

Liz smiled as she shouted, "Bumblebee!"

The yellow mech turned to her as she ran to him, he was near the diner. With Denny and Russell turning to watch the young woman run to him. She leapt at Bumblebee's servo with a smile, he caught her as she hugged him. She repeated, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Denny asked with a chuckle, "What's got you so excited?"

Liz bursted as she sat up in the palm of Bumblebee, "I got it finished, both projects. One of them with the help of Bee here!"

She hugged his digit, as Russell asked his father, "What does she mean?"

"Oh, let me show you," Liz turned to Russell, she whistled, "Lunar!"

A mechanical transformation and loud paw steps ran in her direction causing all of them to look in the direction, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, who was in his t-rex mode, and Fixit came from their respective areas to see a white and silver blur run to them. Bumblebee smiled as Liz was lowered, dust cleared to see a four foot tall mechanical wolf. Everyone's mouth's dropped except Liz's and Bumblebee's.

Russell recovered first as Liz walked up to it, "Cool!"

"Lunar, Give project H to me," Liz smirked as Fixit looked at her strangely.

The wolf sat and brought up it's right front leg, it was white mixed with silver. On the arm it gave, popped three cards. Liz grabbed them, they looked slightly Cybertronian in which Fixit was slightly impressed. She told the wolf, "Transform and Connect."

The wolf transformed into a watch and landed on her wrist clicking into place, Bumblebee and his team gaped as Russell and Denny watched as a symbol of a wolf head and in the middle of the wolf head was a small fire on the tip of a crescent moon. Both of which were on the watch.

Bumblebee asked, "How did you-?"

"I learned," Liz replied, as Liz turned to face them she added, "Also luck that it didn't become crumple piece during the transformation, the T-cog I used was very useful. Thanks Fixit."

"Your welcome," Fixit replied before he saw the questioning gazes from the others, "She came to me a week ago. Told me of her plan, we built Lunar for a while. Mostly Liz, but I didn't know about Project H."

Liz smirked as she told them, "Project H was to help with your cover. Once I learned that you need to stay in cover, I decided to upgrade...you."

She showed them the cards, which each three had a color, she added, "This is Project H, also known as Project Holoform."

Bumblebee looked at Liz's cards as she told them, "They will allow you to have a human form while you are in your alt mode. Just think of it as an upgrade to transforming."

Sideswipe leaned down, he remarked looking at the cards, "You are a lot cooler than I thought."

"You can consume human foods and drinks, but their are limitations," Liz explained, "Just like the normal human body. You can get hurt and will glitch if it has too much damage. It will also reflect your 'bot mode. So no holoforms when extremely injured."

The three, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe, nodded in understanding as Grimlock asked, "What about me? And Fixit?"

"Fixit won't be out as much, and I couldn't get the card to shrink enough for him. Sorry Fixit, too many times I was electrocuted trying," Liz apologize to Fixit, who shrugged he didn't want the device really, Liz turned to Grimlock, "Grim, I'm working on yours. But you don't have a, well...alt mode. So it's twice as difficult to design. It'll just take a while, don't worry."

Grimlock smiled as he went into his robot mode, Liz turned to the other three, "Now you three, transform and open your driver doors. I need to connect this in a difficult procedure. Alright?"

Each of them transform into their alts opening their driver doors as Liz smiled, she brought out a red card and slipped under the wheel of Sideswipe's alt. She saw the slot to the t-cog and gently slid the card in. She turned to Sideswipe as she slid out of his alt mode, "Your free to go, Sideswipe."

She did the same to Strongarm but as she slid out, she smiled as she patted the hood of Strongarm, "Your good too."

"Thank you, Liz," Strongarm replied as she watched Liz walked over to Bumblebee's driver side.

Liz hummed in acknowledgment, as Liz slipped under Bumblebee's driver side. She noticed the slip was a bit farther back. She crawled gently towards the slip, the holoform card carefully in her grasp. She touched the t-cog as she slipped the card in gently, Liz didn't notice that Bumblebee was watching her including where she was touching. Liz noticed that the t-cog Bumblebee had was scared, she touched one of them softly causing Bumblebee to tense up.

Liz whispered, "Bee…."

Liz felt his body tense as she exited from him, she felt like she found a sensitive part. She turned to the three facing each of them, she looked at Bumblebee the longest as she told them, "Activate them."

She paused as she heard silence then she saw a orange haired man, a black haired female, and a blonde hair man exit from the alt modes. Liz looked at Sideswipe's holoform, he was a twenty year old man, his eyes were light blue as his hair was in a spike in the front. It was orange with red tips, he stood about five foot eight. He wore a red jacket with dark blue jeans, underneath the jacket Liz new was a white shirt. He also had a pair of black tennis shoes. The autobot symbol was tattooed on his right shoulder.

Liz's gaze set onto Strongarm's holoform, it was a woman in her twenties. She stared at her, her long black hair with blue tips were to her shoulder blades. Her light blue eyes were watching Liz in amazement and curiosity. She wore a white jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath. She had black work pants on with black tennis shoes. The autobot symbol was tattooed on her left shoulder. She stood about five foot seven, causing Liz to smile at Strongarm.

Liz looked at Bumblebee's holoform and paused, her eyes sparkling in adoration. Bumblebee looked about twenty four years old, he wore a black jacket which was unzipped in the middle showing a yellow t-shirt. He wore blue jeans with a pair of black tennis shoes. He also had smoothed out blond hair, which was combed to the left side. Her eyes landed on his light blue eyes. She felt the autobot symbol on her neck burn slightly as acknowledging her mate's heart to her.

Liz looked away with a small blush on her cheeks as she stammered, "Just roll with it, have fun."

Bumblebee's holoform nodded as he told his team, "Today is a free day. Let loose."

The others smirked and ran off, leaving Bumblebee and Liz alone in just a couple of minutes. Bumblebee looked at Liz as Liz looked at Bumblebee, both blushed a light pink before looking away.

Bumblebee then asked, "Hey Liz?"

Liz looked at the nervous man, she smiled as she walked over, "Yes?"

Bumblebee looked at Liz who was about two inches from Bumblebee's face, he stammered, "U-um, w-would y-you be so kind to….clean m-me?"

Bumblebee blushed darker pink as he looked away from Liz who smiled softly, "Oh? You want me to clean your alt?"

He nodded, she smirked as she gripped his collar and brought her about a inch from her face. She told him as he blushed into red, "Well then, your going to help me. I don't want to get hurt."

* * *

Bumblebee chuckled as Liz scrubbed on his alt's roof, he wouldn't say it tickled. She noticed him chuckling and smirked. She gently, in a tickling manner, tickled his alt mode causing the holoform to laugh.

Liz smiled as Bumblebee playfully told her, "Stop t-that….Liz!"

"What?" Liz asked, "Oh the tickling? I'll stop."

She started to slide off the roof down on his hood, Bumblebee felt every part of her as she squealed in happiness. Bumblebee chuckled as Liz smirked seeing the hose, he stopped chuckling when the cold water hit his alt mode. He froze in place allowing Liz to clean every part of him. She giggled at he shook his head, he glared at her playfully as she giggled. She then grabbed the detail and started working on the detailing of the seats.

She reached the driver seat first, as Bumblebee opened the passenger side. She giggled as he smirked at her, he was about to grab her until she reached the edge of the driver seat. She trailed her fingers gently on his leather seat.

Bumblebee groaned as he relaxed all his muscles in enjoyment, Liz smirked as she massaged the spot gently. Bumblebee moaned as he laid on the seat. He told her with a small frown, "No fair."

"Fair as fair as can be, I didn't know you had a soft spot," Liz told him, as she slid out of his seat with a smile, Bumblebee followed as she walked over to his side, "I have one too, strange as that is."

"Oh really?" Liz froze at Bumblebee trailed his finger up her spine, until it landed on her shoulder blades, Liz held back a groan as Bumblebee told her in a singsonged way, "Found it."

"Bee," Liz moaned softly as he carasseed the spot, "I want to finish your detailing, then you can do whatever you want to me."

Both froze at the statement as Liz added on, embarrassed, "Okay that sounded so wrong on so many levels."

The two friends chuckle before Bee leaned against his altmode's hood, one leg cross over the other as he did so. He looked at the ground as Liz chuckled at the cute scene before she worked on his back seats.

* * *

Liz smiled as she felt Bumblebee glare at her playfully, she shivered as Sideswipe muttered something into Bumblebee's ear. Bumblebee's face grew red due to him being in holofrom before he shouted at Sideswipe, who started to run away, "SIDESWIPE!"

Liz rolled her eyes as she moved a strap of her light blue tank top, she chuckled as Strongarm looked curiously at everything as Denny showed her everything with Sideswipe behind them both.

She rolled her eyes as she worked on cleaning a shelf, she was on a ladder with a bucket in her left hand she scrubbed with her right hand. Bumblebee stared at her back for a couple of minutes, he then turned to ask Fixit about any signals. When he heard a fearful sound, wood cracking. He spun around to see Liz freeze before her ladder rung that she was on was started to break in half.

Liz looked down at the rung before it fully gave out, the bucket and sponge fell first as Bumblebee raced forward, Liz didn't have time to flip out of the danger or use any special gifts she learned over the past month. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her frame and bring into a warm chest. She looked up to see Bumblebee's holoform's eyes. Her breath was taken from her as she felt her body heat up from her mate mark down. She could almost hear her heart beating hard in her chest. Bumblebee froze as he felt her breath, he spun her around after a minute so they were facing each other. His spark was aching and his helm started to get clearer and clearer, his spark ached for her. His helm knew she was his.

Both didn't realize their lips were inching with each other until Russell shouted turning around the left corner to the shelf, "Liz! You alright?!"

Liz and Bumblebee looked away as he let go, she turned to Russell as Bumblebee walked away, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She froze as Russell replied, "Because we heard the rung crack. Were you and Bumblebee about to kiss?"

"U-uh," Liz froze as she stared at the child, Russell smirked as she blushed, "N-no…..just go away!"

She gently shoved him out of the hallway repeating, "Out! Out! Out!"

Russell laughed as he went, "Alright, alright, alright."

Liz watched as Russell walked around the corner she turned her back and started to pick up the ladder when Russell head whipped around the corner, he asked seriously, "Seriously, did you?"

Liz froze before she turned around and yelled at him, chasing him around the scrapyard the trouble maker was laughing as he ran, "Russell Clay! Come back here, and when I get my hands on you, you'll be in so much trouble! That you'll be neck deep in it! I will string you up to a light post by your underwear in front of your crush then I will-JUST GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

 _Liz woke in her dream land to see Optimus Prime and Primus, both were holding swords. Primus smiled as he commented at Liz, "Your learning."_

 _Liz looked down to see her armor on, she smiled as she grabbed her sword from Nike. She nicknamed it Vic in honor of one of her favorite stories, she joined in and asked, "What did I missed?"_

" _Defense," Optimus hummed._

 _Liz smiled, "Alright, I'm ready to learn Primus."_

 _Primus smirked as he replied, "Okay then."_

 _He charged at her his sword almost lightning as it sailed towards her head, Liz brought her sword up and the two clashed. She did simple defensive moves along with small graceful side steps and slides. Soon the two were panting by over exerting themselves. Optimus responded, "You survived longer than me, by two more seconds."_

 _Liz pushed a nagging piece of hair at the back of her head, she told the two of them, "I have some news about Shades and about this….darkness I felt."_

 _Primus and Optimus Prime shared a look that had a mutual conversation written over it, at least in Liz's eyes. Primus than spoke as he told her, "Don't tell anyone right now, but there is a rising darkness. One that could end your world."_

" _Like Unicron and Loki just three times less than that impending doom, right?" Liz asked._

 _Optimus opened his mouth to object but Primus agreed with Liz, "Of course, Loki and Unicron combine is worse than the darkness their facing, but Unicron was an inspiration to this threat."_

" _I also found out a few things about my powers I would like to talk about," Liz replied as she and Optimus stood side by side, Primus nodded as she added, "When I touched LunarStar today, she was given life automatically. I don't know how but I gave her a personality from a simple touch."_

" _Ah, my power is starting to come in," Primus chuckled, "I'll help you through that shortly, do you need help practicing with the bow or no?"_

" _Nah, I would like to practice my swordsmanship though," Liz replied._

 _Optimus smiled as Primus remarked, "Than you two, against me."_

 _The two looked at eachother, both were confused and shocked at the request. Them? Against a God? But they needed the training. The two brought out their swords as Primus brought out his. The two squared against him, Primus did the same. The two stood in their postures, swords held out in front of them._

 _Optimus charged first followed by Liz near his leg, Optimus was a distraction as the Liz jumped up quickly and delicately at Primus. When Liz was near his head, Optimus backed down. Primus smiled as he told one of his pupil, "Do you yield?"_

 _Liz smirked as well as Optimus as Optimus told him, "Actually, I was about to ask you that."_

 _Liz smiled, "Do you yield?"_

 _Primus looked down to see Liz holding Vic near his neck cables, he chuckled, "Well done on teamwork. I think you'll be a good team, once your training is done."_

 _Liz leapt down from the hundred foot tall behemoth and landed on her feet without much of a scratch. Optimus noticed and asked, "Why can you jump down from a hundred feet without as much as a scratch?"_

" _I'm a Werewolf Alpha, jumping from that height is nothing," Liz replied, not noticing that Primus was smiling and slowly disappearing._

 _Optimus asked with confusion, "What is a werewolf alpha?"_

" _Werewolf alphas are these," Liz replied, as a white light consumed her form and a red wolf with cream color fur was right where Liz was._

 _Automatically Optimus optics widened in shock as he asked, "How?"_

" _A long story," Liz replied as she shifted back, the light again wrapped around her form as her armor appeared, "But long story short, hunter protected wolf. Wolf was nearly killed by other hunter, wolf was selene. Hunter number one died taking the arrow than the wolf. The other hunter ran away. The first hunter was gifted the powers of the wolf. Also known as a werewolf."_

" _Amazing," Optimus smiled at her, "You are really gifted."_

" _Not really," Liz looked away at the ground as she remembered the war, "If I was so gifted, I would have the power to end the war. Instead, my parents died. My family, or pack, murdered. My friends losing their chances of having a mate. If I was so gifted then…. Why couldn't I….I do anything about it?"_

 _Optimus seemed to have sense the sadness deep down in her heart and mind, replying, "Maybe, because it wasn't your time."_

" _Then when is my time?" Liz asked, in a soft whisper._

 _Optimus answer was immediate and made Liz snap her head to him, "Now."_

* * *

 _ **I hope you are liking this book. I'm on a roll with writing. Oh and sorry for the promised updates. My wifi got lost and so I couldn't publish anything on this book and I was really peeved about it. Anyways the book will be published more after my finals. Thanks for hanging on for me and I hope you like the two chapters I've published! Let me know in the comments!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(S1, Ep6) As the Kospego Commands:

Liz remembered Optimus one word as she walked to her quiet spot in the forest, she stared silently into the trees and patiently sat on a log. She held a orange tan guitar that she use to play a long time ago and started to gently strum it with her fingers.

She hummed to a song in her head as she thought about her talk with Optimus, she smiled as she thought, " _He's right. I'll end this war….for good. It is my time._ "

She chuckled as she hummed to the tune of the guitar. She then heard a crunch of twigs and her posture automatically tensed up as she whipped around. She angrily stare at the distance and growled out, "Who is out there? Show yourself!"

No one came out, though Liz could feel she was being stared at but she could not sense a shade's presence. This slightly frustrated Liz, as she ordered once more, "Come out….NOW!"

Nothing again happened, until she heard Bumblebee shout from the Scrapyard that was close to her secret spot, "Liz!"

Liz looked around with a small glare, before she packed up the guitar in its case. Once it was safely stored, she again looked around her safe haven before she made her way to the scrapyard. She carefully carried the guitar in her right hand as she cautiously walked away, looking around. Her face contorted in fake happiness as she worriedly walked back.

Little did she noticed two ruby red optics staring at her figure as she walked away, before the mysterious being smirked and disappeared.

* * *

Liz walked back in, to see and hear him shout in fear as stasis cells began to fall, "Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No. AHH!"

Fixit flew past the other stasis cells as they were starting to crash to the ground, when he accidently hit others in his way to not be squashed. Liz winced each time a stasis cell crashed to the ground, but was more worried for Fxit. Once all the dust cleared, Liz saw Fixit roll backwards stopping in front of a large pile of stacked stasis cells in which he surveyed the damaged.

Liz walked over, "Stacking again?"

Fixit looked over to see Liz place her guitar on the shelf before he responded with a nod, he then sighed before he chuckled, "Phew! Nearly flattened because of a simple bump, heh."

He then bumped the side in which both looked up to see the top of the pile of stasis cells begin it's descend onto the pair. Liz saw a flash of yellow in the corner of her eye as she covered her head, along with Fixit who covered his when he muttered, "Oh, no."

Both braced for impact but it never came, instead Liz looked up to see Bumblebee with a worried look. Which relaxed when he realized that he was there in the nick of time to save both Fixit and Liz. He caught the stasis cell and brought it to the side of him. Before he picked up Liz, Fixit spoke as he gripped the stasis cell, "Many spanks-clanks-thanks, sir. I'll finish stacking these stasis pods immediately."

Bumblebee asked with a hint of confusion as he moved Liz to his left shoulder, "Fixit, didn't I ask you and Sideswipe to work on this together?"

Liz played with Lunar planning to do another alt mode to her figure as Fixit replied, "Well, yes, Sir, but Sideswipe's stabilizer is sore, so he thought it might be better if I did it myself."

Bumblebee and Liz looked up to see Sideswipe with a huge pair of headphones dancing to very loud music, to Liz it sounded like Pop music. Liz heard and felt Bumblebee sigh in exasperation, he added with a sad tone looking at Fixit without knocking Liz off his shoulder, "You know, I think Sideswipe might be taking advantage of you."

"Heh, hardly sir," Fixit replied, with an honest innocence he added with a bright smile at the end, "Sideswipe offered to cover my elephant cage cleaning duties for the next five cycles. Fair trade."

"Aw, Fixit," Bumblebee replied sadly before he told him with Liz still on his shoulder, "We don't have any elephants."

"Oh," Fixit realized softly, but as Bumblebee walked off, careful not to make Liz fall off, he shouted at them confusion, "Then what have I been cleaning?"

" _I do not wish to know,_ " Liz thought worriedly before she looked at Bumblebee, she studied him as she thought, " _Hm...he does look handsome by this angle, the way his faceplates are created in such a perfect way and when he's in holoform, good god. What a man, I mean, mech. Wait-SNAP OUT OF IT LIZ! HE'S A GIANT ROBOT FOR SELENE'S SAKE! AND YOUR A WEREWOLF! THAT RELATIONSHIP WOULDN'T WORK OUT!_ "

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee shouted as he stood by the dancing mech as Liz physically shook her head and regain focus on the situation, Sideswipe ignored him, he then shouted ripping off the robotic version of headphones shouting at the top of his lungs close to him, "SIDESWIPE!"

This earned Liz's sensitive ears a nice ring to them as she head his audio receptors screeched in annoyance, Sideswipe shouted from the annoyance, "Audio overload!"

"Yeah, ow," Liz muttered rubbing her temples at the now forming headache.

"Sorry about that," Bumblebee apologized but didn't even look at Liz as he scolded Sideswipe who was next, "You need to stop taking advantage of your teammates, and you-what are you listening to, anyway?"

Bumblebee and Liz looked at the blaring sound of pop music as it blared from the earphones. Once the question was out, Bumblebee then put the earphones on and listen to the music. He then smiled as he bobbed his head, he then shouted, "Oh! Oh, I love this song!"

He then hummed it as he let Liz down, before he started to dance, "Break down, unh!"

Both Liz and Sideswipe got over their shock and smirked, Liz in a humorous way as Sideswipe smirked in shock and amazement. Bumblebee paused and looked before he cleared his throat. Causing Liz to almost melt into happiness by the tone as he chuckled, "Uh, the music on this planet is pretty great."

Liz smiled as he added, "The melodies are complex and the lyrics frequently have multiple meanings."

Sideswipe then excitedly told them, "I like the oonce-oonce parts."

"You mean what every teenager would like," Liz asked chuckling as well.

"Yeah," Bumblebee replied, then he told Sideswipe, "Well in any case, we need to help our teammates, okay? We don't get the better of them."

As Bumblebee finished, the bell for customers rang in which Denny and Russell ran over. Liz pushed off of leaning on Bumblebee's right leg, which made Bumblebee's spark pulse and hum in sadness. Denny told the confused bots, "Customer!"

The two transformed in which, once Bumblebee stopped transforming and was in his alt mode, Liz sat on his hood and waited for the customers. Behind them Fixit did a pose as a statue, Denny and Russell stared for a moment before they turned their attention to a light blue car which stopped.

Liz watched with amused eyes as she watched three human males struggle to get out of the car, each one wore a red shirt with a blue jeans and grey shoes. A blue skirt and a neck scarf were around each member making them seem like a pack or a cult, causing Liz to narrow her eyes in scrutiny. The main detail of the three were the pair of blue metal antlers with a black helmet.

One of the three was a black man in his late twenties that had black hair and very dark blue eyes almost an onyx color. Another one had much wider eyes and he was a white man in his early thirties as he had black hair and light blue eyes. He seemed to be the stupidest as he looked almost awestruck as the black man seem to be slightly smarter.

The last was another white man that had orange hair and brown, he was in his late twenties and seemed to be the leader. He did hand gestures in which got the other two in order, confirming Liz's thoughts. The leader walked up and brought out his right hand and point in their general direction.

He then spoke, "Give us what we desire."

He was then cut off by his antlers tilting to the left, which caused the man to give an irritated look as he straighten them out, he then resumed as he shouted, "Or the Kospego shall destroy you all!"

Russell gave a weird look as Liz gave one out of worry, he then asked confused, "Kospego?"

"Local legend," Denny replied to his son, Liz cast a glance in his confusion as he visually demonstrated as he talked, "Some kind of giant cranky elk-like creature, walks on two legs, and has the strength of a thousand humans, right?"

The last part, the question, was aimed at the leader as Liz rolled her eyes. She knew the falsity of the legend better than anyone. If anything the Kospego was a myth an urban myth. She chuckled, "The 'Kospego isn't real Denny. We all know that it's a myth."

"I too thought the Kospego was but a myth," The leader spoke until with utmost positivity he added, "Until I saw it!"

Denny had an unimpressed look as Russell cocked his head to the left side in a nice way of saying your nuts. The bird on a cuckoo clock went off making the bird cry out as Liz checked him over, once the bird was finished Liz asked, "That explains some of it. Sir, did you accidently hit your head on a brick wall on the way here?"

Russell stifled a chuckle as Liz felt Bumblebee's hood warm up in humor, Sideswipe radio quietly sputtered in humor. The leader looked at her before he sighed to her answer, "I had that question as well."

"Anyways, the Kospego said, 'I need stuff, and youse gonna get it for me. Or else I'm gonna break some junk. And by junk, I mean youse'." The man went on into his story, "I shared the story with others. They came to witness the Kospego, and now they too are believers!"

"We must all follow the Kospego's commands or," the leader finished his speech by imitating cracking bones. Which Liz had heard multiple times in her life so she wasn't fazed.

Liz rolled her eyes as she thought to herself, " _It's the end of the world as we know it._ "

Denny forced a small smile as he asked, "Uh-huh. And will the Kospego be paying cash?"

"Oh, no. Arnold will. Uh, that's me," the leader, Arnold, replied with a chuckle.

Denny asked, as Liz closed her eyes in exasperation sliding off of the hood so now she was leaning against it, "Then what can we get for you and the Kospego, Arnie?"

Arnold snapped his fingers in which caused Liz to look up, the black man had a scroll in which he came forth with the scroll. Arnold grabbed the scroll and rolled it out, in which everyone watch as it rolled in front of Sideswipe, Liz, and Bumblebee along with the two human males. Arnold then told the three humans and two autobots, "We have found many things, but the Kospego still demands."

"Fifteen pounds of soldering lead, four hundred forty two inch nails, thirty seven yards of steel cable and one high voltage electrical generator," He read off with reading glasses on, then the black pointed at the very end in which Arnold read silently to himself before he added, "And the human female name Liz."

Liz eyes were closed but then she heard her name and the demand and automatically tried to stand up but fell. At the same time she tried to stand she let out a choked, "Hic-a?"

Denny narrowed his eyes at the last demand but then he bounced back to his normal self, "Okay, just, uh, stay here, and we'll see what we can find fo you. But I will not give my employee to you. That is her decision and that is final."

The men automatically froze as Liz looked between Denny and Russell to the Kospego worshipers. In her mind, her thoughts ran rampant as she watch them leave, she then heard Bumblebee mutter to himself, "Fourteen relay switches?"

As Russell walked by, Bumblebee told him, "Russell, don't give them the generator. I'll explain later."

Russell gave a nod before he asked Bumblebee, as Liz dusted herself off and went to the men who were beckoning her over, "Can you protect my sister?"

"Don't worry, Liz will be fine," Sideswipe confirmed as he deactivated his holoform along with Bumblebee.

* * *

Liz walked towards the men as Arnold asked, "What do you say about seeing the Kospego, hmm Miss Liz?"

"Don't call me a Miss, Madam, or any other words of formality," Liz told the men firmly, "Liz. Easy to say and stick to it. Now what do you want with me?"

Arnold looked her over before he chuckled, "The Kospego has good taste in women, I must say. I just want to ask if you would come with us?"

Liz sputtered at the first sentence as she didn't see nor hear the two autobots holoform's activate nor walk in a quick manner towards her as she raised her voice, "Excuse me, kind SIR, I do not need nor want you to 'check me out'. You, you, PERVERT!"

Bumblebee heard the sentence come from Liz in which a low possessive growl came from his mouth as Sideswipe ran onto her left side, his arms crossed as he glared at the leader. Bumblebee brought Liz to his left side in a quick and possesive way and glared at the men as well.

Liz fit perfectly on his side and gasped silently as she heard the rumbles come from Bumblebee's chest. Arnold asked with a small ounce of curiosity but mostly annoyance, "And who are you two?"

"My name's Ben," Bumblebee replied with a small snippet of anger as he nodded towards Sideswipe's holoform, "That's Sam."

"We're good friends of Liz," Sideswipe added with a hint of annoyance as Arnold looked between the two men.

The stupid one of the group asked, "What are we gonna tell the Kospego?"

"We'll tell him we can't get her, due to her….friends in the way," Arnold replied staring into Ben's, Bumblebee's holoform's, eyes, he then turned away, "We're done here. You can leave, but be warned."

Liz looked at Arnold who gave a look of sadness in her direction, "Whatever the Kospego wants, he will get. No matter the cost."

Liz felt a shiver go down her spine not from a shade but from fear, in which Bumblebee felt. He gruffly told Sideswipe's holoform, "Sam, let's go."

Bumblebee walked off as Liz pressed into his side started to slowly calm down. Sideswipe replied as he finally turned his gaze away from the two men as they went into the direction of the dinner, "Got it, Ben."

As they got closer to their alt modes, they opened their doors with their holoforms activated, in which Liz opened Bumblebee's passenger side, before closing the doors on the driver side Bumblebee asked, "What happened?"

Liz stared silently at his dash, as Bumblebee closed his door. He then drove around with Sideswipe around the scrapyard with Liz in his passenger side. He closed the comlink down so he could talk personally with her, "Liz?"

"Bee, didn't you hear the warning?" Liz asked once she was prompt, the holoform sighed before he allowed Sideswipe to drive ahead as he slowed driving down, "You did, didn't you?"

"'Whatever the Kospego wants, he will get. No matter the cost,'" Bumblebee stated, in which Liz looked at him, he turned to her replying, "I did."

"I'm scared Bee, I don't want to go with him," Liz muttered putting her arms around herself in a worry look she added, sending shivers down his spine, "Those words, bring up….memories of sorts."

"Liz?" Bumblebee asked, but her gaze was distant, he then slowed to a stop and leaned over and brought her into his lap in one motion.

Liz snapped out of her daze as Bumblebee continued driving, Liz added, "When my family was murdered, the murder was hunting for someone or something. As I went on my own investigation to find my family's murderer, I found out something. What they were hunting for was….me."

Dread filled Bumblebee's spark as she continued, "I know those words, I uttered them myself. But this time. Arnold. Means it. The Kospego will find me and take me, and I'm scared. No, I'm terrified of losing….you."

She looked at him in which Bumblebee's spark clenched painfully, "What am I going to do?"

"Nothing," Bumblebee replied, "You'll be staying by Strongarm's, Grimlock's, or myself's side. He isn't going to get you. Not without having a little resistance."

"You'll do that for….me?" Liz whispered as she felt tears spring to her eyes, Liz has always been the one to be there for everyone. If something was after her she would deal with it, but this gut feeling she was having that it was dangerous and if something went wrong she could die. She was alone, to have Bumblebee by her side made some of the fear subside.

Bumblebee replied, "Of course, your a part of my team, and I make sure you'll be alright. Your more important to anyone on the team, trust me."

Bumblebee then felt warm slim arms around his holoform's waist and a head of smooth hair on his chest, he looked down and his spark hummed louder. Blush dusted his cheeks as he stared at Liz who was smiling as she hugged him, she whispered, "Thank you."

She then nuzzled his chest gently making him feel like he could fly without any wings or help, Bumblebee replied giving her a gentle hug back, "Your welcome."

" _Besides,_ " Bumblebee thought as he hugged her, " _Your more important to me then the whole Earth and Cybertron combined._ "

* * *

"Well, here's most everything," Denny and Russell both dragged in a pile of what they ordered, as Denny told the two, "Give me a minute to fire up the crane, and I'll bring a generator over."

"Dad," Russell told his father, hinting to not sell it, "We sold the last generator yesterday, remember?"

"What?" Denny replied, not getting the gist as he added pointing to the back, "We have one in the back."

Russell then added, pointing in the direction of the alchemor, "No, we sold it to Mr. Bumblebee."

"Oh," Denny replied, getting at what Russell was saying, he then told the three men with a small wince, "Sorry."

"Hm. The only other high-capacity generator in the area is at the dam, and heh, well, that's not for sale. The Kospego will not be pleased," Arnold spoke out loud then added with a bit of hesitation and fear, "He may very well kebab us on his antlers. Off we go!"

* * *

Denny and Russell waved off the customers as they drove off in a haste. Once they left, Denny and Russell turned towards the dinner, as Denny remarked, "Boy, is somebody taking those poor saps for a ride. Pretending to be the Kospego."

Denny chuckled as Bumblebee and Sideswipe pulled up to the dinner, Liz exited Bumblebee as Denny asked, "Uh, so, why couldn't I sell them a generator?"

The two transformed as Liz walked to the two males, Bumblebee then replied watching Liz carefully as she stood by Denny, making it seem like he was looking at Denny, "Because, Denny, I suspect-"

Bumblebee was then cut off by a familiar engine causing the gang to turn to see Strongarm's alt mode come riding towards them. Liz looked as Strongarm told him her report, "I'm back lieutenant. But the mission was a complete failure. I didn't find anything at the crash site that we hadn't seen previously, except this."

She held a silver staff with gold tips, but then after her report it activated showing a light blue light which she struggled with. This caused Bumblebee to step back bringing Liz closer to him. As the light shot at a pink vintage refrigerator, cutting the freezer part down. It slid off like a triangle earning a shock look from Liz who was standing their moments ago, she looked at Bumblebee, "Thanks."

Denny whimpered as he charged forward as Strongarm looked on in embarrassment as a blue energy like axe disappeared. As Denny crouched down near the refrigerator, he whimpered as he looked down at the damage as Grimlock stomped over. Grimlock then added earning a sharp look from Denny remarked, "Well, this thing won't be bothering us anymore."

Bumblebee and Liz looked at the silver staff, whispering, "Whoa!"

Sideswipe then remarked, "I bet that could totally take down a Decepticon."

"What is it?" Russell asked interested as the two mechs looked at the pink refrigerator that was damaged.

Fixit replied to the question as he rolled in, "It's a Decepticon Hunter."

Strongarm handed the silver staff, the Decepticon Hunter to Fixit as Russell watched with interest and mild curiosity. Liz felt the staff shiver as she stared at it, she could feel energy like the bots spark signatures. Thanks to Primus, she could find Decepticons and Autobots anywhere due to their energy signatures.

Fixit then looked to Sideswipe and asked, "Sideswipe, how is your stabilizer feeling?"

"Um, Fixit? A little more info?" Bumblebee then asked as Sideswipe gave a look.

"Oh right. Uh, Sideswipe damaged his stabilizer, so I," He started.

Bumblebee then asked interrupting the bot, "On the Decepticon Hunter?"

"What?" Fixit asked oblivious that he was holding one, causing Liz to snicker, as he excitedly asked, "We have a Decepticon Hunter? Where?"

He then gasped as he looked down at his servos, "A Decepticon Hunter!"

He then handed it back to Sideswipe in which Strongarm yanked it out of it's grip, Strongarm gave a look to Sideswipe as Fixit chided, "Careful, it can be quite dangerous. Decepticon Hunters were standard issue on all prison ships."

Russell asked as Liz stared at the staff with interest as Bumblebee put her on his right shoulder, "What's it do?"

"The Decepticon Hunter connects to it's user's neurotransmissions so whatever combat device is imagined," Fixit explained, "The Decepticon Hunter generates, within certain parameters."

"That doesn't sound dangerous," Russell replied as he added with a excited gleam in his eye, "It sounds awesome!"

"Of course you'd say that," Liz muttered by Bumblebee's audio receptor causing a small smirk to be placed on Bumblebee's face plates.

Strongarm walked towards the refrigerators as Bumblebee and Liz shared a look of concern as Strongarm shouted at the Decepticon Hunter, "Protoblaster! Unh!"

The Decepticon Hunter became a large sword from her demand slicing a blue refrigerator in half. Denny whimpered as horror came on his face as he watched his vintage supply go down from the weapon. Strongarm grumbled, "I sad proto blaster! Hey!"

It then became a club and smashed onto a white vintage refrigerator, as Denny whimpered again covering his mouth. Strongarm then shouted in annoyance, "Protoblaster! Whoa!"

It then became a blast of blue energy that crumbled a golden refrigerator into a ball, causing Denny to whimper in sadness. Strongarm then sighed in defeat, "I must be doing it wrong."

Sideswipe then jeered, "It's because it's tied to your thought process. You actually have to be able to think to make it work."

"You're lucky I'm able to think about sunshine and rainbows right now!" Strongarm retorted.

Bumblebee then split the two apart with a servo as Liz rolled her eyes, she added, "Jeez, you remind too much of my team back in the day."

Bumblebee heard it and added quietly to the two who were arguing breaking them apart, "Before anyone thinks about something they'll regret."

This caused to two to be slightly ashamed as Russell asked, "Hey, Liz? What was your police team like?"

"Well two of them were at each other's throats half the time, both were newbies to the job and one day they were about to fight each other for the eighteenth time that hour. I had enough of their stupidness, so I threatened I would shoot them in the balls," Liz told them about her small police team that were still in her pack, the others listen with shocked looks as Bumblebee let her down, she walked towards them as she continued, "They shut up after that. A couple times, I had to actually bash their heads together to make them shut up. Actually they became best friends afterwards. My boss was the nicest woman you ever meet, she was serious and was their for her team. I was the leader of my rugged men and I was the only women against the boss. We went out for coffee and who ever catcall me I would show them a glimpse of a knife or a gun and they got the message clear as a sunny day."

Bumblebee looked at Liz with slight admiration as he grabbed the Decepticon Hunter from the two as the team looked at Liz who shrugged, "I once had to deal with a team of terrorist who wanted me dead, they couldn't aim as well and were on American soil. Homegrown terrorist are the best aren't they."

Everyone heard the sarcasm dripped from her voice like venom from a rattlesnake, this caused Denny to chuckle as she muttered very quietly beside him how much she loved terrorizing them afterwards. He then asked, "So why couldn't I off-load the generator, Bee?"

"I could've used the space to display my vintage refrigerators," Denny added in a somber tone as he stared at the damage refrigerators, earning a small pat on the back from Liz in comfort, "My poor, poor refrigerators."

"That list from the Kospego, those items may have seem random, but they weren't," Bumblebee told his team as he held the Decepticon Hunter, "I suspect the Kospego is one of our Decepticons, tricking humans into thinking it's your creature of legend, using them to help jury-rig a SpaceBridge."

"A Space Bridge?" Strongarm asked as she added happily, "So we could go home to gather reinforcements."

"Home or anywhere else," Sideswipe added with a small smile on his lips, as though pleased with the very thought.

"We could, if we thought this Space Bridge would work," Bumblebee told his team as he further explained, "But it's far more likely the slightest misalignment of the components will create a black hole-like phenomenon that could badly damage or even destroy Earth."

This earned a gasp from everyone except Bumblebee, Liz, and Grimlock who responded in a creepy voice, "Which would be bad."

" _Heh, if only you knew what I was up against,_ " Liz thought to herself as she stared at Bumblebee who saw her non fearful face, " _Shades that want to kill me, Gods who want to destroy the world, and the Shade's leader who is the champion of those Gods is trying to kill me also. Joy to the_ _ **FREAKING**_ _World._ "

Fixit then looked at his Datapad and told the team, "The Alchemor's prisoner manifest does list a Decepticon named Thunderhoof matching the general description."

Strongarm then told Bumblebee, "We better make sure the generator at the dam stays where it is."

"Roger that," Bumblebee told his team before he shouted, "Autobots!"

"Here comes another stinker," Sideswipe told Strongarm as Liz walked between the two.

"Nope," Strongarm told him, "This time he nails it."

"Let's rev, rock, and ruble!" Bumblebee finished doing finger guns.

Sideswipe rose a eyebrow as Strongarm cringed, Liz on the other hand spoke, "No. Just….no."

Bumblebee then looked a bit sad, "Aw, really? I kind of liked that one."

Liz sighed before she walked with Bumblebee, "I'll tell you this one, this is how I got my team together. My rallying cry."

"Which is?" Strongarm asked, excited to here a police officer cry.

"Well," Liz started before she cleared her throat she then used a commanding voice that shocked everyone, "Grab your gear and partners, and let's roll, before I kick you out of the door."

Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grimlock laughed as Bumblebee cracked a smile, Liz added defensively, "Hey it worked, including when we are the K-9 crew. We go in with our dogs to stop the harder ones from running."

As Denny, Russell, and Fixit waved back Liz grabbed her phone and laughed, "Here's one."

She showed them a video of when a guy was running in a black hoodie with blue jeans running from a black husky which charged behind him. He didn't see where he was running and ran into a light post. Liz in her police uniform, which made Bumblebee's spark hum faster, ran onto the scene. She glowered at the idiot as she told him, "Hey a tip for running, watch where you run and when chased. Just surrender. A dog has four legs and you only have two, do the math."

Liz heard the others laugh at the video as she chuckled, "Oh my goodness, I forgot I said those words. Heh."

* * *

The five of them arrived onto the scene, with a crescent moon above with the stars. Bumblebee told his team as they arrived to the high generators station, "Sideswipe, you and Grimlock stay here and guard the generator. Grimlock you are in charge of Liz."

Liz got out of his passenger side and lightly shut the door, Bumblebee continued his orders, "Strongarm, let's make a circular sweep of the area."

The two drove us, but Bumblebee cast a look of worry at Liz through his mirrors which went unnoticed by the female. Bumblebee knew he was falling harder for the red head, he knew his spark noticed before his processor. Which slightly made him nervous about confessing, how was he going to tell her that he loved her? And not him, at first, but his spark?

Liz watched him drive away as her mate mark throbbed in sadness, her heart told her to love him but her mind couldn't accept the fact that he could not be her mate. Which wasn't fair to her or him. She hated being a werewolf sometimes, and this was one of her times.

She heard Sideswipe and Grimlock transform and stand in front of the generators. She followed after she saw her crush's tail lights fade from view. Liz chuckled to herself, as she thought, "I can't believe I thought that. He is cute and lovable….and I mean Extremely lovable."

Sideswipe stood bored pout, making Liz think of grumpy cat, she then turned to Grimlock and leaned into his side. Her eyes closed as she curled up next to his pede. She was tired and both knew it. Grimlock looked down before he stood still as she slept.

* * *

Sideswipe and Grimlock were standing around for at least an hour as the moon was now fully in the sky. As the minutes ticked by, Sideswipe got border and border until he was absolutely bored. He was then on the ground staring at the stars before he sat up.

Grimlock stared at him as he stood up saying as he walked away, "I'm gonna scout the perimeter."

"Bumblebee told us to stay here," Grimlock replied, then he added looking at the sleeping woman, "Especially me, I have to protect Liz."

Sideswipe looked at him and added defensively, "Yeah, but here includes right here, and the perimeter around right here."

Grimlock watched him leave before he replied getting back into defensive posture, "Oh."

* * *

 **** ** _Liz looked around to see a white clearing full of white lilies and a small crystal clear pond. Liz's green eyes looked around as she sat down, carefully she leaned her head down and smelled a lilly._**

 _It smelled like the forest at night, the crisp winter air filled her nostrils of the forest. She closed her eyes relishing in the smell. She couldn't help it, it reminded her a lot like her pack. She smiled to herself as she opened her eyes and looked around, she then heard a female clear her throat from behind her._

 _Liz looked behind her quickly to see Selene, who also sat down. Her raven black hair draped behind her shoulders as she wore a black evening gown that had silver flecks like the stars. Selene's silver orbs held humor as Liz saw that she was both barefooted which made Liz look at her with confusion._

" _You seem confused, my child, what is wrong?" Selene spoke softly, with a hint of humor._

 _Liz rose her right eyebrow at the goddess as she replied, "Never thought I would come here. Usually we train in my dreams or I get warnings for my pack. Or my memories come…."_

 _Liz trailed off and looked away, Selene sighed, "The nightmares have return, haven't they?"_

" _Uh-huh," Liz replied with a small nod, the lillies bend to a west wind blowing Liz's hair behind her, "Anyways, why am I here? And you as well?"_

" _I saw that you had some difficulty," Selene smiled, "About your mate, wasn't it?"_

 _Liz stiffened slightly, but Selene saw and chuckled, "Ah, your questioning your heart. Weren't you?"_

 _Liz mumblebed, "I don't want to hurt his spark. I care so much about him."_

 _This caused Selene to smirk which Liz saw and looked confused, so she asked, "What?"_

" _Liz Amelia Rodgers," Selene chidded, "Who is to say that he isn't yours, hm?"_

 _Liz looked at her before her face brightened, she asked in a small whisper, "You mean….?"_

" _I was waiting for you to realize it, but yes," Selene chuckled at Liz's reaction, "He is yours. Forever."_

 _Liz felt shivers of joy go down her spine as Selene said the final word in her sentence, she nodded happily as the goddess faded in a silver shower. Liz closed her dream off smelling the forest as she did so._

* * *

Liz woke up to see Sideswipe nowhere to be seen, she asked Grimlock tiredly, "Where's Sideswipe?"

"Good morning to you as well," Grimlock chuckled as Liz yawned, before he replied, "Sideswipe went to scout the perimeter."

"Weird," Liz mumbled, "Wasn't Bumblebee and Strongarm doing that earlier?"

"That's what I thought-quiet!" Grimlock ordered as the two heard shuffling. Liz looked up to see the elk decepticon come forward. Liz froze, the Kospego did match this one's description. Almost perfectly as Liz remembered what Arnold said she froze, terrified.

"Who's there?" Grimlock ordered as he stared at the foe, seeing that Liz was terrified.

The being smirked before charging towards them, Liz yelled getting over her fear in seconds, "Grimlock watch out-Hey! Let go of me!"

The Decepticon had picked up Liz and placed her far away, with a smirk he turned around as Liz was frozen in fear as he lowered himself down to the ground towards Grimlock.

"Liz!" Grimlock shouted at the frozen women, he then saw the Decepticon lowering himself to the ground so he ordered, "What are you-?!"

Grimlock grunted as the Decepticon charged at him and butted him into the fence, breaking the fence into splinters and knocking out Grimlock in the process. Liz snapped out of her horror as she charged towards Grimlock, only to be picked up to the elk Decepticon.

"Grimlock!" Liz shrieked not knowing that the other three autobots were listening in as the dark blue, and dark grey elk like Decepticon with red optics charged away, picking up the generator. He then ran off, with Liz in tow.

Liz struggled as she went out of view of Grimlock she shrieked before the Decepticon could knock her out, " _ **BUMBLEBEE!**_ "

Sideswipe was dancing to his pop music humming, his optics closed as he danced. Not noticing how Bumblebee and Strongarm drove up from their check. Bumblebee on the way felt something was wrong in his spark and ordered to turn back. His fears were confirmed as both transformed, he walked over to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe was oblivious to it again, his music too loud as Bumblebee yanked off the earphones again, yelling, "Sideswipe!"

"Aah!" Sideswipe yelled, his hand over his spark, he looked terrified to see Bumblebee's enraged face, as Bumblebee desperately tried to hold back his overwhelming fear for Liz, Sideswipe shouted a bit jumpy, "Stop doing that!"

"Why are you here and not with Grimlock and Liz?" Bumblebee asked, anger lacing his tone like a spider does with a web.

Sideswipe nervously replied, realizing he was caught, "Uh! Funny Story, I-"

" _Who's there?_ " Grimlock ordered through the comm system.

Liz yelled at him a minute later, " _Grimlock watch out-Hey! Let go of me!_ "

Everyone froze in terror, Bumblebee's spark clenched hard as he heard Liz scream. Sideswipe looked angrily and terrified at the same time as Strongarm looked with slight fear, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Grimlock shouted back at the assailant, " _Liz! What are you-?!_ "

A grunt and then a crash made the two freeze as they looked at each other in hope but then it turned to fear as they heard Liz yell, " _Grimlock!_ "

Then as the three were about to transform, they heard a loud shriek echo through the woods, " _ **BUMBLEBEE!**_ "

Bumblebee felt anger pulse though his spark as he transformed and sped off at top speeds, Strongarm behind him, and Sideswipe tailing behind. Bumblebee sped towards Grimlock trying to find Liz as he came closer he transformed to look over Grimlock with his gun showing. The other two transformed as Sideswipe looked guilty to the side, Grimlock asked a bit dazed, "Anybody see where that bus went with Liz?"

Strongarm asked staring at Grimlock shocked, she asked, "Those antler heads took out Grimlock?"

"No, it had to be the Decepticon," Bumblebee confirmed his fears as he angrily added, "Who might not have attempted an attack on Grimlock and captured Liz if there had been two guards on duty, like I ordered."

Sideswipe looked away from Bumblebee with guilt in his optics as Bumblebee and Strongarm helped Grimlock up. Grimlock stood up steadily with a dazed expression, Strongarm looked at him with worry as Bumblebee asked, "Grimlock are you alright?"

Grimlock replied a bit dizzy, "Of course I am."

He then tattered forward as Sideswipe watched from a distance, Bumblebee and Strongarm helped him back up to his feet, grunting with effort. They both looked really worried as Grimlock asked, "Hey, are my arms and legs still attached?"

Strongarm asked, "Did you see what hit you?"

"All I remember is Liz in trouble and then all I saw next were horns coming at me," Grimlock replied to Strongarm's question a bit dazed, he then asked, "You know that feeling when something throws you through a mountain?"

"No," Strongarm answered immediately.

Bumblebee replied differently, remembering when Skyquake through him into a wall when he was on a mission with Optimus, "Yes."

"Well, it was like that," Grimlock told them, "Only painful-er."

Sideswipe looked down really guilty that Liz was in trouble and that he hurt his comrade, all he could think about was Liz joking around with him. Bumblebee ordered Grimlock, "Grimlock, head back to the scrapyard and have Fixit take a look at you."

"Okie-dokie," Grimlock replied, as he started to hop and try to fly this made Bumblebee realized that something hurt Grimlock's head. A possible concussion if Liz was here to say that, he stopped as he turned around.

"Oh. yeah, you can't fly, pal," Bumblebee told him worriedly, he then ordered Strongarm who walked closer, "Strongarm, help him back."

"Me?" Strongarm shouted, "After what Sideswipe-!"

"Grimlock can't make it back on his own," Bumblebee interrupted looking at Sideswipe he added, "And I obviously can't trust Sideswipe to take responsibility for anyone or anything."

Sideswipe retorted, crossing his arms and looking away, "Oh, come on!"

Strongarm walked over and helped Grimlock limped back to base, she told Bumblebee as they started, "Call if you need help."

Grimlock then asked, "Since when can't I fly?"

Bumblebee then told Sideswipe, who looked at Grimlock with guilty optics, in a firm tone, "We're down two team members and a friend against an enemy strong enough to knock Grimlock silly."

"I know I messed up, okay?" Sideswipe told him, guilt in his tone.

"Look," Bumblebee explained, "I can't be wondering how to contain targets and my own team members, Sideswipe."

"I said I know," Sideswipe grumbled.

The two transformed and drove off to stop the Decepticon and save Liz. Who Bumblebee was praying to Primus in his thoughts, " _Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay._ "

* * *

Liz groaned as she looked around only to see herself alone with the humans, her watch was still on her wrist but her outfit was different. Her dress was a midnight royal blue that looks burnt around the edges, she had black flats and her hair was but up in a nice pin with a Decepticon logo on it. She ripped it off her head and threw away from her as she whispered towards the watch, "Find Bumblebee."

The watch transformed into LunarStar who looked at her, licked her cheek with her glossa and ran off into the shadows. She then stood up and walked out to see herself surrounded by the cult members of the Kospego. The Kospego on the other hand was nowhere to be seen which gave some relief, then she spotted Arnold.

He also spotted her along with one of his friends, who yelled, "The Queen has come!"

Liz watched with a creepy feeling settling in her heart as she felt LunarStar make a detour around a Decepticon. As she watched each of the cult members bow down to her, then she heard thundering steps and looked over hoping to see Bumblebee. Only to see the Decepticon that smiled at her.

Liz returned the smile with a sharp icy glare, that made a few step back from her. She growled, "Mind if we had a chat, Kospego?"

She then walked off into the woods with the long dress flowing behind her, she didn't hear him following so she shouted louder, "NOW!"

She then heard his footsteps as she walked with him, he then picked her up with a not so gentle servo. They opened to a clearing their she stood up and asked him, once he was done walking, "'Queen'? Mind if you explain on that?"

She was internally shaking with fear but her mind was on her adrenaline rush as her anger bubbled over. The Kospego smiled as he introduced himself to her, "Youse are my queen, and I am's your king. My name is Thunderhoof youse know. One day, I saw youse in my woods and I saw youse voice is pretty. And I thought, 'wow, i'll make her my queen of my empire'. Once we are at Cybertron will start a new life. A better life."

" _ **EXCUSE ME!?**_ " Roared Liz, which startled Thunderhoof, " _ **I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUCKAROO BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE I CAN BECOME YOUR SO CALLED 'QUEEN'! I CAN KICK YOUR AFT TO CYBERTRON WITHOUT THE NEED OF A SPACE BRIDGE! SO WATCH IT OR ELSE!**_ "

Thunderhoof mouth became a thin line before he smirked as he added, "I like your fire too."

"Watch it!" Liz hissed with venom in her tone.

* * *

Bumblebee and Sideswipe transformed on top of a hill, to see the humans work hard on the space bridge. Bumblebee looked around not seeing the Kospego or Liz anywhere but spoke, "Space Bridge. Think you can play it straight long enough to help me keep them from using it, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe groaned before they watch the human's struggle due to their attire, Bumblebee added, "We can deal with the Decepticon and saving….Liz later, but we can't just roll in and let those humans see us."

Sideswipe then spoke up, "I have a plan."

Bumblebee gave him a hard look as Sideswipe added, "Just trust me, okay?"

Bumblebee's look did not lift up, instead it harden. Sideswipe groaned in frustration and walked away towards some brush with Bumblebee behind him.

* * *

The same guy from before was trying to hook up a red wire to a blue wire in which Arnold shouted before the guy could make a mistake, "No, blue to blue, red to red!"

He then told the others who looked on fearfully as well, "If we don't build this altar precisely the way the Kospego ordered, you know what he'll do to us!?"

As the others imitated cracking of bones, the trees behind Arnold bursted open showing Sideswipe and Bumblebee in disguise with tree branches and trunks. Sideswipe then spoke in a gravely, "There are other legendary creatures of great legendary-ness, such as me, Sideswingo."

"And me, Bumbeego," Bumblebee added with a lower and deeper voice.

Arnold looked at the two disguise Autobots before he told them, "We've never heard of you."

"Just because you don't know us doesn't mean we're not legends!" Sideswipe then yelled making the other humans along with Arnold flinch back and whimper, he then added a bit calmer, "The Kospego has been a very naughty creature."

"Criminal, in fact," Bumblebee added in his deep voice.

Sideswipe continued with his shrade, reminding himself of what Liz said myths spoke in sometimes. Formal, "He has acted against our wishes and shall be punished. So, unless you want a piece of us, you'd better leave here. Now."

The other humans were frozen with fear so Bumblebee added, making sure Sideswipe got the message once he was finished, "Or this will happen."

Sideswipe flipped backwards onto a rock wall behind them, and jumped up in the air. He kicked a dead tree down onto the ground making the humans gasp and run away into the forest. Arnold ran and muttered to himself as he looked back, "Why do legendary creatures hate trees so much?"

" _ **EXCUSE ME!?**_ " The two autobots froze as Liz's yelling echoed throughout the forest, " _ **I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUCKAROO BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE I CAN BECOME YOUR SO CALLED 'QUEEN'! I CAN KICK YOUR AFT TO CYBERTRON WITHOUT THE NEED OF A SPACE BRIDGE! SO WATCH IT OR ELSE!**_ "

As the humans ran into the darkness of the forest, from both the roaring of an angry Liz and the two disguise Autobots disguise, so they could not see the two autobots discard their disguise. They removed the branches they used as Sideswipe asked, "Not bad, huh?"

A whimper came from behind them, making Sideswipe and Bumblebee to turn around. Both froze as they saw LunarStar walking towards them in happiness, meanwhile the other two were mildly worried. Sideswipe knew that LunarStar was a creation controlled by Liz, and might've been sent off to find her but the two didn't see where she was when they came in. So where was she?

Bumblebee on the other hand was panicking and angry, from Liz's shout and LunarStar's appearance, he assumed that the Decepticon was trying to make Liz his bride. Which made him become very furious at the Decepticon for trying to get his beloved sparkmate-to-be. His servos tighten as he told Sideswipe, "One 'not bad' doesn't make everything else good."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Bumblebee added on as LunarStar walked by his side, "Even with LunarStar here, we still need to find Liz and defeat the Decepticon."

"Ugh," Sideswipe bitterly groaned as they walked towards the Spacebridge.

The two mechs stopped as LunarStar growled in warning towards the rumbling sound of an engine. They turned to see LunarStar's metal hackles raised as a plow for construction was shown pushing trees out of the way.

The Decepticon transformed showing a elk like creature with dark blue, grey, silver, and black armor around him. In his servo was Liz, who sighed in relief at the sight of Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and LunarStar. His ruby opics moved around as he asked, "Hey-oh! What's going on here? Where'd all my little worker weirdos run off to?"

Bumblebee moved forward with aggression as the Decepticon moved forward, "You're under arrest and give us back Liz."

Liz heard his voice and instantly felt calm but stiffened when the Decepticon explained with one hand, "Don't go barking rules and regulations at me, officer. I'm Thunderhoof, see? I ran some of the biggest criminal enterprises on Cybertron."

He then pointed Bumblebee chassis as he got in his faceplates, "Half you cops were on my payroll."

"That Space Bridge is dangerously unstable," Bumblebee told him then added in a dangerous tone, "And when will you give us Liz?"

"She isn't yours to have now, she's my queen to my empire," Thunderhoof replied walking past with Liz in his left servo, "So What's unstable is you, if you think I ain't bridging to Cybertron to take back my turf."

"Tell you what, seeing s you're fellow Cybertronians and all," Thunderhoof bargained, "If you help me, I'll cut you in on a piece of the action. Then you can watch as I take my throne with my lovely Queen."

He started to pet Liz with his pointer digit in which Liz growled, "I'm not your 'lovely' anything, hot shot."

Bumblebee snarled at the sentence and act as he spoke with as much anger as he could possess, "You are going back to Cybertron, Thunderhoof. In a stasis pod. Without Liz."

The gun charged as Sideswipe but a hand on his shoulder, seeing that Liz watched with horror in her eyes. She didn't want the boys to fight, Bumblebee could get hurt. Which made Sideswipe think of a plan quickly and started to enact it, by starting phase one, "Bee, maybe we should think about this. It's not like we have a SpaceBridge. Maybe his will work, and we don't wanna stay on Earth forever, do we?"

Liz looked away, her worst fear was confirmed. She knew the Autobots would have to leave, but she at least wanted Bumblebee to like her back. To Love her. Before she died, alone and depressed. Bumblebee thought the same thing, he would let the others go home and he would stay on Earth. With Liz.

As Bumblebee thought about what Sideswipe said before he replied to Sideswipe, as Thunderhoof let Liz down as she was fighting the urge to look at Sideswipe, "Sideswipe, we don't make deals with criminals."

He then pointed his blue gun at Thunderhoof, telling ihm, "You're coming with us."

"Hey-oh! Where's the respect?" Thunderhoof asked before he lowered his head down and took a few steps back, Liz scampering out of the way, "Usually, I let the underlings do the dirty work, but that don't mean I don't remember how to do it myself!"

He then charged at Bumblebee who fired, before he realized that the armor on his head was too strong and both Bumblebee and Thunderhoof pushed against each other as Sideswipe looked at the Space Bridge. He knew his plan was risky, but then he saw Liz watching with shocked eyes which made him turn his optics backed to the fight to see Bumblebee toss Thunderhoof over his shoulder which made the latter tumble.

Bumblebee then looked at Sideswipe asking, "Sideswipe, a hand?"

Sideswipe looked back at the Space Bridge again, trying to act as hard as he could. Liz looked at him shocked, but Sideswipe saw the look and gave her a small smile and a wink. Liz knew what he was doing and had to act along. Good thing she passed in all of her drama courses. Twice.

As Bumblebee charged, Thunderhoof managed to get up and stomped his left foot hard. Sending a shockwave towards Bumblebee, knocking him back onto the ground. This caused the Decepticon Hunter to fall from Bumblebee's grasp and land before Sideswipe. Sideswipe quickly picked it up silently as Thunderhoof walked over to Bumblebee.

"You mess with the boss and his queen," Thunderhoof shouted lifting his right foot over him, "You get the hoof!"

As he was about to stomp on Bumblebee, the two mechs turned as Sideswipe told him, "Thunderhoof, wait!"

Thunderhoof asked confused, "Huh?"

Sideswipe told him shaking his head and servos side to side, "Bumblebee's not worth it."

"What?" Bumblebee asked shock in both tone and features.

"I'm sick of that Bot telling what to do, then telling me everything I do is wrong," Sideswipe acted angerly making Liz look hurt and betrayed, though she was acting it, he continued on his rant, "I want off this bot-forsaken planet."

Bumblebee was beyond shock but betrayed and hurt by Sideswipe's words, "What?"

"Finally, someone with a little intelligence," Thunderhoof spoke in happiness before he ordered Sideswipe lifting his pede again, "Come on, kid, let's do the Autobot stomp."

"Seriously, don't waste your time. He can't stop you," Sideswipe hurriedly told the Decepticon who lowered his foot, Sideswipe explained, "Just leave Bee here to rot on this mudball with no way home."

Bumblebee spark ached in betrayal as Liz looked on with shock, horror, hurt, and betrayal. Thunderhoof sympathized with Sideswipe with eased, "Would serve him right. Along with me taking my Queen with me instead with him."

Bumblebee glanced at Liz once more in horror and worried as Liz glared at Thunderhoof that if looks could kill, Thunderhoof would be ash. Thunderhoof added heading towards the controls where Liz was at, "Okay, let's go."

Bumblebee was too shocked to move at both of Sideswipe's words but Sideswipe motion Liz to go to Bumblebee in which she nodded her head. Thunderhoof did not notice her run to her mate-to-be, Bumblebee stared at Sideswipe with looks of horror and shock on his faceplates. He was so afraid for Liz, but knew that if he couldn't protect her. Sideswipe would, hopefully.

"Bee?" She whispered quietly as he looked down at his chassis where Liz was stationed, she climbed up on his chassis gently trying not to bother him as he thought, but once she was close enough to his faceplates, she spoke quietly. Before Bumblebee could even utter a sigh of relief, Sideswipe managed to run up to Thunderhoof and the Space Bridge controls.

"Wait," Sideswipe tried to stopped Thunderhoof who looked at him as they walked, "Thunderhoof, we should check the connections in the Space Bridge before we, uh-"

"Hey, you're a smart kid," Thunderhoof complimented but then he told him, "but don't tell me my business. I got an empire to get home to."

"But-" Sideswipe tried to warn the Decepticon, but Thunderhoof patted his cheek twice.

Thunderhoof then turned back to his controls and typed in the coordinates as Bumblebee asked Liz quietly, "Did anything happened between you two?"

Liz shook her head, in which Bumblebee tried to hold in a relieved sigh but it came out anyways. Liz then rubbed her arm before she asked, "Bumblebee? Where did LunarStar go?"

Bumblebee looked around before said wolf was creeping up on the two, she woofed quietly at Liz in which both turned around to see her. LunarStar had a slight limp, due to the stomp that Thunderhoof did. It knocked her into the woods, spraining her paw. Liz looked at the damaged before she realigned the joint.

Just as Thunderhoof was about to open the bridge, LunarStar transformed quietly onto her wrist and Liz petted the watch which made it tremble in pleasure. Thunderhoof pressed the key to open the space bridge, causing the generator to produce enough energy to open it. The space bridge was a green swirl of energy in which Liz froze, for she felt a shiver run down her spine. Something was about to go wrong.

Her instincts were right as Sideswipe watched with horror in his optics as Thunderhoof smirked at his victory. Liz brought the watch to her chest as small rocks and pebbles started to be drawn in the hole. Bumblebee saw the phenomenon happen and quickly brought Liz to his chest to protect her as green energy bolts shot out. Trees were being pulled in the direction as the green energy became purple.

Sideswipe became panicked along with Bumblebee as Liz hid herself between Bumblebee's chassis and servo. Thunderhoof shouted over the roar of the wind, "I been through my share of Space Bridges, but I ain't never seen one do that."

The two autobot mechs shouted out in slight panic for Liz's and everyone's safety on the planet, "Black hole!"

"No," Liz whispered in mock horror, causing Bumblebee to look at her with confusion, before she sarcastically replied, "I thought it was a bridge to terabithia. What else could've become an outcome from this? Zombies?"

"I do not wish to answer that question," Bumblebee answered, remembering the terracons that were close to destroying Earth.

"Ooh, right," Liz winced before she piped up, "Never mind about the outcomes of what could've happened."

Bumblebee nodded before he stood up, holding Liz to his chassis, he looked around before he spotted and ran behind a nearby stack of steel bars that were held together by a very strong piece of rope. He peeked out with Liz behind the stack, watching as Thunderhoof and Sideswipe watched the hole.

Thunderhoof then remarked about the black hole as he hovered over the controls, "Something ain't right here."

"You think?!" Liz and Sideswipe roared over the wind, Sideswipe covered his helm from the debris as it flew as Liz was brought closer to Bumblebee's chassis.

Thunderhoof then grabbed Sideswipe's shoulders, as he asked, "Why don't you test it out for me, kid?"

Liz peeked out as well as she watched in horror as Thunderhoof turned Sideswipe around and started to push him near the hole. Sideswipe yelled, as he tried to fight back, "Wait!"

Bumblebee and Liz watched, knowing that if either of them tried to help. That the could do a lot more damage. Either by losing Sideswipe or falling in the hole themselves. Sideswipe was just thankful Liz got out of their in time, he turned around and tried to fight back as Thunderhoof shouted at him, "You thought you could scam me by pretending to switch sides, Autobot? How did that work out for ya?!"

"Actually, not bad," Sideswipe retorted as he grabbed the Decepticon hunter, he shouted at it, "Proto Blaster!"

The Decepticon hunter changed into a blue energon mace, Thunderhoof smirked as Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, "Close enough!"

He then batted away Thunderhoof's arms away as he hit in the chassis with the mace swinging it around like a professional. Knocking Thunderhoof into a hole where his foot could slip, which it did. He flew towards the black hole, but caught his servos around the edges of the Space Bridge. He then walked forward gripping the edges hard.

Sideswipe stared at the defeat Thunderhoof with a determined look, but his Decepticon Hunter retracted giving him now weapon. He cursed, "Scrap."

Sideswipe put away the Decepticon Hunter before he started to run towards the controls, he made a wild dive and grabbed the edges of the controls. He looked behind him to see Thunderhoof coming up. Bumblebee whispered to Liz, "Don't panic okay?"

Liz let out a small confused question, "What?"

She let out a small shriek as Bumblebee pushed her into his chassis, next to his spark. He prayed that it didn't do any damage to his love at the roughness he did, hoping his spark would be calmed to know that his future sparkmate was alright he knew he had to save Sideswipe as Thunderhoof grunted out, straining against the wind.

Liz could still hear in the darkness of where ever Liz was, all she saw though was a small pulse of blue light and humming that she loved the sound of. She was so distracted as she inch closer to the calming light, in which Bumblebee shivered at the pleasantness of it, as Thunderhoof told Sideswipe, "I said you were going first, kid, and I mean what I says."

Outside of Liz's world of being next to Bumblebee's spark, Thunderhoof reached out for one of Sideswipe's dangling pedes. Bumblebee knew it was time to take action, as he reached out for the strap of rope holding the steel bars in a pile. He pulled against the rope, grunting with effort until it snapped in half. Sending the steel bars towards Thunderhoof, being pulled in by the black hole. Thunderhoof's attention snapped up to the steel bars but it was too late and he shouted as he was sucked in with the steel bars, "Nooo!"

Bumblebee smiled in happiness before he realized that there was no protection and that he was being pulled in slightly. He screamed in shock before he transformed, pushing Liz into the passenger side of the car in the process. He tried to reverse his way out, putting a seatbelt around Liz who was frozen in fear of them being hurt or sucked in.

Bumblebee felt horror course through him as the black hole turned him around, his tires were screeching as he tried to pull his way out. He grunted with effort to, at least, not be pulled in fully. Liz gripped the seatbelt before she turned his mirror to the generator. Bumblebee felt the pull and saw what Liz saw, he changed his gears and the two reversed back as he turned to the side of the generator that was not in the wind's path.

Liz let out a tensed sigh before she looked at Sideswipe who managed to crawl over the controls and hug it in fear of being sucked in. Liz knew how he felt, being in the tornado chasing industry as long as she had been. Liz knew what it was like in a tornado without no protection along with in a flood. Where she rescued a baby from floodwaters all because she ancored herself down.

Bumblebee flashed his lights two long times, Sideswipe got the message and transformed before trying to drive across to them. Halfway though Liz sucked in breath as Sideswipe fought the suction but his tires lifted off the ground. Liz held in a scream as he got closer to being dragged into the black hole. Bumblebee his spark plusate in fear but both let out a relieved sigh quietly as Sideswipe got back on the ground and drove over to them.

Bumblebee told him, shouting over the roaring wind, "We need to close that hole before it grows any bigger!"

"How?!" Sideswipe shouted.

"The generator isn't fully anchored," Liz mused quietly but Bumblebee picked it up.

"A detonation," This caused the two to look at Bumblebee, "Inside the hole, releasing more energy than the rift itself is generating."

Bumblebee and Sideswipe backed up behind each stand of the generator and began to reverse, pushing against the generator. Which caused the generator to lift off it's anchorage, the threes aw that their work was done and drove off at a safe distance away as the generator went inside the black hole. The black hole sucked in everything before it disappeared revealing a blue flame after a wonderful blue light display and explosion of light.

Bumblebee opened his door allowing Liz to leave unsteadily, she touched her watch once more. Asking it though her bond with her creation if it was okay, it shuddered in reply which translated to it was alright. Just spook. The two mechs transformed and stared at where the Space Bridge was before, Liz saw where they were staring accepting the silence.

Sideswipe then remarked, "So….that happened."

"You had me worried there for a minute, Sideswipe," Bumblebee told the red mech with every bit of honesty he had.

Liz smirked, "I didn't, without him. I probably would still be with Thunderhoof."

Bumblebee and Sideswipe looked at her, as she stared at the bridge's spot. Sideswipe then smirked as he told Bumblebee, "Dude, I'm on the team."

"But I can kind of see how it hasn't always seemed like it," He added with a bit of guilt as he looked to the side a bit guilty looking, Liz smiled at him softly. Bumblebee smiled after a minute bringing up a fist, Sideswipe responded to the call by giving a smile himself as he fist bumped Bumblebee.

Liz smiled until Bumblebee mused, "Space Bridge wasn't stable, but when Thunderhoof disappeared, it sure looked like a teleportation."

Sideswipe asked, "So where did he go?"

* * *

A green portal with white light swirled before a few steel bars and Thunderhoof were thrown out, when Thunderhoof left it closed with a hiss. Thunderhoof looked around expecting to see different scenery as he asked, "Cybertron?"

He stood up and looked around only to see he was still on Earth, he sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his optics, "Aah! I'm still stuck on this backwater planet."

"Fine, I'll just set up a new empire here," Thunderhoof spoke out loud of his plans, "Eh, I get those crackpot locals to help. They bought it once, they'll buy it again."

A clawed servo clawed Thunderhoof's insignia in a quick fashion leaving a three claw mark scar on his chassis, Thunderhoof shouted in both pain and shock, "Aah-yo!"

"Sorry about the pain," Yellow optics gleamed from the darkness as Thunderhoof stared at them with slight anger, 'It's temporary, and, you'll soon come to understand, necessary. In the meantime, you want to remain free?"

The yellow optics revealed as the being stepped out into the moonlight, that it was the Decepticon that hurt Strongarm, he smirked as he told Thunderhoof, "You stay with me. I'm Steeljaw."

"This better not be a trick," Thunderhoof snarled, "I've had enough of tricks lately."

Steeljaw laughed as he grabbed Thunderhoof's shoulder and the two walked off into the night. Steeljaw's yellow optics held a cold humor as he walked the numb Thunderhoof into the darkness.

* * *

Liz shook off another shiver of fear as she responded to Sideswipe, "Hopefully, not anywhere near me again. I don't want to hear or see him again, ever. Nor do I want his affection or need it at this or any time."

Bumblebee stiffened as Sideswipe told her, "He won't get to you, besides I do have a quick question to ask."

"Go on?" Liz asked cautiously, earning Bumblebee's full attention.

Sideswipe smirked evilly as he asked, "Whose affection do you want, Liz?"

Liz blushed as she looked away, embarrassed. She didn't want to tell _him_ and definitely not the other _him_ as well. Her crush was just a few feet away, as she told him in a growl, "G-go away, you….you….you….mech!"

Sideswipe laughed in pleasure at her flusterness, in which Bumblebee was about to smack him in the process, but then Liz asked as she looked at herself, "So, did anyone of you find any of my original clothes?"

Bumblebee took another look at Liz and nearly blushed as he didn't noticed when he was trying to keep her away from Thunderhoof. Even though the dark blue wasn't a good color and the design was something Liz and Bumblebee didn't like, Bumblebee was slightly awed at how perfect it was to her body's frame. It went over each curve and if Bumblebee didn't look away from Liz, he would've noticed that she was watching his body.

"Sideswipe, help Liz and I recover...uh...Liz's, original, clothes," Bumblebee ordered a bit flustered.

"On it," Sideswipe smiled happily, waving a digit at Liz he went in one area as Bumblebee went in the other.

Liz chuckled as Bumblebee left, she then itched the mark on her right shoulder blade, "A lot has happened this night."

Bumblebee agreed silently as he looked around, he found the clothes half buried in the ground. Sideswipe walked back with a tiara in between his digit as he returned to Liz as well as Bumblebee. Liz thanked Bumblebee but when she saw the tiara in Sideswipe's digit. She froze as she asked, "W-w-where did you find that?"

"In the woods a little further away," Sideswipe replied, he then smirked, "I never thought that you would be a little princess."

"Sideswipe," Bumblebee warned but was cut off by Liz.

Liz replied to his own taunt by replying, "It's okay Bee. Sideswipe, that tirara that's in your digits? That was Thunderhoof's idea of marking me his queen. I threw it off my head because I am no one's queen. Got that, hotshot?"

Sideswipe dropped the tirara disgusted but before he could step on it, Bumblebee crushed it with his own pede. Bumblebee transformed as a shocked Sideswipe and Liz watch, he opened his door as he replied, "Let's get back to base."

Sideswipe nodded slowly as Liz climbed into Bumblebee without much as a single glance to his action. Bumblebee pulled out but then Sideswipe stared at the place the tirara was at moments ago. Fully intact, but now laid into tiny pieces on the ground. He stared at Bumblebee's back before he transformed himself and drove off. Following Bumblebee and Liz as they made their way into the scrapyard

* * *

Dawn came quicker than the others predicted but they still made it back, Liz got out of Bumblebee when he slowed to a stop in front of the others. Grimlock looked more like himself as Fixit looked over at the two mechs. Strongarm and the other humans stood off to the right side as Liz got out.

Russell's and Denny's mouths dropped in shock at Liz's outfit as she held her clothes in her other hand. She glared as the other Autobots stared at Liz in shock at the dress she was wearing. She growled at every single one of the members including the two mechs that transformed behind her, "Not. A. _PEEP_. Out. Of. _**ANY**_. Of. _**YOU**_."

Everyone nodded fearfully except the two human males who squeaked out, "Yes madam."

"Good, now if you excuse me," Liz replied with a drop of sarcasm as she pivoted on the heel of her foot, "I'm going to have to change."

As Liz went into her trailer, which was nearby, she slammed the door shut so brusquely that the door trembled afterwards.

Bumblebee watch as Sideswipe went to Grimlock as he went to Denny, he then asked softly, "Does Liz like to be in dresses?"

"No, not all the time," Denny replied just as softly as Russell ran off to ask Sideswipe the story of what happened, "She likes to wear them around special 'company'."

Bumblebee nodded slightly, "I understand. Denny?"

"Yeah, Bee?" Denny asked.

Bumblebee then lowered his voice, "What does Liz like to do with um, special company?"

Denny smirked but his back was facing Bumblebee so he didn't notice as Denny replied, "You want to know? Well, here's my tip. If you know her, then try to do something Liz likes to do and try to make it special in a more than friendly way. She likes to be comfortable with the….'special company'."

Bumblebee nodded before he smiled to himself, he then walked off as Russell came over. Bumblebee went to Grimlock with the same smile as Russell asked, "Dad, what did you say to Bumblebee?"

Denny replied with a small smile as he ruffled Russell's hair, "You'll find out."

* * *

In the forest as the sun rose, the worshippers of the Kospego walked around the woods in a weird walking way. They still wore their blue clothing but along the way they must've collect and put on their backs the leaves and branches that Sideswipe and Bumblebee used for their disguises. The others followed their leader, Arnold, as they walked. Arnold then shouted, "Sideswingo, Bumbeego! We look to you for guidance."

To the right of Arnold a worshipper stumbled and touched Arnold's back, Arnold swung around and snarled in his face, "And for the last time, Morton, watch it with the sacred girdle!"

Then he went back into his earlier position and kept walking in the same direction as the others followed.

* * *

Liz exited the trailer that she was living in, she wore a light blue spaghetti tank top and black shorts with light blue flip flops. She stretched out as she watched the dawn rise more. Her face lit up as she grabbed her guitar and her phone. She quickly made her way out of the scrapyard without being seen by the others, at least by her knowledge.

Bumblebee was making her way around the Scrapyard when he saw Liz's red hair blow out around a corner to the exit. He quietly walked over and watched as Liz went into the woods, fearing that Thunderhoof would take her again. He quietly followed, transforming just as quietly and following.

Liz went into the woods, she went right then left until it opened up to a clearing surrounded by trees. Bumblebee watched as she sat on a old log as he transformed quietly. He looked out of his spot in between the shadows of the tree as Liz moved the guitar case. Bumblebee watched as an orange country style guitar was produce as she began to strum gently.

She then began to hum as she strummed cord after cord into perfect harmony, she then started to sing, "Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?"

Liz smiled softly as the chords started again, she sung once more entrancing Bumblebee to smile as well, "All your insecurities. All the dirty laundry. Never made me blink one time."

"Unconditional. Unconditionally." Liz sung with passion as she thought of Bumblebee, "I will love you. Unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you, unconditionally."

Liz's fingers dance on the guitar as she sung thinking of when Bumblebee was there for her, "Come just as you are to me. Don't need apologies, know that you are worthy."

Bumblebee's smile floated in her head as Liz blushed pink, putting her emotions in the song, "I'll take your bad days with your good. Walk through the storm, I would. I do it all because I love you."

"I love you!" Liz sung loud as she thought of Bumblebee and her sharing every moment they had, "Unconditional. Unconditionally. I will love you. Unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you, unconditionally."

"So open up your heart and just let it begin," Liz sung the first part of the hook with passion as her fingers flew on the cord, "Open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart!"

She then slowed down as she strummed and sung, "Acceptance is the key to be, to be truly free. Will you do the same for me?"

Bumblebee thought as he slowly walked through quietly, " _Yes._ "

"Unconditional. Unconditionally. I will love you," Liz sung, the guitar following in perfect harmony, "Unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. Cause' I will love you, unconditionally. Oh yeah!"

She then sung the conclusion of the song coming to rest in Bumblebee's audio receptors, "I will love you. Unconditionally. I will love you, unconditionally."

Her mind was focused on ending the song that she didn't hear Bumblebee nor feel his presence until she heard him speak, "You still have a beautiful voice."

She looked behind her to see Bumblebee standing behind her, she brought her legs around so she was facing him. The trees bend slightly as a soft wind blew, bringing Liz's hair to the left. She looked away slightly embarrassed to let him hear her small confession in the song.

She couldn't bring her face up to Bumblebee as Bumblebee touched his chassis. He felt his spark, humming so loud that he was surprise Liz couldn't hear it. He felt slightly embarrassed by such an act from his spark, betraying his feelings, as he kneeled down. He brought a digit under her chin lifting her head so that she faced him.

Bumblebee then brought his helm down and let his lip components touch his target. Liz's eyes flew open wide in shock at the unexpected warmth that flowed through her body. Both electrical and magical she couldn't describe it. It felt so….wonderful. Liz closed her eyes as she absorbed the fact that Bumblebee was kissing her.

Bumblebee pulled back a minute later, feeling ashamed at what he did. He turned away when Liz shouted, "Bee!"

He looked down and told her, "I'm sorry that my actions ruined our chance for friendship."

"Bumblebee, what in Selene are you talking about?" Liz asked shocked.

Bumblebee froze before he quickly replied, walking away, "I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry."

He then disappeared in the forest, leaving behind a shocked and confused Liz. Who touched her lips, remembering the warmth that was there. The warmth that she yearned and loved with all of her heart. She didn't care if it was wrong. She didn't care what others thought. She loved him and from his act. She believed that he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

(S1, Ep7)Collect Em All:

The sun was starting to rise into the sky, it's first rays shining down on the forest setting it in a green hue. A black wolf pup tumbled to the ground as it looked back with fear in it's eyes. It stood up and ran farther away as a loud hissing snarl came from the darkness. The pup whimpered in fear, it's black tail in between it's legs.

A black shade lunged forward at the pup, it's white teeth snapping at the wolf pup's tail and back legs. The pup yelped in fear as it tripped over a root, it tried to stand but was pushed down by the shadow's paw. The pup had light gold eyes as it stared at the beast holding it down.

It cried out loud in fear as the beast smirk, the claws playing with it's belly fur, "MOMMA! Help! I don't want to die!"

The beast smirked, "Oh, you don't want to die?"

The pup nodded slowly, fearful that the beast would attack if it shook its head, the shade red front right paw rose high in the air. Claws unsheathed, the pup eyes dilated in fear before it closed them, bracing for it's death. The shade laughed evilly before as it howled, "Too bad!"

"Not on my watch!" As the snarl rose in the air, a red and cream color blur flew onto the scene.

It leapt at the shade, slamming it away from the pup. The pup opened its eyes in shock before it froze in terror, it was free but it was scared for its rescuer. The shade tumbled into a tree as the red wolf stood over of the black wolf pup with its teeth bared and tail raised in warning. The shade groaned as it fell off the tree and looked to see the red wolf glaring at it with green orbs with purple flecks in them.

It smirked shaking it's pain off, as it chuckled making the pup cower deeper into the soil, wishing to disappear, "Well, well, Liz has return. Wasn't expecting you to return to the loner territories for quite some time."

The wolf pup ears flicked in excitement, it's mother final wish was to find the Alpha of the Eclipse pack. Her name was Liz, the pup looked up as the red wolf snarled at the Shade, "And I thought you left to mate with a skunk. I guess my assumption was wrong."

The shade hissed at the insult before it looked at the pup, Liz placed her front left leg in front of the shivering heap of fur that was desperately trying to hide, as she rose her hackles. The shade saw the threat posture that Liz was giving as she growled, "Plus, you are not on Loner territory or your own, smokey, your on mine. Now leave before I rip you to shreds."

"Hm," The shade mockingly thought before it hissed, "No, our leader needs the pup. So give it here, now!"

The shade launched itself only to see Liz grab the pup roll to the side, drop the pup, who had now closed it's light gold orbs, and launch herself at it's open flank. Her jaws latched onto the shade's flank and she tore through it, like it was butter. Purple and Black blood flooded her mouth as she pushed the shade underneath her paws.

The pup was still covering its eyes with its paws as Liz let go and launched herself at the throat but was batted away by the Shade's paw.

She dodged the claws and teeth as she transformed back into her human form in a flip. The white light flashes and disappear as fast as lightning, Liz charged with Vic in her hand and sliced the shade across the face.

Ruby orbs dilated as it hissed at the stinging new scratch across its face, Liz glared at it before she pointed the sword closer to the shade's chest. Liz's eyes widen as she saw an small orb of light, neither noticing how her pupils had a purple, silver, and light blue circle around them. The shade saw that it was out matched with the sword pointing at it's chest and turned to flee, but Liz slashed at it's ear leaving a v shape in the ear.

Liz snarled as the shade escaped into the shadows of the forest, hopefully off her territory as Vic disappeared. The pup peeked through it's paws only to see Liz's back, the pup stood up and begun to walk to her. All it could see was her black jacket, purple shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her wavy red hair was flowing behind her in a slight breeze as she turned around, her green orbs catching the tiny pup.

Liz squatted towards the pup as it finally collapsed in her arms, Liz looked at the pup with a panic look before racing off faster than ever into the woods in the opposite direction of the shade's.

She checked the body of pup as a white light consumed the small pup's body. Only to reveal a five year old looking black haired female. Liz brought her close to her body as she pushed into a clearing. Sideswipe was standing bored in the clearing, but turned when he saw Liz. His mouth dropped as the child's face was paler than before, he tried to ask his question but Liz cut him off.

Liz ordered, "No questions right now, Sideswipe. Transform, activate holoform, and drive. I'll take you to Parker's. Now."

Sideswipe obeyed and open his door, Liz hopped into his passenger and gave him the directions. Once he got the directions, they were off at top speeds, his holoform's knuckles were white as he passed car after car. Liz placed the child close to her heart and prayed to Eir that she would survive, Sideswipe saw the motion as Liz acted like a mother. Hugging it tight to her chest and humming to it as the child whimpered in her arms from fear or from pain, neither knew.

Sideswipe pulled in to the clinic, but before he could push the brake down. Liz opened the door, leapt out with the child in her arms, closed it, and rushed inside before Sideswipe could blink. Bumblebee then radio to him through the comms as Liz pounded on the clinic door, "Sideswipe, come back to base. We have an issue at hand."

Sideswipe replied, "On it."

He then shouted through his window as he pulled out, Liz turning to him, "Bumblebee wants me back, i'll be back to pick you up."

Liz nodded and Sideswipe window rolled up, he deactivated his holoform and drove out of the parking lot as the door opened. Liz went through carrying the pup to her chest as she did so. She closed the door and saw a young female with blond hair with silver tips, light gold eyes caught sight of the pup and a thin white hand made her way to her mouth. Liz looked up as the woman ran forward, she was a foot shorter than Liz but her arms safely wrapped the pup as she rushed off into a room, Liz following.

The blonde hair female wore a white doctors coat with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs over her eyes. She had a black shirt underneath, that matched the young one's hair.

Liz asked, "Parker, is she….infected?"

The blond, Parker, sighed as she placed the pup on a nearby stretcher. She did system checks as she replied to Liz, "She's not receiving symptoms of infection. I also do not see any marks anywhere no blood as well, either the shade didn't bite or it has gotten much cleaner with kills. And we both know that is impossible."

Liz sighed in relief, she was there in the nick of time. Parker hands then glowed an amber orange as Parker had a amber ring around her eyes. Liz watched as the child's whimpering cease. Parker blinked after two minutes of intense staring before she told Liz, "The pup was having a nightmare, it's also dehydrated and severely malnourished. It's been weaned though but it needs to have food soon."

Liz sighed, "I believe the mother had been killed to get the pup, which is not good on either part."

Parker agreed, adding on, "It also doesn't help with the recent hunting of wolves. Our numbers are dwindling, and the more wolves that die away from our pack."

"The less amount of wolves we will have to fight the shades," Liz sighed exasperated, she leaned against the wall tiredly, "It doesn't help that we cannot reveal ourselves either."

Parker looked over at her friend with a worry glance, she pulled up a chair and asked Liz, "You want to wait?"

Liz smiled tiredly before she nodded, Parker grabbed another chair and pulled it to the left side as Liz sat in a chair to the right of the child. Liz closed her eyes only to feel a pull towards the child, Parker noticed how tensed Liz became when Liz snapped open her eyes and stared at the child.

The child whimpered as Liz saw what was going on inside the head of the child, the shade she was fighting just earlier had blood around her jaws. Liz dived deeper, not realizing she was touching the forehead of the child. Parker asked, "Liz?"

She received no response and watched awe as Liz focused her attention onto the child. She was standing in a clearing surrounded by dead trees as a black wolf laid with lifeless dark brown eyes in front of a shivering bundle of fur. The pup watched wide teary eyed as the shade smirked, it's pink tongue licking off the blood from it's muzzle as it snarled at the pup. Liz covered her mouth in the dreamworld as she saw the throat of the wolf was ripped out and that the wolf bled to death.

The pup whimpered at the sight, making tears leaked from Liz's eyes, "M-momma?"

Liz watched as the shade walked closer, but by then the pup ran into the dead woods, fog surrounding the pup's place. Liz ran after it as the dreamworld began to fade to black, but both heard the cackle of the shade. The feeling of evil and murderous delight made Liz snarl at it quieting the sound.

Liz saw the pup fall in tears a couple feet away in the darkness, it transformed in a white light and curled into a ball. Sobs came from the curled being as Liz walked forward and brought her arms around it, it opened its eyes with a gasp but Liz soothed it with a soft rumble in her chest as she told it, "It is alright, I'm sorry about your loss, but I'm here. I'll help you."

"I want m-my mommy!" the pup wailed into Liz's chest.

"I know," Liz whispered, tears in her vision, "I know you miss her, but maybe Selene wanted her back, you'll see her again when it's your….time."

The pup sniffled but nodded as Liz told her, "But right now it isn't your time, I know someone who can care for you and love you, just like your mother would've wanted."

"Promise?" The pup asked in a small shy voice.

Liz smiled, as she hugged the pup the dream world fading away to the real word, "I promise."

Liz awoke to Parker who stood up hastily as the child groaned, the two looked down to see the child awake. Parker smiled softly at the child opened their light golden eyes, Liz smiled at the scene. She knew Parker always had a soft spot for children. Liz leaned back in her chair as the child looked around.

When the child locked its gaze with her, Liz smiled and asked, "What is your name, young one?"

"N-nyx," She replied, her voice hoarse from stress and dehydration.

Liz nodded as Parker asked, "Nyx, did the shade injure any other part of you that you remember of? A head injury or a foot?"

Nyx slowly shook her head at Parker's questions, Liz saw Nyx look at her and ask, "Where did the shade g-go?"

Liz smiled as Parker glanced at her, she stood up and rubbed the pup's head with gentle hands as she replied, "I chased it off with a new scar on its face and one on its ear. It won't come back to get you and that is a promise I'm willing to keep."

Nyx smiled before she looked at Parker, Parker sighed as she brought out an IV needle. Nyx's light gold eyes widen in fear of the needle but Parker smiled in reassurance as she spoke, "I'm going to insert this needle into your vein because you need fluids. It's going to feel like a small pinch but then it will be out in a couple hours. Once the fluids have enter your system."

The pup nodded and lifted it's right arm towards Parker, Parker cleaned the spot and watched as the pup turned to look at Liz. Liz rubbed it's head which relaxed the pup who's vien now shown to Parker. Parker inserted the needle quickly into the vein and started the process of giving fluids to the pup.

Nyx whimpered, "Get it done already."

Liz chuckled as Parker replied, "It has been in for a couple of minutes now, you can look to see."

Nyx looked over and saw the needle in her arm, her mouth opened and her eyes widened with shock as she stared between her arm and Parker. Parker looked over at Liz who stood up and started to leave but Parker brought her arm back and let the projectile fly onto Liz's head.

"What the-?! Parker! That hurts you know!?" Liz groaned in pain, she rubbed the back of her head as an empty bottle of fluid clattered to the ground, Liz looked at her as she asked with a hint of annoyance, "Ow….What do you need?"

Nyx giggled as Parker pointed at an empty table and told her, "Sit. I need to do my check up on you as well."

Liz rolled her eyes as she replied, "I'm not injured."

"No questions," Parker told her sternly, she brought back another assailant to Liz's head as she ordered, "Sit on table, now."

"You know, you need to get a better way of getting me to work with you," Liz told her while rolling her eyes, Parker brought the other empty bottle of fluid, which the action caused Liz to widen her eyes as she added, quickly sitting on the table, "But you know what? That accuracy and power you have are in perfect sync."

* * *

Liz waited outside after having her check up, she hated it sometimes but it was necessary. Liz closed her eyes as she grumbled, not noticing how a familiar blue truck with two familiar people rolled up, "Necessary my as-"

"Hey Liz!" Denny shouted, causing Liz to jump from her thoughts with shock, "Miss us?"

"Not really," Liz replied, but she ran forward and hugged Denny through the window, "But so glad you came, let's roll back to the scrapyard. Hurry."

Denny allowed her to sit in the passenger side as Russell jumped into the back, Denny asked, "What did you do-?"

A loud explosion went off in one of the rooms to the left exploded with pink paint with sparkles, Liz smirked as Denny opened his mouth in shock. Russell on the other hand erupted with laughter but all went silence as they heard a very loud shout echo in the forest

"LIZ AMELIA RODGERS!" A loud female scream came with threats added, "WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE! I WILL BREAK EVERY PART OF YOUR LEG AND THEN SOME!"

"Drive. Drive. Drive," Liz repeatedly said in fear as the scream got closer and closer to their location.

Denny nodded and drove out of the parking lot at very high speeds as a wrench flew out of the doors and nearly hit the bumper as a very pink female shouted from the doorway, "GET BACK HERE, LIZ!"

Russell asked as they slowed down once they got to the main road to the scrapyard, "Who was that?"

Liz answered in a nice quirky accent, "That my friend, was a pranked Parker. She's my doctor and my best friend."

"I thought we were your best friends," Denny remarked, glancing over at Liz as Russell nodded.

Liz chuckled reverting to her normal tone, "Your not my best friend guys, you're my family. Which means I love you like family not as best friends."

The two males smiled as Liz turned back to the road, both noting how the sun was getting higher in the sky. Sending rays down into the truck warming it up with a gentle glow. Liz smiled as the heat hit her skin, Russell sighed at the the heat as well. Denny though smiled at the two's enjoyment towards the sun and the time they share.

* * *

As the afternoon sun radiated on a small deserted road, a very luxurious RV camper drove into a gas station. It gleamed in the sun light as a family of three walked into the gas station. The father had graying hair and brown eyes, he seemed that he was the tallest of the family, he wore an old western outfit as he held his wife's hand.

The wife had raven black hair and green eyes, she was up to her husband's shoulders and was wearing a purple bracelet around her right wrist. Her left hand was entangled with her husband's as she walked with him to the gas station with a yellow and white dress.

The father shouted to his sun, "Junior, you get the franks, we'll get the beans. Let's make our eighth campout in eight nights something really special!"

The son was wearing blue jeans and a dark and light green t-shirt with long white sleeves. He wore a green and white baseball hat over his short black with a grey tint hair, his green eyes held boredom as he texted in his white cell phone, "Save me. Hashtag 'family vacation'. Ugh!"

The son froze as a large bird-like shriek filled the air scaring the boy into not pressing the send button. A large shadow fell onto the family as two bird-like blue claws took the RV into its hold.

The mother and father turned around to only widen their eyes in fear as the dark blue bird had a purple decepticon mark on it's chassis. It's orange optics had a small blue ring as it stared at the family, before it spread its wings with a shriek. The mother and father ran forward to only see the bird take away the luxurious RV and fly with it into the sky.

The son smiled in happiness as he texted into his phone saying it out loud, "Sleeping in motel tonight. Hashtag 'awesome!'"

* * *

Russell, Denny, and Liz exited the blue truck only to see Fixit at the screen, the three walked over to the screen as Bumblebee's team. Fixit noticed and asked, "Hey, Liz. Why were you at Parker's?"

Over the comm unit, the others listen in as Sideswipe remember the child that they found. Liz replied, "I took a child over to Parker's. Stayed with it till it awoke, Sideswipe was their with me, and don't worry she was unconscious so she didn't see Sideswipe, anyways. Parker then took me into a check up, I pranked her for doing so because she always gives me a check up, and Denny and Russell helped me escape from her revenge."

"She nearly got you with a wrench," Denny added.

Liz winced as she replied, "That isn't the hardest thing she threw at my head, so a wrench doesn't scare me."

"What was the hardest thing she threw at you, if I may ask?" Fixit asked.

" _An x-ray machine,_ " Liz answered in her head, but instead she voiced out the answer with a hint of a lie, "A stretcher."

Denny and Russell watch with shock at how easy she spoke that she was clobbered by a stretcher, as the others listen with shock in their processors as she added, "And other things as well. Anyways, what happened when I was gone?"

Everyone filled her in as Liz sighed in silent relief that the others didn't know about the real incident and hopefully never would.

* * *

It was a fifteen minutes later that Bumblebee spoke over the comms telling the team and Fixit as they heard Grimlock walking behind them in the background, "This is Bumblebee and Grimlock. No sign of the fugitive."

"Beta team leaving sector eight for sector nine," Strongarm added over the comm to Bumblebee and Fixit, "Zero contact, optical or auditory."

Sideswipe groaned from the annoyance before he told everyone who couldn't understand what Strongarm said, "What strongarm's trying to say is, we got zotz."

"What I'm doing is using language appropriate for Cybertronian law enforcers on duty, which Bee and I are," Strongarm lectured with a slight defensive tone, the tone caught Liz's attention as Strongarm added to Sideswipe, "Something I think you've all forgotten."

Everyone heard Strongarm's engine roar as she took over the stretch of road ahead of Sideswipe. Sideswipe then muttered over the comms, "Who's been putting shrapnel in her intake valve lately?"

Liz shrugged as Fixit looked at the map of where Strongarm and Sideswipe were in as Fixit told the team, "Our Decepticon's signal keeps flopping-copping-dropping out."

Then a red decepticon symbol appeared behind Strongarm and Sideswipe's positions and was easily following them as Fixit added, "Oh, wait. It's back. And on the move."

Strongarm and Sideswipe saw a bird-like shadow fly over them that was much too large for a normal size bird. This caused the two to look ahead to see the fugitive. Strongarm then told Bumblebee and the other's over the comm, "Alpha team, direct contact."

Sideswipe then shouted as he roared past Strongarm following the shadow of the blue bird-like decepticon, "Party time!"

"Sideswipe," Strongarm lectured again, "This is not a party, it's a pursuit. Regulation one hundred thirty four, section two: 'An officer shall not initiate a high-speed chase without-'"

"You wanna follow rules," Sideswipe interrupted as he asked a bit tensely, "Or the bad bot?"

"On Cybertron, we did both," Strongarm retorted following the blue bird-like decepticon onto a powerline pole.

The bird landed on the pole and saw one of the gleaming breakers as the two autobots transformed and stared at the decepticon. The decepticon brought it's head down to take a closer look at the breaker, as Sideswipe asked, "Know a rule for getting that thing down?"

The decepticon came closer to the gleaming breakers before it spotted Sideswipe finish. The sun gleamed off the finish as well causing the bird to perk it's head up with excitement at the newer task as it remarked, "Shiny."

It then shrieked and charged at the two autobots with full intent to harm them so she could get the finishes off of them.

Fixit and Liz listen to the sound of another fight about to arise but instead they heard the doorbell ring, Liz rose an eyebrow as Russell and Denny look over at the front gate. Liz rolled her eyes in a humored way as Russell watched with a blank expression as Denny excitedly exclaimed in hopefulness, "The front gate. Please let it be someone wanting to sell a pristine eight-track player."

As Denny left, Liz and Russell following behind, Fixit and Liz heard over the comm Strongarm's plead for help, "Mayday! Officers under attack! Agh."

Fixit then looked over as did Liz, over her shoulder, to Bumblebee's icon as he asked, "Bumblebee, did you hear that?"

Bumblebee replied in a heroic way that caused Liz to sigh with happiness before she was dragged off, "We'll be there stat."

He roared off in a hurry to save his team as Grimlock ran faster to help his team as well. Liz sighed knowing that they will get the job done, except she still wanted to see Bee smile at her the way he did. Everytime she was somewhere near him, he would go off to oversee or do something else. It was a annoying cycle, that today, when she ran off to chase shades off her territory he didn't even want to come with her. She mentally groaned as she was then dragged off to see who was at the front gate, and her gut, which was always right, was telling her that she would not like it at all.

Denny pressed the red button to open the metal gate, that, once the button was pressed, was slowly being pulled back to reveal a man with a poofed up front of black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a flannel red and black shirt with dark blue jeans. He also was holding a camera and had dark grey shoes. He looked up to see Liz and Denny side by side with Russell behind them.

He smiled as he shouted happily, "Denny! Liz!"

Denny and Liz's face dropped from shock to guarded unhappiness as Liz crossed her arms and glared at the new man. Denny on the other hand quickly pressed the red button again, causing the door to slowly close on the man. The man caught on and quickly slipped through a small opening with his camera, cutting the door off.

He quickly told the two, "Who, hey, it's me. Larry LaRue."

"Hello, Larry," Liz growled dangerously.

Denny added on with a snarl of his own, "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm out of the collect biz and hosting a new reality TV show," Larry replied to Denny's question as Liz rolled her eyes, she wasn't believing it for a bit, "Scrap Meisters. I search through people's junk for hidden treasure. And I thought, who has more junk than my pal, Denny Clay?"

"Actually, it's vintage memorabilia for the-" Denny replied but was interrupted by Russell.

Russell asked, "You wanna put my Dad on TV?"

"You betcha, little man," Larry replied coming close to Russell, a little too close for comfort for Liz.

Liz snarled at him as Larry was about to continue, "Keep your….camera away from him."

"Oh Liz," Larry remarked, causing Denny to glance at Larry and Liz, "I still have the black-I mean, video from a year ago. Want me to publish that, hm?"

Liz's face blushed red as she remarked back, "I-I didn't want to be on the stage. Blame my friends for dragging me blindfolded."

"You had a cute costume as well," Larry chuckled.

"You weren't invited, it was police only," Liz snarled.

Larry glanced sideways before looking back replying, "I had special….access."

"You stalked me for a year," Liz snarled.

Larry remarked "You were my girlfriend."

"I never dated anyone before, especially you," Liz replied disgusted by the idea, before she added, "Should I remind you that I still have my revolver from when I was with the K9 police unit?"

"Should I remind you that murder is illegal? Unless you have probable cause for shooting me, you'd go to jail," Larry replied, but he added on with a romantic voice, making Russell gag with disgust, "Officer."

"I have the evidence, buck-o," Liz replied unfazed, "If I shot you because you were stalking me again, I think I would have that 'probable cause' you were talking about earlier on in this conversation."

Denny watched with narrow eyes as Larry chuckled uneasy before he turned back to Russell as he continued on with his talk, "Anyways, your dad's scrapyard is legendary. Maybe I'll even buy something, for old times' sake."

"Because I'm dying. My-my audience is dying to know," Larry remarked standing up before the camera started to record as he added on pointing the camera in Denny's face, "What is in your collection, Scrapmeister Denny?"

"Well, there's our magical closing gate," Denny replied pushing Larry with his camera out of the door, before shutting it.

Liz and Denny both shouted over the wall, "Good seeing you, Larry!"

Russell watched shocked as Liz and Denny walked away stiffly heading back towards Fixit. Liz was hoping the mission was going better than last time she heard, oh she was so hopeful to a good mission. Just to see Bumblebee smile at another accomplishment instead of frown in failure. LIz mentally sighed as she walked with Denny, hearing Russell following, " _Yeah, like he would ever come near me again._ "

* * *

The blue bird-like decepticon shrieked in excitement as it dived for Sideswipe, as Sideswipe's and Strongarm's face masks slipped on their faces. The blue bird-like decepticon gripped Sideswipe into her left claw and brought him to the ground. Scrapping him into the dirt, Sideswipe grunted with pain as the dust cloud clear to show the blue bird-like decepticon over him.

Sideswipe shouted in fear and in pain, "Polly wants to crack me!"

As the decepticon rose it's right claw to get his finish, Strongarm started shooting with her blue crossbow like weapon at the bird. It clipped it's head causing it to shriek in pain, before it brought out a wing to defend itself from the blasts.

As it showed it's head, Strongarm shouted at it, "Wings up, birdbrain."

She then winced and she started to itch her right side with her left servo, the distraction helped the blue bird-like decepticon as she smacked the weapon away with her right wing. She then jumped slamming her other catch to the ground beside Strongarm as she latched onto Strongarm's armor with it's right claw.

Strongarm and Sideswipe shouted in fear as the blue decepticon started to carry them off, "Scrap!"

Bumblebee and Grimlock started to approach ahead of the bird decepticon, Bumblebee transformed as he got closer to the decepticon than grimlock. He pushed himself up and kicked the decepticon, who shrieked in surprise by her attacker, in the chassis. In doing so the decepticon let go of Strongarm and Sideswipe as Bumblebee fell gracefully to the ground doing a small flip.

Sideswipe landed first with a graceful flip as well, but Strongarm fell on her aft but still landed better than the Decepticon which fell after Strongarm. Then Bumblebee landed behind his two comrades, his facemask on and ready for the battle ahead. Grimlock ran up behind them as he raised his fists. He then shouted, "Who needs punching?"

The three got into defensive position as they came forward, Bumblebee ordered the fugitive who was starting to get up with his own weapon raised, "Time to go back to your cage."

The decepticon saw the impending danger to it's freedom and spread its wings with a shriek, it flapped the wings down causing the three autobots to cover themselves as took to the air. The four looked up to see the decepticon flying with a shriek to another pole. It commented on another breaker, "Shiny!"

Bumblebee narrowed his optics, knowing and noting where the decepticon was going. He ran after it an stopped near the bottom of the pole as the decepticon landed on the top, it bent it's head down and started to pull at the breaker. Bumblebee made his wild climb to the top to try to stop the decepticon, yet the decepticon got it's prize and started to fly away. Bumblebee was so focusing on the climb that he didn't see the wires starting to follow the beaker but from the resistance that the breaker was giving, the decepticon did and flew off. In taking the beaker it broke the wires. The electrical wires fell onto Bumblebee's chassis and started to electrocute him into letting go of the pole he was just climbing.

He started to fall to the ground in which Grimlock tried to catch him as he shouted, "I got it! I got it!"

Bumblebee fell on the ground away from Grimlock's arms right in front of him. As the others ran to him, Grimlock then said in a serious way that it was comically humorous, letting him scratch his helm in confusion, "I don't got it."

Bumblebee groaned as the two other autobots helped him stand but the four focused on the blue bird-like decepticon as it started to fly away with the breaker in its beak. Once Bumblebee was steady, he let go of the others as they heard the decepticon shriek in happiness at it's prize. The three reactracted there facemasks, but again Strongarm winced and started to itch her plating.

* * *

"Why'd you tell that guy you wouldn't be on his TV show?" Russell asked as they approached the alchemor, he then gesture to Liz and Denny, "I know Liz doesn't like his guts due to him stalking her but why you? Don't you wanna be a star?"

Fixit then interrupted Russell with his questions by asking one himself, "Pardon the interruption, but I'm confused. How would appearing on television induce stellar fusion?"

Liz watched as the two males looked at each other before looking back to Fixit, Liz sighed, "That's how stars are made out in the galaxy you two. Goodness."

Fixit then asked again in a embarrassed manner, "I mean, how would it make Denny a star?"

Liz winced as she rubbed the back of her head, "It's complicated, Fixit."

"Son, I collect this stuff because I love it," Denny replied to Russell's questions, making Liz proud but Russell shocked as Denny continued, "I don't have a burning desire to be rich and famous like Larry LaRue does."

"Besides," Liz added, causing everyone to look at her, "We have Autobots to hide."

Then Bumblebee's team arrived as if on cue, Liz saw that they didn't have a fugitive with them which caused her to wince in sympathy. Bumblebee transformed first and the others followed, then Bumblebee ran forward to them as the others followed, once they were fully transformed. He told Fixit, trying and failing to not see Liz in the process, "We lost the fugitive. Anything on the scanners?"

Fixit quickly went to work on the scanners, once he pulled them up he started to look for a signal. Strongarm then helped him narrow the suspects down by telling him, "Let's see the mug shots. Fliers only."

Fixit did as ordered and they found their fugitive in a manner of seconds, Sideswipe pointed out the blue bird-like decepticon with the orange sockets with a light blue pupil. He commented on it, "That's our fowl."

"Flich," Bumblebee read the profile along with Liz, who saw the writing much clearer when closer to it, "Compulsive thief."

"Does it say future punch-taker?" Grimlock asked with a smirk as he innocently added punching his two fist together, "Because she's gonna be that too."

Liz smiled as she replied, "Probably."

"Seems she's been stealing everything from water tanks to railroad switches and radar domes," Fixit told the team.

Bumblebee then added, "And endangering humans."

Strongarm, still itching her shoulder which caused Liz to raise a slim eyebrow, retorted, "Filch would already be in custody if Sideswipe hadn't broken Regulation one hundred thirty four, section two."

Sideswipe then told her with a worry tone, "You have been a total freak about rules these last few cycles!"

"We won't make any real progress here until we go by the book!" Strongarm retorted before she started to walk off angrily.

As she got father away, Sideswipe told them all, "I didn't start it that time. You're all witnesses."

Bumblebee watch her leave but Liz knew something was up as the others left to wait for Filch's signal to appear closer to their location. Liz sighed, she knew how she felt, knowing nothing of how to the job in a correct manner. For Strongarm, it was her position and respect to help her team. For Liz, it was how to lead her pack when they moved due to hunters or when she had to learn how to deal with being a leader of a K9 unit. Liz smiled at the memory before she decided to try and help the situation.

She turned to Denny, "I have to go Denny."

"Where to?" Denny asked as Liz turned her back.

Liz smiled, "You'll see, if I have it packed."

* * *

The sun was still high in the blue sky, small fluffy clouds were being drawn by a western wind covering some of it. On a sign in the small breeze was Strongarm looking over some of her notes. She consciously scratched at some of her plating before looking back at her notes, not noticing how Bumblebee climbed up. Liz came along too, holding something to her chest as she did so.

She started her climb but heard Bumblebee tell Strongarm from behind her shoulder, "Those your old citation logs from Cybertron? 'Public rustiness. Indecent transformation.'"

She then made it one fourth of a way up as she listened, hearing Bumblebee sit at the edge, she then heard him ask, "You feeling homesick, Cadet?"

She was another eighth up the ladder, when Strongarm replied, "Just studying procedure, Sir. continuing my education."

She was half way up the ladder when she heard Bumblebee remark, "When I first came to Earth, I missed Cybertron something awful. Got a case of alloy hives. Felt like I had tin flake under my armor. Cybertron was the only home I'd ever known."

Liz paused as she heard the sound of him recollecting his memories, "I knew how things worked there. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel comfortable here."

Liz smiled as she thought, continuing her climb, " _We are so much alike, Bumblebee and Strongarm. So much alike._ "

Strongarm sighed before Liz heard the click of her little book going off as she reached the top, "How….How did you get past that?"

"I decided to think of being on Earth as a game," Bumblebee replied to Strongarm's question as Liz smiled as she had just reached the top, she then came around the corner to see Bumblebee telling Strongarm with a smile, "With new rules to figure out. Took a while, but it got easier, especially once I opened up to it."

Strongarm smiled as Liz heard Bumblebee stand up, he told her, "I'll leave you alone now, let you think."

She then felt his footsteps walk past her and rounded the corner as he began his climb down, Liz asked, "May I talk to you too or are you busy?"

"Liz?" Strongarm asked, seeing Liz walk up to her with a smile she sat down beside Strongarm, "Of course. I'm not too busy."

"Yeah it's me, I thought you might want someone to talk to about your situation," Liz replied, as she sat down too at the edge, "I can't compare our lives because you left your home to come here, but I can tell you that I have been in a situation you are in right now."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Strongarm asked, confused.

"I mean," Liz replied with a smile, "Being a little homesick and trying to learn a new way. Trust me, when I came with Russell, it wasn't the first time I traveled away from home."

Strongarm asked annoyed, "Your point?"

"I moved, a lot. I've been to almost every part of North America, Including Canada and Mexico. Heck I've been to Hawaii and Alaska, weird as that is. I've also had to learn how to lead a team, to find my place among others," Liz smirked as she knew she was right about where she was going with this, "Which seems to not be a strong suit with you."

"It's just some of them, they are just so….infuriating to work with," Strongarm gasped.

Liz chuckled before she added, "I had that same thing too, leading a team is harder than one may think. You have to know your teammates inside and out. You also have to try to protect them at the same time. It was hard at first, trying to learn how to lead them when all your teammates called you weak every second they got."

"What did you do….to past that?" Strongarm asked cautiously, curiosity leading her on.

"Well, I earned their trust and loyalty every single day, from leading them with the simplest of ways or being there when needed," Liz explained, "Each step of trust was a small victory for me. Then one day, our trust and loyalty was tested. My team was in danger and I was the only one to take the target out."

Liz recalled the memory so clearly it frighten Strongarm slightly, "I sacrifice myself for my team safety. As my team pulled out, the guy brought out his gun. He cocked it with a satisfied smile, a very cocky smile may I add. I accept my death with open arms, I'm not terrified of dying. Heh, heh, but I guess my team needed me because well, they shot him in the head and chest repeatedly till he died."

"To say I was very happy," Liz continued with a bright smile, "Would be an understatement. I was proud and almost in tears that they trusted me enough and respected me enough to try to save me even though I tried to sacrificing myself for their safety. Instead I got the best thing of all."

"Which was?" Strongarm asked with a small smile of understanding.

Liz smiled at her, "Their loyalty and love to the team with me leading it. We've kept contact even after the band broke up."

Strongarm smiled, she knew Liz was helping her like Earth each passing second she spoke of knowing rules and leading a team. It was like having her comrades back on Cybertron, except with Liz she could talk about anything and Liz would spin a joke. Strongarm smile widen as she grew to like the idea of calling Liz a friend. Even a close friend or better best friend.

* * *

On a statue's torch, far away from the city. A dark blue femme stared at the sun as it begun it's decent over trees on her own little makeshift nest created by the humans. She jumped off and begun it's transformation into a blue bird-like decepticon.

She shrieked, telling the world that Filch was here to come and take anything to her spark's content. Even at the cost of others.

* * *

As Strongarm and Liz walked in with smiles on their faces, not noticing how Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked at them. Liz then laughed as she added, "Well, when you make it sound like that. It makes it seven times more funny."

Strongarm chuckled, "Well, when you told it that way it popped in my helm like that."

"Oh, the two trouble makers once put a virus into Max's computer, he started chasing them with his famous tool," Liz shivered remembering every part of her old life, "His pen, that thing left marks when he wanted them."

Strongarm chuckled, "Did he whip it?"

"No," Liz replied with a sigh she added, "He slapped you in the arms or hands when you touch his computers, the only one he wouldn't slap was his partner, Claire. She was the head of the computer compartment so it made sense."

Strongarm smiled before an explosion happened off in the distance, causing the four to look over to see Grimlock run with Denny and Russell into the area. Denny looked away a bit ashamed as did Russell as Grimlock lowered them. Liz crossed her arms with a look, "A letter arrived and said it was a lover of mine, you open it to see what was inside and it was an explosion of glitter. Am I correct you two?"

The two boys nodded slowly, in which Liz laughed while Bumblebee unconsciously curled his fist in jealousy, "Parker thirteen, Me twenty."

"You mean that prank you pulled on her, wasn't the first?" Russell asked terrified of a pranking Liz.

Liz rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled, "Yeah, we've been going and forth for a while, I'm winning as you could hear from my tally."

Bumblebee uncurled his fist in a quick fashion it was noticed by Fixit, but then he got sidetracked by Filch's signal. He told the team as he saw it, "Filch is on the move."

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, let's go," Bumblebee ordered, "You too, Denny. We may need you to help with civilians."

"Sweet!" Denny cried out in happiness as he walked away, with his white and rose patched suitcase, "I got my go-bag of disguises ready."

"Your not going without me though," Liz replied, her arms crossing over each over, causing everyone to look at her, "Besides, I could help with something, police might be there and if I can remember where I placed it. I could help keep the police off your tails."

Liz then made a mad dash to her trailer as Grimlock transformed, he then shouted as Liz shut her door, "Let's rumble!"

"Ah, not this time, Grim," Bumblebee told the excited Dinobot, "We'll be close to downtown and you don't-"

"No, No! I've been working on looking like an Earth-based vehicle. Just hang on," Grimlock interrupted before he hid into some scrap metal, he popped his helm up every few seconds trying to get his disguise on, "One second. Oh, you're gonna love this. Almost done."

"Check it out! I'm a truck!" He shouted as he appeared and went on his four legs, he then pretend to drive around making sound effects as well, "Vroom-vroom! Honk-honk!"

He then chuckled as he got closer to Bumblebee, "Right? Yeah?"

Bumblebee smiled softly before he shook his head with a slightly amused face, Grimlock shouted in defeat, "Oh, come on!"

Then his stuff fell off and he stepped away from it in shock, Liz opened the door to reveal her disguise which made Denny and Russell open their mouths in shock. The outfit curved around her body in a perfect figure, her gun proof chest protector was around her shirt, on either side of her was a taser, a gun, a baton, and a license. In her right hand were two hand cuffs that she was swinging around, they slowed down once she saw the damaged scrap metal that happened to be in front of her view.

She caught them as she asked, "What happened?"

Bumblebee still couldn't believe his optics, Liz was in a perfect blue police uniform that was both a bit sexy and a bit professional all in one. Liz looked around her arms crossing over, "Still waiting for an explanation here."

He shook his helm, he lost her because of his over eagerness to have her so she was gone from him, he told his team, "Let's go."

The three autobots transformed and open their doors as Liz growled to Strongarm getting into the driver side, "I'm still waiting for that explanation, people!"

* * *

The three autobots quickly drove to their location, but they were taking up the two lanes, causing a brown car to honk his horn. Liz quickly moved Strongarm out of harm's way, which Strongarm allowed because it was gentle and fluid. Denny on the other hand flinch from almost being hit.

"Look!" Strongarm shouted, spotting Filch trying to take a support beam from the bridge.

Denny eyes widen and his mouth opened in shock as Liz watched on fearfully, her werewolf vision was extremely helpful to see that Filch got some of the support beam but not all of it. The three made a cloud of dust as Liz helped Strongarm screech to a halt. Bumblebee transformed first and made a small run as he shouted, "Quick before she-"

They were too late, Filch ripped off the support beam and brought it to show Bumblebee and the other two autobots and humans. Who ran over to help Bumblebee to stop Filch, Bumblebee's surprise face darkened into determination as Filch dived bomb him and the others. The others ducked including Bumblebee, who came back to his position faster than the other two.

He told Filch as he jumped up, "That stays here!"

He grabbed onto it and with his weight and the bar he brought Filch down, he tried to slow down the fugitive by having his pedes on the bridge. Instead Filch's powerful wingbeats carried them to the railing of the bridge. Bumblebee grunted with effort in stabilizing when they heard and felt tremors.

Liz watched in horror as the bridge started to collapse without the support beam, Bumblebee ordered the other two autobots, "Stabilize the bridge!"

"Disaster protocols state that if more than one officer is on the scene-" Strongarm began to read off her rulebook.

Liz told her as Sideswipe ran off to support the bridge, "Do as he says, quickly or the bridge will collapse!"

"Write me up later!" Bumblebee told her, "Go!"

Strongarm looked to Liz, scratching her armor one more time, before running off to help Sideswipe. Bumblebee then turned to Liz and Denny, "Denny, Liz, don't let anyone back on the bridge!"

"We're on it!" Liz and Denny replied.

Liz added on, "I'm going on the other side to try to stop traffic on the other side. I'm also going to try to contact someone I know."

Denny nodded and Liz used some of her werewolf speed to race to the other side, she ripped open her phone as Denny looked for a good disguise. Liz dialed it as Denny found the perfect disguise, it rang as Liz skidded to a halt. A male picked up on the other side, "Hello?"

"Max," Liz replied, looking over at Bumblebee and Filch, "Remember that raincheck you promise me a couple years ago?"

"Yeah?" Max replied.

"We could really use it," She answered, looking at he phone, "Like RIGHT NOW!"

Max replied making Liz smile, "What do you need?"

* * *

Below the bridge, near the part where the bridge had lost it's support beam, Strongarm and Sideswipe held up the bridge. The two grunted with effort as Strongarm asked through grinted dentas, "How do we fix this? Rules call for repair as soon as-"

"Can't worry about rules right now!" Sideswipe retorted, interrupting Strongarm, he then grunted in effort, "Just brace the bridge!"

Strongarm remember Liz telling her that she gained trust and respect by doing the simplest things to help the team. So Strongarm bit down on her glossa, focusing all her efforts on bracing the bridge.

* * *

Above the bridge, Bumblebee grunted with effort as Filch's powerful wingbeats started to weaken, allowing Bumblebee to get closer to the floor of the bridge. Filch shrieked with anger and fear at each wingbeat, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Police sirens on both side of the bridge alerted the two humans, Liz smiled as her old team walked forward. A brown hair man with onyx colored eyes came out of his police jeep, he wore a uniform much like Liz and he was around six foot six inches. He had his pistol in his right hand as he walked forward to Liz. Liz smiled as he asked, "What do you need Alpha?"

"Secure this side of the bridge, block it off from civilians," Liz ordered as she gestured at the blob of colors on the other side, "A large helicopter has taken a support beam to the bridge. Get the other side secured as well by contacting police on that side!"

Her orders were carried out as instructed as Max shouted encouragement, "You heard her men. Move it! Move! Move!"

Liz brought out her gun from safety and started to load it as the men got to work, Max noticed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Liz smirked, she then told Max having the pistol behind her head, "I'm going to stop the sabotager."

"Be safe," Max replied with a wink.

"When have I ever been safe?" Liz replied with a question as she stuck her tongue out and ran to the other side.

* * *

On the other side a police car rolled to stop as Denny shouted at it, "Look out!"

The police officer rolled down his window as Denny told him in a deep baritone, "Hi, officer."

"What the heck is going on here?" The officer questioned immediately.

"Nevada Flieber, from Witchihoma County Exotic Bird Park, opening next May," Denny kept up his disguise as he he added, "Could you set up a temporary roadblock?"

"A roadblock?" The officer asked, "Why in the name of Sam Hill do we need a roadblock?"

"One of our larger specimens got loose," Denny added in his disguise voice as he gestured at the scene between Bumblebee and Filch, "Our high-tech robot keepers will recapture it and take care of the bridge."

The officer sat up in shock as he revved the engine, "One roadblock, coming up!"

The police officer left to set up another roadblock as Liz ran in, shooting at Filch with her bullets trying to distract it. Instead it infuriated it as it shouted, "Mine! Mine! MINE!"

Denny and Bumblebee shouted in fear as Liz took another shot trying desperately to distract it, "LIZ!"

* * *

Grimlock ran to the alchemor station as he came closer to the two, they looked over to hear Grimlock asked Russell, "Hey, Russell, do customers usually come in over the walls if the gate's not open?"

"Only if they're shady," Russell answered.

"Okay, then I think you have a shady customer," Grimlock added.

Russell and Fixit looked at each other in fear as Fixit pulled up the security footage, they watch as Larry LaRue came from the top of the wall down with his camera. Russell remembered the guy and told the others, "It's that TV guy. Maybe we should let him film here."

Fixit then voiced his opinion as he told Russell, "I don't think your dad would behoove, remove, approve. What if they see the Alchemor or Grimlock? Or me? Because if someone's going to see me, I should be detailed first."

"Being on TV could mean more business for the scrapyard," Russell sounded hopeful in his plan, "Then maybe Dad would sell some stuff, and we could move out of here. And into Crown City!"

Russell then ran off ordering the others, "Block off this area and stay out of sight. I'll handle Mr. LaRue."

"All right," Grimlock replied, he then told him as he ran off, "But if he tries anything Dino-Destructo Double Drop! Boom!"

The other two didn't notice that Fixit was still watching the feed from the security cameras. He zoomed up closer to Larry's camera as Grimlock went off to secure their part of the scrap yard. Fixit then asked out loud, "That's the device that induces stellar fusion?"

* * *

Larry was trying to sneak around the Scrapyard when Russell walked up to him, causing Larry to stop sneaking and to smile at the kid. He then asked Russell, "Oh, hey, little man. Is, uh, your dad around?"

"Nah, he had to go out," Russell replied, he then added on as a hint, "I'm handling customers and, uh, TV interviews while he's away. I'm Russell."

"TV?" Larry asked then he looked down at his camera and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, right, terrific."

Larry then aimed the camera at him as he asked, "Russell, what can you tell us about the scrap-tastic collection here at Rusty Acres?"

"It's enormous and it's for sale," Russell replied, pointing at the camera.

"Great, cut!" Larry told him, before he brought the camera down, he then told Russell, "You're a natural. That's all we need from you. Just gonna poke around, get some background video for the piece."

"Hey," Russell shouted in slight fear before he stated, "You just can't go off without a guide!"

* * *

"LIZ! WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Bumblebee shouted in fear as more bullets ricochet off of Filch's armor. Causing Filch to flinch from them or trying to shake off the bullets.

"Trying to distract her for Nike's sake," Liz kept shooting as Denny watch in fear, Liz's gun then ran out of ammo, she pulled the trigger and nothing came causing Filch to look at her revolver and her, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Liz growled as Denny ran forward toward Bumblebee who was slowly winning against Filch, "Bee! Bridge is clear! Anyone asks, you're a zookeeper."

Denny's hat gleamed in the sunlight as Liz ran forward her ammo already loaded but the safety was off as she ran to get Denny out of danger. Filch saw and commented, "Shiny."

"Oh no," Liz huffed before she got an idea, she flashed her revolver at Filch causing Filch to look at her as well.

Filch turned to look at Liz, who smirked before running to the opposite side of the bridge. Filch smirked as she came after the two, spinning Bumblebee off the bridge. Bumblebee let go of the beam and grabbed the edge.

Filch grabbed Denny, making him lose his hat, as he shouted running away from the Decepticon, "No, no, no, nooo!"

As Filch came after Liz, Liz went over the side. Filch perked up her head as Bumblebee climbed up slightly only to see Liz telling Filch, "If you want this 'shiny', you got catch her first."

His mouth dropped as Strongarm and Sideswipe looked over to see Liz drop from the bridge, her hair covering her face. All four of them shouted as Filch flapped away towards Liz, "LIZ!"

Filch, though, dove, and caught the edge of Liz's shirit. Causing some water to spread away from the three as Filch flapped up with the two humans, Liz looked at Bumblebee with a small smile as he climbed up so that his chest was mostly up on the bridge. He reached out, shouting, "Liz?! LIZ! NO!"

Liz reached out as far as she could go to Bumblebee, a small smile directed at him as she called to him, "Trust me about this just as I much as I trust you to find me!"

As the two were flying farther away from Bumblebee by Filch, Bumblebee spark was beating faster as he quickly tried to keep sight of the two. Mostly Liz, as much as he hated to admit it, he still cared for her. As she was going farther and farther away from him, the more he started to panic. He finally got onto the bridge and frantically called the only one he could think of.

Grimlock.

* * *

Grimlock was hiding out by the Alchemor with Fixit, bored out of his mind when Bumblebee told him over the coms, making the Dinobot listen closely, "Grimlock, we need you."

"Say it again," Grimlock remarked a bit cocky, "Slower."

Bumblebee shouted at Grimlock very loudly in both panic, fear, annoyance, and slight anger, "Just get over here!"

Grimlock quickly transformed and was starting to get out of the hiding spot when he remembered and mused, "Wait! Can't just roar out of here with that human running around the scrapyard."

Meanwhile, Larry was busy filming one of the many spots in the scrapyard full of junk when he stopped in front of a soda machine which made him pause and point the camera at it as he remarked, "Wow! A Select-a-Soda 68! Never seen one up close before."

Russell followed behind Larry making sure to keep Larry away from the Alchemor, behind the two human males. Grimlock tried to make a stealthy slip away in his disguise he wore earlier to try to come with Bumblebee and the team. One of the metal parts that he was wearing made a creaking sound making Larry turn to see Grimlock and his disguise.

Grimlock froze in fear as Larry asked surprised, pointing at the large disguised dinobot, "What is that?!"

Russell turned around to find out what he meant, only to let out a gasp of terror. Grimlock winced slightly not that Larry could see at the unimaginable terror that was coursing through Russell as he thought, " _Dad and Liz are going to kill me._ "

* * *

Denny and Liz were knocked out when they were thrown to the ground of Filch's nest. Liz woke up first with her super healing and werewolf genes. She looked over to her right to see Denny face planted into the ground as she turned around to look at all of the shiny metal pieces around the two of them. Denny woke up a couple minutes after Liz, who was trying to find her phone in one of her sixteen secret pockets without getting noticed by Filch, turned away from him and stared around at all of the shiny pieces of metal.

Denny groaned out, "Liz?"

"Oh thank Selene your alright Denny," Liz replied quickly running over to the fallen man and helping him up, "How you feeling?"

"A little woozy that's all, but how'd we get back to the scrapyard?" Denny asked a bit woozy as he was saying before. Liz narrowed her eyes as the man stumbled allowing Liz to use some of her healing powers to heal Denny's head as he made his way to the edge of the nest.

Denny gasped at the height before turning around to tell Liz, who was getting sheltered by Filch, and collided with her metal. Filch shrieked at Denny as Liz still had her gun and her badge that were both shining on her body.

Liz rolled her eyes as Filch complained at Denny, "Not shiny!"

Denny eyes dilated in fear as Liz smacked her self in the face, with a loud smack which caused the two to look at her. Filch shrieked again causing Liz to shouted, "Oh for Selene sake, stop with the shrieking! It's hurting my ears."

Filch nuzzled her coat in a apology as Liz huffed as Denny's mouth dropped in shock. He got over his shock quickly as Filch turned at Denny, Denny quickly defended himself as he stood up and started to act like a businessman, "Listen, uh I'm a collector too, just like you. You like shiny stuff, right? I know where there's lots of shiny stuff."

Filch brought her head down and stared at Denny, who flinched back as she asked, "Shiny?"

"Straight out that way," Denny told her, pointing to a shiny speck in the distance that blinded Liz for a second, "Big old recycling plant!"

"Shiny," Filch remarked a bit nervous for leaving all her precious treasures behind to get her new treasures, plus she was starting to take a liking to Liz. She reminded her much like her sister who had died from rust.

Liz noticed and quickly replied, sitting among the metal around her, "Don't worry about us. We'll take care of your treasures while you're gone, right Denny? Is that a promise?"

"Yep, that's a promise," Denny reassured, as Filch stared at the two.

"Shiny!" Filch then let out an excited squak making Denny flinch back from fear, she then took off taking a small look over at Liz who waved Filch goodbye and good luck as she flew away towards the old recycling plant.

Denny grabbed his black flip phone as Liz grabbed her white one with a wolf design on hers iphone, Denny then remarked before adding with a groan, "Really? Dead battery? Shouldn't have played so much Sudoku."

Liz smiled before she chuckled, "I'm already on it captain."

The phone started to ring before it was picked up, she remarked playfully, "Hello! I want a double cheese and hamburger pizza with-"

"Liz!" Denny shouted at her in shock, Liz then chuckled before she pointed the phone at him.

"Gotcha," she chuckled, she then asked, "Russell? Fixit? Anyone hear me?"

* * *

Russell quickly got over his shock before he told Larry with a quick lie, "What's that? You mean you never seen one of these old life-size remote controlled Neolithic-truck toys?"

Grimlock then started to move and made the sound affects of a car causing Larry to growl once Grimlock was done with his display, "Pfft! Seen one? I have three."

Larry walked over to Grimlock, placing his camera down as Russell overtook he explained, "Then you know their activator sensors can get a little wonky. I'll just, uh, shut this one down."

Russell then made beeping sound like a buttons being press, allowing Larry to look on with a confused but scrutinized face. Fixit suddenly came forward to look at the camera, he didn't know he turned it on and it was pointed at him as he commented in a whisper, "Oh! There's no way this induces stellar fusion. There's no neutron igniter."

Russell gasped in shock as he stared at Fixit, he then started to cough fakely, telling the minicon through the coughing, "Ahem, Fixit."

Causing Fixit to drop the camera in fright as Larry looked around, Fixit hid quickly behind one of the workstations that Liz had. Larry turned around and saw his camera on the ground, as he walked over to fixit. Grimlock bent down and told Russell, "Bee needs me."

"Go, before LaRue gets interested again," Russell told the large green dinobot quickly, in which Grimlock obeyed and quickly left.

Larry turned away after making sure his camera was alright, allowing Russell to rush over and tell him in a fake voice, "Whatever you do, don't waste your time going that way. That's the stuff my dad will never sell."

As Larry went down the aisle with a cocky smirk, Russell fake smile turned into a frown as Fixit came to his side. He scolded the minicon, "You recorded video of yourself on that camera!"

"Scrap!" Fixit exclaimed before he added as an afterthought, "Did it get my good side?"

* * *

The bridge started to bend as Strongarm and Sideswipe desperately tried to hold the bridge up. Bumblebee rushed over and helped the two teenage cybertronians quickly with the bridge. Bumblebee asked, worry in his tone, "You two okay?"

"Other than ignoring every disaster protocol ever written we're great," Strongarm replied as she remembered what Liz told her, "' _You have to know your teammates inside and out. You also have to try to protect them at the same time.'_ "

Down the road, Grimlock quickly came to the three's rescue, he rode on a trailer and once he was down the hill. He quickly put the trailer away to the side and in a bush. He poked his head out of the push and saw the long line of cars, who were honking their horns, with humans inside, what also made him slightly astonished was a very large roadblock on the other side with police officers.

Grimlock focused on his task and sneaked to the bridge without getting noticed or picked out. As the three saw the lip in the bridge and were desperately trying to hold it up, Grimlock came under the bridge asking with a smile, "Someone call about a bridge?"

He went to lip and quickly braced the bridge up by himself, Grimlock then told the three now free from their duties cybertronians, "I can do this all day."

Bumblebee then told the two teenage cybertronians their next duties, thinking about the woman he fell in love with as he told the team, "We don't have all day team. And neither does Denny or Liz."

* * *

Larry walked around the scrapyard with a cocky smirk taking a video of everything, Russell was behind him, spying on him and making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up and asked, "How's it going out there?"

"Let's just say we need a ride," Liz remarked on the speaker phone of her phone into Russell's ear.

"Dad, Liz, I'm so sorry," Russell apologize, before he told his father and sister figure in a panicked tone, "I let the TV guy in, and now there's footage of Fixit on his camera!"

"Calm down, Kiddo," Liz reassured softly but firmly.

Denny added on to Liz's sentence, "We can deal with that later. Right now, we need to get a message to Bumblebee."

"Mr. LaRue, I need to-," Russell tore the phone away from his ear and told the man, who was now gone, causing Russell to asked in shock, "Mr. LaRue?"

* * *

Liz smiled as Denny waved his arms frantically towards the autobot crew that were coming, Liz was panicking slightly. Once they got their message to Fixit, she got an incoming call from Max. Who told her about the werewolf police team they had long before with the K9 team. He offered something to Liz that made her confused and excited.

Bumblebee saw the two and let out a small silent breath of relief as he told the two over the coms, "There's Denny, just like Fixit said. Grimlock, how you holding up?"

"Awesomely! I am literally holding up awesomely," The green dinobot replied over the coms, a small gasped came out of him as he added, "Slightly awesomely now."

As the three transformed, Bumblebee smiled at Liz who automatically thought, "I knew you would find me."

Bumblebee then told the two uncertain teenage autobots, "Race you to the top."

Bumblebee then raced off, causing Sideswipe to tell Strongarm in a teasing way before racing after his leader, "Write him up, Strongarm. Bee's cheating."

"Both of you are violating Section-," Strongarm cut herself off as she scratched at her pain with a loud groan, before she too joined the race.

As Bumblebee made it up another level, Sideswipe jumped over his helm. Causing the other two to stare at him in amazement, Sideswipe added with a small sheepish smile, "Just passing through."

Filch then arrived back to see the two autobots that were clear for an attack, Liz screamed at Bumblebee, "BUMBLEBEE! STRONGARM! WATCH OUT!"

Filch shrieked as she dove at Bumblebee, who shouted at the other two before he slid his facemask on, "Secure Denny and Liz!"

Her shadow covered him as she brought her talons out, she gripped Bumblebee as Strongarm started to climb he rest of the way up to where Bumblebee was. Liz gasped in fear as Bumblebee was thrown to the ground.

"Lieutenant!" Strongarm yelled as Liz frantically looked for something to help her future mate, she blushed at the thought but still focused on her task, before she spotted something she was shocked to see. Ammo.

Liz dove for the ammo, pulled out the casings that she already fired. She then rushed to the edge with a loaded gun and locked onto her target before she started to fire. Bumblebee started to struggle and Filch winced at the bullets that hit her armor from shock she shrieked again as Liz begun to get another round and another round of ammo from Denny.

Liz nodded before she said, "I'm getting closer so I can get better shots."

Denny nodded as Liz begun to move closer, causing Bumblebee's spark to slow down in fear as he saw Liz. Liz slipped as she went but regain her footing, almost making two beings faint from fear.

Liz looked over to see Optimus vaguely in front of her, with a worried look. She nodded stiffly before she leaned down and started to fire more constant and dangerous rounds at Filch. Filch shrieked again causing Liz to cover her ears in pain. Optimus tried to help cover her ears with his transparent servo but it did little.

Filch told Bumblebee in a dangerous tone, who stared at her in mild panic, "Mine."

* * *

Back at the scrapyard, Larry was down one of the many aisles and saw one of the collectables he wanted for such a long time. The camera he was holding and recording was soon forgotten as he looked at it in a way that could remind anyone of a greedy businessman and his money.

He smiled as he whispered, "Mine."

* * *

Bumblebee punched Filch in the helm in anger at her for injuring Liz's hearing, causing Filch to get off of him. Liz sighed in relief, starting to aim at the now defenseless bird as Bumblebee backflipped. Liz fired another round going in between two pieces of platting.

Optimus mused, "Try aiming towards her wings, they are the most sensitive parts of her frame."

As Bumblebee dodged the attacks at a Filch who kept repeating the same word over and over again in her screeching. Liz fired another round which embedded itself into Filch's left wing. Liz smiled as the bird shrieked in pain, softly thanking the guide she had, "Thanks for the tip, Optimus."

"Just helping someone, I consider a daughter," Optimus smiled before he ruffled her hair, she quickly smoothed it down as Sideswipe climbed up to them, Optimus told her, "I have to go."

"See you around, Sire," Liz whispered as Sideswipe came closer causing the much older mech to smile in pure joy before disappearing into thin air.

"Bumblebee. Regulation one, section three: 'A junior officer shall never disobey a direct order from a senior officer'," Strongarm commented as she unconsciously itched at her platting while she watched at the battle before glancing up at Sideswipe, with an uncertain look Strongarm recalled Liz's story of bravery before she made her mind.

She let out an angry battle cry as she leapt into the battle, whilst shouting, "Watch the birdie!"

She then punched the large bird decepticon hard, while her facemask locked on, across the faceplates. Allowing her interia and strength to bring Filch down for a couple seconds stun before the three went back into battle. Sideswipe stared at the scene with a confused face as he picked up Liz, "I will never understand her."

"I'm glad she understood my story," Liz smiled as she and Sideswipe came to rescue Denny, Sideswipe then popped his helm up with Liz on his neck cables doing his best Filch's impersonation, "Ooh, shiny."

"Funny," Denny smirked before he helped Liz into the nest with Sideswipe.

Bumblebee wrestled with Filch's beak as Strongarm tried to stop Filch by her back. Filch quickly got out of Bumblebee's hold and bucked Strongarm off her back and into Bumblebee causing the two to collide together. Liz smiled as she told Sideswipe, "Do it!"

Sideswipe nodded before he shouted at the three before throwing the large support beam down like a javelin at Filch's helm, "Look out below."

Liz put her healing powers into the beam while Sideswipe and Denny weren't looking, allowing no damage to come to Filch but to knock her out. Which the beam did, the beam then flipped in the air before it came crashing to the ground.

"You and Sideswipe take Filch, Denny, and Liz back to the scrapyard," Bumblebee facemask snapped off as Sideswipe, Liz, and Denny made their ways down, he then added pressing the beam, "I'll get this to Grimlock."

* * *

Meanwhile Grimlock was slightly struggling to hold the bridge up, grunting with effort until Bumblebee asked the beam in his servo, "So, how's your day going?"

"Where's Liz?" Grimlock asked as the two put the beam up.

"With Strongarm and Sideswipe," Bumblebee replied as they did their last repairs. Allowing the people to cross the bridge and the police officer as well.

"Actually Lieutenant," Strongarm replied over the coms, hearing the whole conversation, she added as two started to get out of the ditch, "She went to the police."

"WHAT?!" Bumblebee and Grimlock shouted in shock, Bumblebee quickly transforming and was about to cross the bridge as Grimlock got into his disguise.

"Don't worry, she said that she was going down to talk to an old friend," Sideswipe reassured, carrying Denny as he added, "Something about an offer?"

"She'll meet us at the scrapyard," Denny added, allowing Bumblebee to turn around and head to the scrapyard with Grimlock. Who grabbed the trailer on the way.

* * *

Liz smiled as she stepped into the old police station, she walked towards the station and saw a blond female with cyan blue eyes. The woman looked up with the same police form as Liz, her long blond hair bouncing as a pair of black round glasses were on her small face. The woman's face brighten as she stood up, her mouth dropping in shock, "Liz?!"

"Hey Claire," Liz replied, starting to slowly become embarrassed by the still opened mouth Claire, "H-How have you've been?"

The five foot seven woman launched herself over the counter and hugged Liz, who managed to plant her feet so she didn't stumble. Claire then screamed, "Zach, Yuki, Joe, John, and Max! GET OVER HERE!"

A black hair man who stood about five foot eight with blue eyes and one with the same hair color but with green eyes rushed in. Both wearing police officer uniform smiled in pure joy at Liz who waved at the two, "Hey terror twins!"

A woman who was wearing a police uniform too came from another door to the left of Liz, she had white hair and ice blue eyes. Her face lit up in a happy smile as her small five foot five frame came barrelling in and hugged Liz, "Liz!"

"Hey Yuki!" Liz chuckled hugging her friend.

A brown hair man with a lightning mark on his left cheek stared at Liz with a chuckle from behind Claire, he wore another police uniform. He had brown eyes that had a small shimmer of gold which caused Liz to shout, "Hey Zach!"

Max then came from the right pushing the other two through the door, Liz chuckled, "Good afternoon, Max. Remember the offer….?"

"What's your decision?" Max asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"What do you think, my beta?" Liz asked with a smirk of her own, "Of course. I have to make sure your doing your job, ain't I?"

The man with black hair and blue eyes laughed, "She sure does, Maxy boy!"

Max growled at the man, causing Claire to rush over in a panic but Liz told the man, "Joe, do you want to spar me again?"

The man quickly quieted shaking his head frantically, the other man beside him with green eyes laughed but Liz told him, "John, do you?"

Both froze before she walked out of the door, "You know the files, Max. Besides, I am just your top person to report to about any shade activity. Do I need to do anything else?"

"Not really, champion of Nike and Selene," Zach remarked.

Liz chuckled as she exited the doors, with the shock look of the others stared at her retreating form, "Same to you too, Champion of Thor."

As the door clicked shut, Liz smiled before she stretched her arms as the sun set. She walked quickly to the dark alleyway, before opening up a portal near the backway of the scrapyard.

* * *

As she entered, Russell looked at her shocked and pleased as Larry came back with a load of supplies and scrap metal. Bumblebee and Denny came in, Liz gave an unimpressed face at Larry who winked at her.

Denny narrowed his eyes as he pretended to drive Bumblebee, he quickly got out and stomped over to Larry who told him, "Oh, Denny, the treasures you have. I found things I've been after for years!"

Liz then remarked quietly before she leaned on the hood of Bee's alt mode, "Here comes the threats in 3….2….1….and now."

"Sell them to me now," Larry threaten, shocking Denny, Russell, and the disguised Bumblebee as Liz yawned, "Or else I'll air my footage and every collector in the country will be knocking down your door."

"Or I could arrest you," Liz reasoned, as Denny glanced at Strongarm and Sideswipe carrying Filch, and Grimlock, Liz then remarked causing Denny to glare at Larry, "Trespassing and threatening a civilian our serious crimes."

Bumblebee and Russell slightly bristolled as Larry turned to Liz and told her, "Do you need to be showing that body off to someone?"

"Do I need to shoot you where the sun doesn't shine, Larry," Liz threaten, her glare getting colder.

Larry smiled as he purred, "Still feisty as ever Liz, that's too bad. I don't want to go hunting for you."

"Yeah, those pick up lines aren't going to work on me, Larry," Liz chuckled as she got really close to Larry, "Now I want you to remember this."

As fast as the three males could blink, Liz had her gun locked and loaded. Larry eyes widen at where Liz was aiming at as she whispered into his ear, "Come near my family or me again and you will regret it. Got it?"

She pressed it deeper making the boy wince before nodding, Liz then placed the gun back into the hodler before she added, "Good. Denny any last words?"

"Actually I do," Denny replied, he then turned to the pale Larry, who was slowly earning his cocky reputation back, "Okay, Larry, you win. On one condition. You never darken my door again."

Larry glanced at Liz, who started to reach for her pistol, causing Larry to squeak out, "It's a-"

"Two conditions," Russell interrupted before he gestured to the camera.

Denny understood and automatically told Larry, "Good call. We need to know you'll keep your word. Cough up the memory cards Larry."

"And Liz's memory card as well," Russell added confidently, "You aren't going to blackmail my sister."

"Why would I give-" Larry started to snarl, but Liz then raised her pistol above Russell's head going unnoticed by Denny, Larry then squeaked, "Nevermind take it, take them all!"

* * *

As Larry left with his cart load of edible junk, Larry started to stare at the junk muttering his words as the door closed, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine."

Denny held up two memory cards, one that was labeled an with a white L and the other that was freshly made. He patted his son shoulder, as Russell told his father with Liz trailing behind with a small smile, "I know that stuff meant a lot to you, Dad. I'm sorry."

Bumblebee transformed and Liz looked away from him, knowing that things would go back the way they were. The other autobots came closer around the family, as Liz started to polish her pistol.

"Well, I may be a collector, Kiddo," Denny told Russell, "But I know what's really valuable."

"Besides," Liz added, causing everyone to look at her shock that she was polishing a pistol, she asked still focused on her duty, "Did he get all those pieces from aisle three?"

Russell nodded slowly, "Uh-huh."

Denny added onto Liz's sentence as Liz winked at Russell with a smile, "The best stuffs on aisle four!"

The two boys smiled before they paused to see Fixit roll off with a bunch of old and new cameras, Liz looking on with a confused and shocked look on her face. Bumblebee smiled as the two other autobots watched their minicon friend with pleased looks as the two human males smile at Fixit who muttered as he passed, "I'm going to figure out this star-making thing."

Liz shocked look quickly passed as she shook her head, she walked one way as Bumblebee looked around. He saw Liz heading towards the Alchemor but no Strongarm in sight, so he wandered to where she was before. Thinking that before he could control his emotions around Liz to help her, he was going to be the good team leader and help his teammate.

* * *

As the sun set over the city and scrapyard, Strongarm was sitting and was staring out at the city and view as she thought about what had happened today. She was starting to like Earth with Liz and her new team. Not only that, she realized that Liz was a special person. Able to read a situation before making a decision, it reminded her of one of the many teachings on Cybertron. Especially about a certain mech that she couldn't quite put her glossa on.

"Amazing," Bumblebee interrupted her thought process as she turned around, Bumblebee sat down with a smile on his faceplates, "You broke protocol today, cadet, and I don't see any hives."

Strongarm smiled as she answered the unanswered question that was hanging in the air, "I realized that you and Grimlock and Fixit, even Sideswipe, you're my ties to Cybertron. More than any rulebook. And maybe Liz has helped me like Earth more."

Bumblebee smiled as he realized his role as team leader was done, so he stood up and was about to leave, "You're gonna be okay."

"But that's not to say I won't be writing you all up. Even Liz, but don't tell her," Strongarm commented as she opened her rulebook up and smirked at Bumblebee, causing him to smile at her in amusement.

* * *

Liz was sitting on top of the Alchemor with a passive look on her face, she was thinking about the pup and Parker. Max and his team. Bumblebee and his. She was apart of a pack of werewolves saving the world from monsters that want to destroy the world and part of a team that want to save the world from war criminals.

She curled her legs up to her chest before she placed her head down. She was thinking about what Optimus had said to her earlier today, as well as her growing feelings for a specific yellow and black autobot leader.

Bumblebee saw Liz up on the top of the Alchemor and asked, "Hey Liz?"

"Huh?" Liz asked popping her head up to stare at Bumblebee, she smiled as she asked, "Oh, hey Bee, what's up?"

"Mind if you come down here?" Bumblebee asked, watching as Liz started to climb down, once Liz was down she jogged over to him as he told her, "I wanted to take you on patrol."

"Oh, patrol," Liz's happy smile started to tug down but she brightened up as she nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Bumblebee transformed trying to keep his smile and his love to Liz a secret as he did so, Liz climbed in when he was done transforming and the two were off on their small patrol. The stars started to come out causing Liz to look outside his window in a sort of calm state she hadn't been allowed in for a while.

Bumblebee felt Liz calm down and took a swift left to a hillside, Liz exit Bumblebee before sitting on the hill with a passive look on her face. Bumblebee transformed and came to the right side of Liz before he too sat down beside her.

The two sat in silence before Bumblebee asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really Bumblebee," Liz replied, "You see, I'm-I'm. Oh it's so complicated."

"Hey," Bumblebee smiled, causing Liz to look at him and crack a small smile herself, "If you need time away from this. I wouldn't-"

"No it's not that!" Liz shouted, cutting Bumblebee off, "It's just….stressful."

Bumblebee paused as he stared at the woman in front of him who was scooting closer to him. He scooted away quickly, allowing Liz to watch the action with a rise eyebrow as she asked, "What is this?"

"I thought you might still be mad at me," Bumblebee replied quietly.

Liz asked shocked, "Me? Mad at you? For what?"

"You know….kissing you," Bumblebee told her softly, the words coming out as he told her with a loving gaze, "Falling in love with you. And no matter how hard I try, it's hard not to not love you."

"Bumblebee," Liz gasped out, her hand covering over her mouth.

"Your smart, brave, compassionate, kind, understanding, and most of all beautiful in both heart and body. And what am I? A silly autobot who can barely lead his team, one with no knowledge whatsoever of how to take care and lead a team and one who fell helplessly in love with you. One who knew you would reject me first chance you get and-" Bumblebee then got interrupted from his rant by Liz.

"Okay Bee, that's enough of beating yourself up tonight," Liz stated, before she asked, "What made you think of that?"

"Well it's kind of logical, isn't it?" Bumblebee asked bringing himself closer to her face.

"Bumblebee come closer and look me in the face," Liz told Bumblebee, who obeyed, Bumblebee was now two inches away from her face as Liz then told him, "Now, tell me how you really feel about me."

Bumblebee started to blush as he replied, "W-well I love you, but-"

A finger was on his lip components, cutting him off, he looked down shocked at Liz who smiled at him, "That's all I needed."

She then kissed him on the lip components her eyes shut as she blissfully and passionately kissed her future mate. Bumblebee's optics widened fully at the warm feeling before he returned the kiss with just as much passion. He cupped his servos around her small body and picked her up gently.

Liz broke the kiss first and Bumblebee brought her near his spark, Liz could hear it humming against her body. She enjoyed it immensely and hugged the spot causing Bumblebee to smile softly in pure pleasure and joy. Liz asked just as softly, "So that was why you were running away from me. You were scared that I wasn't going to love you the way that you love me."

Bumblebee slowly nodded causing Liz to look at him while laughing, "I see….to bad that I can't stop loving you. Hm?"

Bumblebee smiled before he asked, "Why not stop talking and start kissing?"

Then as the stars twinkled in the air behind them, Bumblebee and Liz took one of the most memorable moments they had in both of their lives and made it better. The two locked lips as the moon rose higher into the sky, casting a beam through the branches onto them. A wolf howl made Liz and Bumblebee smile at the music that reached their ears/audio receptors.

Below the two of them stood Optimus, he smiled at his scout and daughter figure. He had to withhold a chuckle as he stared out at the woods and stars. He often asked to come to the Earth, just to look at the wonders but now he often asked frequently to check on Liz. Liz had made him realize that their was more than war, life, and death. There was joy and love, their was family and lovers. Their was always hope for the future and if you hold on to that, living is much easier.

He looked up to them as he was starting to disappear, already being summoned back into the realm of the Primes where the two trained. He thought to himself as his smile was the last thing to blink away from Earth and return back to the realm of the Primes, " _Liz, keep living and keep fighting. I will return not just for the world, but for you. My sparkling. My daughter._ "


End file.
